


The Mind is Not a Book

by Archer_Hathaway



Series: TMINAB Canon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Possible Infertility, Slow Burn, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Hathaway/pseuds/Archer_Hathaway
Summary: It had arrived on her vanity table one morning. It was not sitting on the plain white surface the night before. But it was there the next morning. A small slip of parchment, writing she recognized: Severus Snape resides in Thistlebook House, Edinburgh. Suddenly, Hermione Granger understood the Time Turner in her hand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: TMINAB Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188374
Comments: 237
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It had arrived on her vanity table one morning. It was not sitting on the plain white surface the night before; she would have noticed when she removed her earrings before climbing into bed. But it was there the next morning. Small, gold glinting in the early light through the window. It was unmistakable, and her fingers had a slight tremble as she tentatively reached for it; the list of questions forming behind her wide brown eyes. It was smaller than she remembered, and as her fingers clasped its smooth metal, it settled in her palm with a lightness that betrayed the heavy weight of its power. She looked back to the vanity surface where it had sat. A small slip of parchment, writing she recognized: _Severus Snape resides in Thistlebook House, Edinburgh._  
Suddenly, Hermione Granger understood the Time Turner in her hand.

**CHAPTER 1-Two Years Earlier**

Hermione Granger stood in the Shrieking Shack. The floorboards were still wet from the coating of sticky, brownish red blood that was oddly pooled and streaked throughout the space. The room smelled metallic, musty, and the air carried violence and sadness with it. It had taken a tremendous amount of mental fortitude for her to return for his body. It had taken the same amount of strength to leave his body to begin with, but at the time is was all any of them could do. Now, she had come to bring the Potions Master back to the castle, to join the other bravely fallen members of the Order. Only, as she emerged into the room, she was met with just the blood on the floor. Severus Snape’s body was unaccounted for.  
“Hermione?” She could hear Harry call softly for her as he entered the room. “I think it’s best if we…”  
His voice trailed off. He stared at the same spot Hermione’s eyes were fixed. She slowly turned to him, “Harry, where could he-? How did he-? He was here. He was dead.”  
Her voice cracked slightly on the last word. Despite being witness to the human destruction of the battle they had just won; she was still unaccustomed to the application of the word. But he had been dead, she thought. Hermione was looking at Harry, for once hoping that he had the answers. Harry returned her questioning look, a slight shake of his head. “I don’t know. But if he is gone, I think we both know that it will not do to search. Snape lived a life of secrets; it befits that his death should remain that way too.”  
Hermione nodded her head. Severus Snape had lived the majority of his life hiding from the world, if he had managed to continue to do so after his death, Hermione agreed with Harry that they should allow him the courtesy. She wasn’t sure how she felt leaving the room empty. Hermione knew that Snape’s enigmatic involvement in the events of the war would plague her. A puzzle worthy of her research, intellect and time. But not today, and the two friends turned to leave the Shack, returning to Hogwarts Castle without the body of the man that saved them.

Three months later, the Wizarding World was slowly rebuilding. For members of the Golden Trio, life continued to operate around them almost uninterrupted. The press still ran its stories, the Order still kept tabs, and the three friends still remained inseparable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione currently occupied Grimmauld Place.  
They originally began their post-war life at the Burrow with the remaining Weasley family. But Hermione was the first to ask to leave. She approached Arthur one evening after two weeks and asked if he would understand if she decided to find space for herself, she needed to process without the influence of the family’s considerable grief, but didn’t want to appear unsupportive of the family that had become her own over the years. Arthur simply hugged her and asked where she would go, allowing all of his unspoken affection and acceptance wash over her. It was at that moment that Harry offered her access to Grimmauld. He told her he didn’t know what condition it was in, only that Kingsley had mentioned that it physically survived the war. She gratefully accepted Harry’s offer.  
It was only hours later she stood, beaded bag in hand, in front of the beleaguered dwelling. It may have still been standing, but Hermione was convinced it was only due to magic, and perhaps, Kreacher’s influence. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. Upon her entry she heard no screaming from Walburga’s portrait. Instead of occupying its position on the wall, the frame lay broken against the baseboard. No great loss there, she mused as she moved inside and closed the door behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, she could make out various scorch marks across the walls, more broken objects and askew furniture. All evidence of the war’s anger and desperation. Hermione knew that Grimmauld must have been thoroughly searched following her, Ron, and Harry’s disappearance. She was truly surprised to see how much of the house remained intact and felt a swell of purpose rise within her. This is what she needed: a project.  
“Kreacher?” Hermione called gently. She was rewarded with the appearance of the grumpy house elf. He grumbled a greeting, never truly vocalizing words. Hermione didn’t mind, it kept him from hurling insults. “If you don’t mind, would you please make up a place for me to sleep in the sitting room? I’m going to be staying here for a while. Also, please give me an inventory of the kitchen and pantry so I might be able to know what to purchase at the store.”  
Kreacher nodded, still unspeaking, and popped out of the hall. Hermione nodded to herself. Her mind was beginning to hum in a manner it had not since before the events at Gringott’s and Hogwarts. She felt determined and excited to tackle the cleaning and rebuilding of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. She hoped it would help to rebuild herself in the process. Hermione knew she would have to adjust to the effects of the Horcrux hunt, battles, and war had left on her. There would be no way to avoid the psychological scars, but she felt that she could choose to suffer under them or face them determinedly. As befitting her house allegiance, Hermione chose to face the coming fallout, and channel it as positively as possible. Grimmauld Place would become a home that Sirius, and Harry, could be proud of, and Hermione was going to make sure of it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not joining the Aurors, Ronald,” Hermione repeated for the tenth time. She walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, holding the door behind her so that Ron and Harry could follow her in, continuing their conversation.

“That’s barmy! You’re really going to leave us to our own devices, then? To chase some theory you have about Snape?!” He returned, almost spitting the last word. The three housemates circled the kitchen table, taking up residency in their favorite seats: Ron close to the pantry at the foot of the table, Harry at the head of the table where he could view all points of entry/exit with ease, and Hermione to his immediate right. The Ministry letters, and Hermione’s refusal of their offer, was all Ron wanted to talk about since the day before.

_The grey, nondescript owl had sat perched on the windowsill of the kitchen, waiting patiently for one of the occupants of Grimmauld Place to walk into the room and take the three letters. Harry was the first to stumble through, bleary eyed, and acknowledge the bird. He removed the post and called for Ron and Hermione._

_A letter was addressed for each of them, and they opened them simultaneously. It had been almost three months since The Battle of Hogwarts, and the Ministry had been admirable in allowing the three friends to try to recover and heal. Now, the letters reminded them of their lives beyond Horcrux hunting, Dark Lords, and death. Having spent the bulk of the last month ensconced in the newly renovated safety and silence of Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the first to finish reading, placing her letter on the table and turning to the kettle on the stove to start a pot of tea. She sat in her chair, waiting for the kettle to sing and the boys to finish reading._

_“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed, finishing next. His eyes were glinting with his excitement, and a wide mouth smile lit his face. His excitement radiated off of him, and it caused Hermione to draw a slow breath before setting her lips in a small, patient smile. She directed her eyes to Harry, who was still eyeing his letter and was sliding into his seat at the table. His face was open, but unreadable, and Hermione knew he must have reread the letter and was now contemplating its contents. She reached a hand across the short distance to rest it on his arm that held the letter and catch his gaze as he looked up._

_“Haz?” she queried, pulsing a quick squeeze to his arm._

_“Mi,” Harry replied and quickly floated his fingers to rest on her hand, where they slightly interlaced. His green eyes met her brown ones, holding them for a moment. Ron coughed in an unsubtle fashion to break the unspoken communication that was occurring between them._

_Hermione turned to Ron, mumbling a half-hearted apology to him. During Ron’s absence on the Horcrux hunt, she and Harry had involuntarily developed a shorthanded communication pattern between them. It’s innocent intimacy still left Ron uncomfortable from time to time, and his cough reminded Hermione that the wounds that remained from his abandonment still had not fully healed. The kettle started to sing, and she extracted herself from Harry and the table. Removing it from the heat of the stove, she threw the question over her shoulder to the boys, “So, they want us to join the Aurors?”_

_“It looks that way,” Harry replied._

_“I think it’s brilliant,” Ron smiled, accepting a mug of tea from Hermione. “We don’t even have to sit our NEWTS because of our vast amount of ‘field experience’.”_

_Hermione handed Harry his tea while sitting down again with her own. She noted that the corner of Harry’s mouth twitched as Ron quoted the Ministry letter. She thought he was handling the entire situation with a vast amount of calm and maturity, but she knew his mind was running through a myriad of thoughts below the surface. Hermione kept her silence, watched Harry draw a breath to speak. “It’s a great offer. I don’t think I could stomach returning to Hogwarts to finish school now, anyway. Joining the Aurors is what I wanted in fifth year, I always thought it was a good career.”_

_“It’s everything you’re good at, mate!” Ron chuckled in response. Hermione stiffed at the implications of his words, but Harry seemed to brush them off, choosing to smile back at the red head._

_“I guess you’re right, Ron. It’s a good choice.” Harry responded and shifted to Hermione. “Well then, Hermione?”_

_“No,” was the only answer she provided to his question, eyes on her mug of tea. She could hear the graceless thump of Ron’s mug settling on the table. She didn’t need to turn to him to know the look that was on his face. He would be shocked, mouth slightly gaped, eyes widened and flickering with impatience. Hermione knew Ron would question why should wouldn’t accept the Ministry’s offer. Why she wouldn’t stay with her two best friends for their next great adventure. So, she didn’t look at him. She lifted her eyes to Harry’s face, knowing what she would see there too, and preferred it to the opposite end of the table._

_Harry set his lips together, eyes slightly crinkled in the corners. A singular nod of the head. Hermione thought he looked so much like Dumbledore at that moment and was grateful for Harry’s silent acceptance. He reached for her, but stopped, as though he remembered Ron’s presence and thought better of it. He cleared his throat, opting to have the conversation with words instead of touch. “Okay, Hermione. Do you know what you want to do instead?”_

_Hermione straightened in her chair, looked between both boys, and opened her mouth, “I’m going to find him. I’m going to find out how he did it.”_

_“‘He’ who?” Ron replied, looking at her with confusion. “How he did what?”_

_“Professor Snape.” She said, hearing the breath Harry sucked in quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat behind the desk of the library at Grimmauld Place. She was surrounded by texts and parchment, scrolls and books of every size. While she lacked the distressed look she would carry during school exams, her focus and temperament was still the same. Whenever Ron or Harry ventured into the room to check on her general well-being or progress on her task, they entered slowly lest they be on the receiving end of a leveled glare or short worded response. Harry usually had more luck at coaxing her away from the room to take breaks and converse; Ron pretended not to be bothered this, and Hermione leaned into Harry’s reassuring presence. She tried to listen when Harry reminded her that in a short time, he and Ron would be leaving for Auror training, and she would be on her own to take care of herself. Their impending absence only served to fortify her efforts to combat the slow melancholy it brought, throwing herself further into her work.

In the short time since she had made the decision to forgo the promised future of Auror glory, Hermione had contacted Professor McGonagall to make arrangements to sit her NEWTS. Even if Hermione didn’t know what future career she wanted to pursue, she still valued her education above most else in her life, and the formal completion of it was tantamount. McGonagall agreed that Hermione need not return to the school to take the exams, she knew her former student would be competent to sit the challenging 7thyear exams without having completed her time at Hogwarts officially. Hermione was due to sit them in 2 days, but that was not the task that kept her in the library of Grimmauld. Hermione was immersed in the beginning of her quest to identify what had happened to Professor Snape after their final encounter. As she opened another large text, she had little knowledge that Professor Snape’s fate would prove to be the one task she set herself to that she would not be able to solve.

_Two Years Later (Same as the Prologue)_

Hermione reshuffled the stack of parchment in her arms and followed the crowd from the conference room. “Alright there, Granger?”

She turned to the familiar voice. It lacked all of the venom of their childhood, but it’s drawl still elicited a slight chilling of her spine. _Old habits_ , she internally mused, and lifted her face to meet the owner of the voice.

“Alright, Malfoy,” was her response, a slight quirk in her smile. She never quite mastered his ability to smirk, despite having spent the last year and a half in his presence. Hermione knew he enjoyed seeing her attempts; and her current one drew a genuine half smile from the blonde man as he drew level with her while they walked. The sound of their feet and the swishing of their lime green robes echoed down the corridor they walked in.

“That was all rather dull, wasn’t it?” Draco Malfoy asked her. “I don’t see how a review of our current financial state is helpful to my performance with patients. If I wanted to spend hours drowning in meeting about figures, I would have taken the mantle in my family business. NOT having to hear all of that dribble was one of the draws of Healing.”

Hermione nodded along with him. It still marveled her that they had found such an ease with each other given their distinct history. But Hermione counted Draco as a friend and trusted his skills as a Healer. He was skilled, gentle, and efficient. When she began her training at St. Mungo’s she was surprised to see him the orientation but knew he would excel. It was more shocking when he approached her following the presentation to request an armistice in their childhood feuding. She swiftly agreed, determined to leave the past where it was; a lesson she had spent the better part of six months grappling with before joining the Healer Program. From that day forward, Hermione found she quite enjoyed Malfoy’s company, and now, their use of surnames was more of an in-joke between them than the showing of disrespect it had been in their youth.

“It was all a little…boring.” She responded to him.

Malfoy stopped walking. Hermione pulled up short to see what caused his behavior. “Granger, I think my heart literally skipped a beat. Did we just find a topic that _doesn’t_ interest you?”

She huffed at him and fixed him with her most overly dramatic eye roll. “I think you know full well that I don’t like quidditch either.”

His short, joyful laughter brought a bright smile to her face. Hermione liked it when she could make him laugh, he became a new person in her presence when it happened. Malfoy then reached for the stack of memos and papers in her hand, they had been distributed during the meeting. She released them to him and watched as he checked the corridor before taking his wand and burning them out of existence. “Let’s go get some lunch and forget that meeting sucked two hours of our life.”

They started down the hall again but stopped as a black-haired figure in distinguished Auror robes approached. Harry. Hermione felt Malfoy briefly bristled when he caught sight of the Auror walking toward them but settled with a brief touch of Hermione’s hand on his arm. “It’s just Harry, Draco. You’re alright.”

Hermione knew that, despite the tremendous amount of work Malfoy had put into his career, public life, and private healing, the sight of Aurors caused a small panic within him. Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been exonerated from his wartime activities and Death Eater status, but he had been forced to serve a year’s house detention. Having endured an Auror presence every day for a year, the uniform still caused Malfoy discomfort. Hermione felt his hand touch hers that covered his arm. She knew then she could remove her hand and address Harry.

“Hi Harry,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hi Hermione,” he said, directing his face to Malfoy. “Malfoy.”

“Potter.” Malfoy nodded. Then all three of them stood in agonizing silence. It was tense, but not angry. Both men silently judging each other, their school time prejudices and atrocities toward each other not so easily excused and forgotten. This standoff was not unusual when they found themselves in each other’s presence.

Hermione let out an exasperated sound. It drew both of their attention to her. “For Merlin’s sake. You’ve acknowledged each other, so who wants to leave first this time?”

Malfoy had the decency to cast her a small blush, as he knew his behavior was juvenile, but offered her a thin smile before nodding and moving away. “Lunch tomorrow, perhaps.”

“Yes, Draco, that would be nice.” Hermione offered as a farewell. She watched Malfoy stride purposefully down the rest of the hall. She returned her attention to Harry who tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his confused face. “We _work_ together, Harry. It’s okay if we spend lunch together too.”

“Right,” Harry said, wiping his face clear. He offered her a smile instead, opening his mouth to start the conversation anew. “Hi, ‘Mi.”

She hugged him at this, his nickname for her. Hermione only allowed this to Harry. No one else called her anything but her name. When Ron would slip and intone “’Mione”, she would glare at him until he apologized and corrected himself. “What brings you, Haz?”

She pulled back and examined his face again. It was rare for him to visit her at work. That, and his use of her nickname, automatically had her concerned. He reached a hand behind his neck, slightly rubbing, and Hermione knew this tell to mean he was unsure of what he was about to tell her. She reached for his arm, a fortifying and comforting motion, an encouragement to deliver his missive. “I think I’ve found something.”

Hermione blinked at him. “Found something? What do you mean?”

She still held his arm and tensed her hand as she asked her questions. Harry drew in a breath, his green eyes burning into her brown ones. “I was at Andromeda’s to visit Teddy this morning, and I found…a note. I know I wasn’t meant to see it, that Andromeda must have left it out by accident, or Teddy got into the stack of papers….”

As he trailed off, Hermione led him into a small, empty patient room off the hallway. “Okay, Harry. What did the note say? Why are you telling me this?”

“It wasn’t what the note said. It was more just a list of items…ingredients, maybe. It also said a brief thanks. But it was the writing, Hermione.” His eyes intense. His face clouded, waring with himself to finish giving her the information. Hermione waited. He didn’t speak.

“Harry, what about the writing?”

“It was Snape’s writing. I’m sure of it.” Harry said. Hermione felt her world tilt, but Harry gripped her tightly, held her to him. She inhaled against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"I’m telling you, it’s his handwriting,” Harry stated, watching Hermione pace back and forth in the small room. “Merlin knows how much of it I had to read as corrections on my essays.”

Hermione gave an inelegant grunt of acknowledgement, her mind racing at the implications of Harry’s information. “It could be an old note. From before, when Remus and Tonks stayed there. Order business, or for Remus’ Wolfsbane.”

Harry nodded at this. “Maybe. But why would Andromeda keep it after all this time? It was in a stack of new correspondence. Even if Teddy had found it playing, why would she slip it into that stack? Why not just vanish it if it didn’t mean something?”

Hermione stopped pacing and considered Harry’s questions and knew it wasn’t some old Order communication, and the note had to mean something. She drew a slightly unsteady breath. Hermione had spent more than 6 months tirelessly searching and researching for any sign of Severus Snape after the boys started their Auror training. It was a singular fixation; an all-consuming foundation of her existence, until Harry had returned to Grimmauld one day and found what her obsession had done to her. She had become gaunt, with well-worn dark patches under her eyes. She had become a lifeless shell, solely intent on her ambitious goal to understand a mystery everyone else had simply accepted. The beautiful library she had painstakingly assembled as her final renovation to the house, looked to be in shambles. 

\--xx--

_Harry had taken one look at her, a state he had not seen since the darkest days of their Horcrux hunt, and physically removed her from her perch behind the desk. He picked her up over his shoulder, marched her up the stairs to the bathroom attached to his room and gracefully placed her in the shower. Hermione protested loudly the whole way, cursing and calling him a “noble, pompous git”, and demanding her wand. He turned on the spray, drowning out her protests and ignored their fully clothed state. Harry slid his arms around her waist, trapping her gently in the small space with him. She had drummed her fists against him as he waited patiently. The water was unrelenting but warm, Harry’s hold was kind but firm, and Hermione finally broke. She cried out once, fiercely, and Harry flinched at the agony of the sound. He then tightened his hold as she crumpled against him, stroking her wet hair. He knew she had failed in her quest, and she would need time to recover and forgive herself._

_When they excited the shower 10 minutes later, Harry used his wand to dry them, but handed Hermione a jumper from his dresser drawer before guiding her across the hall to her own room and the bed she hadn’t slept in in weeks. He closed the door behind him and headed to the library where he warded the door close for a week._

\--xx--

“I have to see Andromeda,” Hermione finally spoke. “Would she be willing to speak with me?”

“I think so, if I asked her and explained the situation.” Harry responded. He took a step closer to her, he needed his next words to matter. “‘Mi, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Hermione squared up to Harry and took in his worried eyes, concern etched through every feature of his face. She knew he was remembering how he had found her at the end of her attempt to learn more about Snape’s disappearance. She gently cupped his cheek. “Haz.”

The unspoken communication they shared filled the silence. Hermione’s reassurance that she would be more measured in her investigation, and Harry’s steadfastness to keep her from drowning in her own ambition concluded in an agreement to seek Andromeda over the coming weekend. The two friends could do no more than share small, matching smiles as they excited the room. Harry turning one direction at the end of the hall, Hermione another, with promises of owls and floo calls to arrange the meeting. 

—xx— 

Hermione returned home after her shift at St. Mungo’s. The comfortable and modest flat had been her first true venture into adulthood upon its purchase three months ago. It was situated in a quite building near The Leaky Cauldron on the Muggle side. She walked to The Leaky on the days she worked, and flooed into the staff locker room at St. Mungo’s, but she could also leave her building to explore areas of London she had always been eager to see growing up. 

That evening, after changing into casual clothes, gathering the post dropped by the owls throughout the day, and settling comfortably on her couch, Hermione allowed her mind to relax, releasing the occlumency shields she erected every morning. She had been crafting them with care since her sixth year, and the ritual of building and dismantling them was ingrained in her daily routine, much as waking and dressing. Tonight, as they fell around her mind, she allowed herself to explore the memories she kept so closely guarded by them.

_It was the infamous Slug Club Christmas party, and Hermione had once again, just narrowly avoided Cormac McClaggen’s overly enthusiastic hands. She dove behind an emerald drapery to regain her composure and stay hidden for another few minutes. She released the breath she was holding and adjusted the front of her dress, smoothing the material under her hands. “Miss Granger.”_

_Hermione jumped as her name floated out from behind her. She turned to face the distinguished dark form of her former potions master standing perfectly poised in the hiding spot she had chosen. Hermione realized she must have mistaken his dark robes for shadows created by the various hanging silks, unknowingly tucking herself into a corner with Severus Snape. “Professor.”_

_Silence fell between the two, and the only movement was Snape’s arched eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” Hermione started. “I didn’t mean to-I should just go.”_

_She turned back to peak out around the curtain. She could see McClaggen talking to a pretty seventh year girl, laying his charm on thickly as the girl flitted her eyes around the room, searching for an out. Hermione knew venturing from her hiding spot would attract his attention, but she pulled herself up, calling on her courage. Hermione began to take a step from the muted darkness when she felt Snape’s presence draw up behind her. She froze as his robes billowed slightly against her. “If only Mr. McClaggen applied half as much effort to his studies as he does to his ego stroking, he may find himself treated to the company of someone worthy.”_

_Hermione looked over her shoulder and up to her professor. Snape’s face still looked out at the interactions of the crowd, but he trained his eyes at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he swept past her, giving her the hiding spot and confusion at the twisted complement. It was the first time Snape had ever said something not openly critical to her, and his eyes had burned into her as though willing her to identify the subtlety with which he acknowledged her. Hermione shook her head, accepted the praise, and watched the billowy black robes retreat from their briefly shared hiding spot._

Hermione rose from her place on the couch, crossing her modest living room to one of many bookcases that lined the walls. She reached for an unassuming, unadorned wooden box. After acquiring it, she returned to the couch to open it and let the next memory wash over her.

_Hermione awoke in the tent. It was cold, quiet, and she knew something was wrong. She couldn’t feel Harry near. It was a connection that had developed, much like their communication, in Ron’s absence, and Hermione knew Harry wasn’t outside where he was supposed to be. She went to the entrance of the tent and confirmed that Harry was gone. Hermione felt panic rise within her. She was alone. Wandless. Harry was gone. She didn’t know if she was more terrified for herself or for her best friend. He could not be found, and she had taken it upon herself to protect him. Had she really failed because she had desperately needed a few hours of rest? Her eyes searched the darkness in front of the tent. Hermione could feel that the wards were still there; it gave her some small assurance. If something had happened to Harry the wards would be broken, the magic could not be sustained if the caster was dead. The panic eased, and Hermione knew the only thing she could do was wait. She returned to searching the darkness. A movement caught her attention._

_It looked like an abnormally large moth flying in the blackness of the forest. It glided and floated toward her. Hermione was startled as it approached, and identified its form to be that of parchment, folded and flattened to have wings. She thought of the crane Malfoy had sent across the classroom towards her in third year. She reached her hand out to grasp the paper creature. It radiated with magic between her fingers. Hermione knew it had to be imbued with strong charms to pass the wards and find her. She hoped, against all logic, that there was nothing sinister in its arrival. That wherever, and whoever, it was from was an ally. She unfolded the paper and saw the black scrawl of her former Professor._

_It hadn’t been long after that Hermione could see Harry return, Ron in tow. The note was forgotten in her beaded bag._

Hermione’s fingers traced the writing on the parchment now. She had long ago memorized it and had spent countless days cursing her inability to see the message for the clue it had been. “He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly to parting his life, as equals.”

Professor Snape had tried to guide them. Tried to tell her what Harry’s true role in the war was to be. _Tried to tell her what his own fate was to be,_ Hermione thought. She returned the paper to the box, and the box to the shelf. She felt fatigued and did not wish to revisit her final memory that evening. Too many nights she had fallen asleep to the image of Severus Snape’s blood stained, tear streaked face in the Shrieking Shack.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat with Draco Malfoy at a small table in the Healer’s lounge at St. Mungo’s. It was Friday afternoon, and they were having a well-earned break in the waning hours of their shifts. Hermione was explaining her frustrating experience with a new potion to ease the aftereffects of a Blast Ended Skrewt burn. The potion was supposed to soothe as it reduced the likelihood for scarring, but her patient had explained that while it had soothed the burn, his skin had wrinkled more, and Hermione had agreed that a scar was going to be left. “I don’t even know why we employ the use of this potion if it doesn’t do half of what it’s supposed to! I eventually gave the poor man a small bottle of my own scar care cream. The burn was running right across his face, and he’s getting married in three months.”

“Where did he get a Blast Ended Skrewt?” Draco asked at the conclusion of her story.

“I don’t want to know. I thought they had all died out at the end of the Triwizard. It’s not as if they were supposed to ever exist to begin with. I don’t know what Hagrid was thinking.” Hermione shook her head and leveled a glare at Draco before he could add what was sure to be a colorful commentary of the half-giant. Draco raised his hands up in a slight surrender. “How has your meeting about implementing new protocols for curse patients? I thought your research was sound.”

“It went well. They agreed that diagnostic testing must be run immediately, and the first round of low potency potions should be administered before isolation and observation is initiated. It’s our greatest chance of stopping the spread of curse damage and will allow the potions to work with the counter-spells to prohibit long-term effects. Physical or otherwise. The department head is going to pass it along to the board.” Draco allowed himself a small smile and Hermione reached across the space to give his hand a small, congratulatory squeeze. She was proud of his work; Draco was one of the few Healers that specialized in working on curse patients, most other Healers were too wary of the grey and dark magic associated with the curses that landed patients at St. Mungo’s. Hermione knew that Draco’s traumatic childhood left him uniquely suited to manage that fear and allow himself to be an effective Healer.

“That’s great news,” she said as she removed her hand. She ran it up to push an errant curl from her peripheral view. She felt Draco watching her movements, his eyes lingering on her forearm, the faint outline of her scar was visible at this close range. Hermione caught the way Draco’s mouth tightened and his fingers tapped once on the table. “She didn’t use a cursed blade.”

Draco nodded at her words. The two never spoke directly of the events at Malfoy Manor during the war. Hermione had made her peace with it, forgiving Draco’s role in that horrible day, but she knew he struggled when he caught sight of the slur permanently etched into her arm. She watched him shift minutely in his chair and refocused his eyes before speaking. “What was Potter here for the other day?”

Hermione allowed the topic shift but felt guarded at revealing Harry’s reasons for visiting Hermione two days prior. She had been quietly struggling all week with the weight of possibility. The hope that the note Harry found would lead to a break in a task Hermione had failed at. The failure she had not fully forgiven herself for, even if she had told Harry otherwise. The mystery of Severus Snape was like a phantom limb; the majority of the time, Hermione could accept that it was gone, but at odd moments should could feel it flare-begging to be recognized. She was looking forward to her meeting with Andromeda the next day. But Hermione was unsure of how much she should share with Draco. It involved members of his family, and a man that she could imagine he had complicated feelings about. She opted for a half truth. “He came to tell me something about Teddy, Remus and Tonks’ son, and invite me to Andromeda’s house for a visit tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Draco acknowledged with a slow nod. She thought maybe he didn’t fully believe that she spoke truthfully. “Do you see ‘Dromeda often?”

“Um, no. Not often.” Hermione replied, her brain working at the use of an unfamiliar nickname for Teddy’s grandmother. “I try to see Teddy as much as my schedule allows, and when I see him it necessitates a visit with Andromeda.”

A silence settled between the two. Draco’s eyes fell to the table and Hermione evaluated her former childhood bully. She ventured into the new territory, gently asking, “Do _you_ see Andromeda often?”

He raised his eyes at this. Hermione sat as placidly as possible. Draco drew a breath. “I began owling her during my house arrest. Since that time, I have visited with her once a month.”

Hermione was surprised by his honesty, and more surprised by his decision to reach out to his disowned aunt. “Andromeda has never mentioned your visits.”

“Then she has kept her word.”

Draco rose from the table with a set jaw, and Hermione knew the conversation was over. She wouldn’t push, and Draco would offer no more. There was irritation, anger, deceit, and another undefinable emotion sweeping off of Draco. She stood from her chair and took the two steps to close the space between herself and Draco. At her entrance into his personal space, Draco looked down upon her, and Hermione looked up into his pale eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, each reading the others’ face, each unsuccessful in cracking the other’s shields. “Our lies don’t become us any longer, Granger.”

“No, they don’t Malfoy.”

\----xx----

The sitting room of Andromeda’s house was bright, and Teddy Lupin sat on the floor playing with small figures of magical creatures. Harry sat next to him, encouraging the boy to explore his imagination, being mindful to only charm the non-threatening creatures to be “alive”. Hermione and Andromeda watched from their chairs, Hermione smiling warmly at her best friend. She knew Harry cherished Teddy and had been an active participant in the raising of the small boy. They all missed Remus and Tonks, spiteful at the loss of two people just starting their lives together. Harry had taken his mantle of godfather with a relish and ease everyone, but Hermione, had been surprised by. He was born to lead, and he was born to care. The boy that had grown up with no family loved fiercely, and Hermione understood why he would make an excellent father whenever his time came. 

Hermione turned to Andromeda when Harry raised his eyebrows at her, silently prodding her into the conversation they were there for. She cleared her throat. “Andromeda, I was wondering if I could ask you about Severus Snape.”

Andromeda looked at Hermione, a fleeting shock in her eyes before she reschooled her features to appear more mildly surprised and resigned. “What about Severus Snape? I hardly knew the man. We didn’t attend school together, barely interacted more than a half dozen times before his death.”

“Yet, you have a note from him on your kitchen table. It discusses potion ingredients-a healing potion perhaps-and expresses gratitude at your continued assistance.” Hermione responded, hoping she sounded factual and not accusing. The note Harry had told her about earlier in the week was in the same place in the kitchen as it had been when Harry originally discovered it. Hermione had taken a surreptitious moment early in the visit to read it, confirming both the contents and the handwriting. Snape had written to Andromeda, and it had every appearance of a recent correspondence. “How is that possible? Severus Snape has been dead over two years.”

Andromeda dropped her head. She glanced at Harry who had the decency to look apologetic. He picked Teddy up and carried him out of the room, which Andromeda allowed, and Hermione was grateful for. “Please, Andromeda. I don’t know how much Harry has told you of my interest in the...unusual circumstances...surrounding Snape’s death, but this is the first chance I’ve had at understanding it.”

“Harry has told me. He was rightly terrified of the state you had worked yourself into while he was away at training.” Andromeda readjusted herself in the chair, a gentle smile on her face as she looked at Hermione. “I know you’re a bright witch, and the fact that this has eluded you for so long has probably been a burden to you. I’m sure you’re not used to understanding every puzzle you’ve been presented. But this was never a puzzle you were meant to know of, much less attempt to solve. And I know you hope I hold all of the pieces of it, but I am only one of many.”

Hermione had practically fallen off her chair she had moved so close to the edge of it, hanging on Andromeda’s every word. The greatest reality of the older witch’s words were heavy in her head, they sunk deeply into her chest. “He’s alive, isn’t he?”


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione returned home that evening feeling foggy. The afternoon with Andromeda had resulted in more questions than answers. She had refused to confirm anything (except the existence of the letter) and wouldn’t expound on the topic of Snape any further. When she and Harry had left the house 30 minutes later, they had returned to Grimmauld Place. Hermione asked Harry if she could use his owl, Archimedes, to send a letter to Malfoy. 

_”Hermione, why Malfoy?” Harry had been watching her carefully since they had apparated back from Andromeda’s. “What do you think he has to do with this?”_

_"I don’t know Harry, but I intend to find out. Andromeda is his aunt. Snape was-is-someone important to their family. He was Draco’s mentor.”_

_Harry nodded his agreement and watched as Hermione scribbled a short missive before sending the black owl off into the sky. She turned from the window to his waiting arms, exhaling heavily. Harry always knew when she needed him, and he drew her into him. A small kiss grazed the top of her head, and they both turned their heads at the sound of the floo roaring to life. They did not separate at the sight of two redheads as they exited the fireplace._

_“For Merlin’s sake you two.” The voice of Ron Weasley’s chuckled words drew smiles from Harry and Hermione. “I don’t know how you can put up with it, Gin. I lasted a month seeing these two act like this, then that was enough for me.”_

_Hermione’s smile shifted to frown at him and stepped from Harry’s embrace. Harry turned to reopen his arms to Ginny upon her exit behind her brother, kissing her soundly. “At least you can finally acknowledge your unfounded jealousy. And it only further proves that Ginny is undoubtedly the most mature of the family for seeing past the more unique aspects to the friendship I have with Harry.”_

_Ginny looked at her and Ron. “At the end of the day, Harry has always come home to me. What is there to be concerned about?”_

_Hermione watched Harry beam at her, and Ron shrugged his shoulders, sitting himself into the chair nearest the fireplace. Hermione was thankful her brief, ill-conceived romance with the youngest male Weasley at the end of the war held no lingering effects to their friendship. Ron has always been jealous, and the deep ties she had developed with Harry during his absence of the Horcrux hunt had not set well when they began dating. Shortly after she moved into Grimmauld to remodel it, Ron had arrived one evening to break things off. She had not fought him, choosing Harry as she had always done. When Ron agreed to move into the house mere weeks later, it proved that their friendship would always be stronger than any romance they could have fostered. The rest of the evening passed in companionable conversation, but Hermione’s thoughts strayed easily from her friends. Finally, shortly after dinner, she left to floo to her flat._

Her distracted thoughts almost kept her from spying the handsome grey owl on the kitchen sill. Malfoy’s owl, Cepheus, was extending his leg to her. Hermione swiftly untied the note, searched for a treat and watched Cepheus fly out the open window into the darkening sky. 

_Granger,_

_Expect me at 8pm._

_D.M._

Hermione looked to the mantle clock of her living room. It was 7:45, and she was glad she wouldn’t have to wait long for Draco’s arrival. She busied herself with a quick tidy of the flat, noting idly that Malfoy had never been to her home before. She changed her clothes and returned to her living room as the clock struck 8, and the green flames sprang to life, announcing Draco’s arrival. 

He stepped from the fireplace with a practice that reflected his upbringing. He had not a speck of soot on his casual attire, and his stride never faltered as he entered the room. He eyed Hermione, sweeping her from head to toe, and smiled. If she had not spent nearly every day with him for over a year, Hermione would have noted that his smile made him unbearably handsome. But, as she had the occasion to spend so much time with him, and rarely allowed herself to forget their decidedly checkered past, she returned the smile and gestured to the couch. 

“Thank you for coming, I know my note did not tell you much. I hope I am not interrupting your evening.” Hermione tucked her legs under her and faced Malfoy. He adopted a similar position of comfort and regarded her. 

“Not at all. What did you want to talk to me about that couldn’t wait until Monday?” He was so relaxed, and she hesitated in her response. They had a tenuous friendship, had never spent time in such an intimate setting, and she panicked at the idea of shattering that. 

“I know Professor Snape is alive.”

Draco Malfoy stilled and shuttered. His pale exterior became a shade lighter and an odd gasping sound escaped his lips. Hermione sat as still as he did. She waited another beat to see color return to his face before she spoke again. “So, you weren’t aware.”

Hermione looked down at the hands in her lap. She wrung them a few times and tried to be patient as she awaited Malfoy’s response. She looked up as he stood and began walking into her kitchen. She watched him open cabinets until he returned with two glasses and a forgotten bottle of Firewhiskey. “Draco- “

“If we’re going to talk about this, I’m going to need a drink.” He poured generous fingers into each glass and downed it in one. “Or several.”

Hermione made no reach for her share of the liquor. A sour look took over his handsome face and Hermione was reminded of their childhood years at Hogwarts.

“Why would you think that I knew that, Granger?” Her name sounded slightly hideous in her ears. It had been a long time since he had spoken to her like this. “My history with the man is long and complicated. I can’t say I loss sleep when it was revealed that he was dead.”

Hermione tried not to flinch as Malfoy delivered his missive. He had resettled on the couch and was only slowly nursing his third whiskey, but the casual and relaxed aura was gone. He looked ready to fight, which was the last thing Hermione wanted to do. She just wanted more pieces to the puzzle, and she had been sure Malfoy would have given them to her. Hermione looked again at the hands in her lap. “Why do you care if he is alive?”

Draco’s question brought her eyes level. Outside of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione has never told anyone of her attempts to find Severus Snape. She realized, if she was going to get any more information from Draco, she would have to explain. So, she did. Over the course of the next few hours, as Draco nursed his whiskey glass, Hermione explained. From the end of the final battle to that very morning in Andromeda’s house and the note in the kitchen. 

At close to half eleven, Draco put his whiskey glass down and faced Hermione. “You’ve explained to me, in agonizing detail I might add, what you have done to chase this ghost. You haven’t told me why it matters so much to you. Why do you care if he’s alive, Hermione?”

Two and a half years and no one had asked her that. _Draco sodding Malfoy,_ she internally sneered _. Prince of Slytherin, indeed._ Hermione schooled her features as best she could, thankful she hadn’t released her occlumency shields for the night. But there was something in the way Draco looked at her, almost as if he was imploring her to open up, and she found herself saying the words she had kept so closely guarded: “I think I saved him.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione retreated to her bedroom. She changed her clothes one more time into soft pajama pants and a thin strapped camisole top. She removed her earrings, the only jewelry she wore every day, and placed them on her white vanity top. She climbed into bed, grateful that it was the weekend and she didn't have a shift the following day. She knew sleep would be elusive, or, unsettled at best. Draco had stayed another hour with her.

_"I think I saved him."_

_Draco's eyes had widened at her. Then he shook his head, and Hermione had regret at expressing her thought. She drew in upon herself, curling into her body on the end of the couch she occupied. Draco had chosen to look at the floor, shoulders slightly slouched, fingers clasped together in the space they hung between his legs. "I don't think that's possible. It couldn't have been you."_

_Hermione knew this was true; but she had been feeling responsible for Severus Snape's fate for almost three years now, and she couldn't ever completely accept it. As she had knelt on the floorboards of the Shrieking Shack that night, she had tried in vain to stem the blood flow from his wounds and searched her beaded bag for any potion that could have helped him. But she had failed to summon anything to her hand, except the empty bottle Harry requested, and watched the silvery tears roll down Snape's cheeks. He had stilled, and Hermione had left, leaving him behind. She had been trying to find a way to change that almost ever since. "I know. You're right. But someone did, Draco. Someone had to have helped him."_

_"How? How could someone have done that? There was so much chaos during the battle, and no one knew where he even was until it was all over. And even then," he paused to square up to Hermione. She saw him working the problem. "There was still too much happening. The only people that wanted to know what had happened to him were the Aurors and Order. They had my family identifying the Death Eater dead, asking questions, accusing…I don't remember being asked about him, though. Maybe my mother was asked, we became separated at one point. But it still doesn't explain how someone would have been able-or willing-to help him. To the Order, he had betrayed them, and for the remaining Death Eaters, they were far too concerned for their own well-being."_

_"I know. I've thought of all of this too." Hermione relaxed, thankful to have Draco to sound off against. "It couldn't have been another Death Eater. And Harry didn't clear Snape's name until days later, which would have been too late. We discovered that his body was gone that night when we went back to get it. All I do know is that Andromeda is helping him now, and she's not talking."_

_He was nodding at her, following her thoughts with ease. She inhaled and spoke one more time, "Plus, there's the actual 'how' of it. I don't know any spell that can transport someone through time or put them in two places at once. The only way to do that was with a Time Turner, but they were all destroyed at the end of fifth year. And they only worked across hours, not days."_

_Draco reached a hand out, hesitatingly resting it on her leg. Hermione swallowed thickly at his behavior, it was unlike him to initiate any physical contact with her, but it seemed to have its intended impact for her eyes immediately locked on his. "Severus Snape was a powerful wizard-more advanced that most people knew. Hell, he had me fooled almost my entire life. And he was equally as secretive. The man never slipped; it was how he had managed to survive the first and-apparently-second wars. He must have found a way to save himself, Hermione."_

When Hermione awoke the next morning, it was after an unproductive, short sleep. She laid in bed and replayed her conversations with Malfoy, trying to glean new insight to how Severus Snape had truly put "a stopper in death". But Hermione was struggling to make sense of the "how". He could not have acted completely on his own, and Hermione began to turn her focus to the list of potential accomplices he could have used. Andromeda wasn't possible, she wasn't involved at the battle. Members of the Order were out, as were the Death Eaters. Malfoy was right about that-there wasn't an advantage to either side saving Snape. But it had to be someone with skill and means. Someone with a personal attachment to the man. Hermione rose from her bed and began crossing her room, her eye catching a shimmer in the muted glow of the morning.

It was sitting on her vanity top. It was not sitting on the plain white surface the night before; she would have noticed when she removed her earrings before climbing into bed. But it was there now. Small, gold glinting in the early light through the window. It was unmistakable, and her fingers had a slight tremble as she tentatively reached for it; the list of questions forming behind her wide brown eyes. It was smaller than she remembered, and as her fingers clasped its smooth metal, it settled in her palm with a lightness that betrayed the heavy weight of its power. She looked back to the vanity surface where it had sat. A small slip of parchment, writing she recognized: _Severus Snape resides in Thistlebook House, Edinburgh._

Suddenly, Hermione Granger understood the Time Turner in her hand. Malfoy's words rushing through her mind with a velocity it almost caused an ache. "They had my family identifying the Death Eater dead, asking questions, accusing…I don't remember being asked about him, though. Maybe my mother was asked, we became separated at one point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have returned to this fix, thanks for staying with me. If you are new, welcome! I’m pleased to announce this fix will have more regular updates as it has been written ahead. Look for chapters on Saturdays. Additionally, you will not the rating has changed from T to E, as I allowed myself to let things get...spicy. 
> 
> Leave comments, ask questions, keep me honest. I’ll respond as fast as I can to all of them. 
> 
> Archer


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Here’s your update!

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione's voice rang loudly through the large receiving room of Malfoy's flat. She almost stumbled as she exited his floo, eager to reach him. She heard no response but was undeterred. She walked quickly, but cautiously, through the room into the hall and headed to the open set of French doors to her right. She kept speaking as she rounded the corner. "Draco! I figured it out! Your mother- "

The words died on her lips as she entered the room, faced with Narcissa Malfoy in the flesh. The elegant woman had loss some of her exterior hardness since the war, and her shoulders rounded in a more relaxed way than Hermione could ever remember, but she was still every inch the pureblooded lady. Her son stood next to her chair with is back to her, and Hermione could more easily read his body language. She realized she must have interrupted an argument; Draco's body was held tight, and his arms hung by his side as if he had just finished gesticulating wildly. Hermione tightened her grip on the Time Turner in her hand and opened her mouth to speak an apology but was stopped by the calm voice of Mrs. Malfoy. "Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Good morning," Hermione found herself automatically replying. She chanced taking her eyes off the woman to look at Draco. He still looked upset but had regained some of his composure. He offered her a small incline of his head and raised a hand to indicate a seat in a chair across from his mother. He sunk onto the end of the couch, wiped a hand across his face and turned toward his mother. Hermione returned her eyes to Mrs. Malfoy.

"I see that you received the Time Turner," she gestured to Hermione's closed fist and Draco's unchecked gasped briefly filled the air. "I am sure that you many questions. I am afraid, however, that not all of the answers are mine to give. Where would you like to begin?"

Over the course of the morning, Hermione learned that Narcissa had acquired the Time Turner from the belongings of a Ministry official that had been tortured and killed in the early fall following Dumbledore's death. She had paused here to address Draco, apologizing for not having it during his sixth year to help aid him in his task with the vanishing cabinet. Draco could only summon a snort and poisonous glare for his mother. Hermione almost laughed at his rather childish behavior but found the entire context of humor in this conversation to be inappropriate, so she simply continued to listen to Mrs. Malfoy's story.

Narcissa had kept the Time Turner on her person for the duration of the war. She never knew when the opportunity to use it would present itself as she was rarely left alone, and being versed in the rules for time travel, she knew she couldn't use it to change the outcome of any large events lest she change the future in unpredictable ways. Hermione was surprised by the woman's amount of restraint. "When did you finally use it?"

"When everything was done, and we had been tasked with identifying the Death Eater losses." Narcissa's carefully crafted face slipped a little at the memory. Hermione could understand; they may have stood on opposite sides, but the collection of dark wizards and witches had been acquaintances or friends of the Malfoys. It must have been exceedingly uncomfortable and difficult to see so many of them lifeless. Narcissa inhaled and continued her story, Hermione rapt with attention. "I had been separated from Draco and Lucius, the Auror was distracted, so I saw that as my opportunity. I slipped into an alcove off the Great Hall and turned. I found myself presented with the moment yourself, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter left the castle to head to the grounds. I disillusioned myself and followed you."

Hermione knew the moment that she spoke of. She looked at Draco, he was trying to put the pieces together. "We were on our way to the Shrieking Shack. It was where we knew Voldemort and Nagini were. It was where we watched him kill Snape."

Narcissa nodded at her. "I saw it all happen. I cast a stasis on him after your attempts were unsuccessful. After you left, I set about stabilizing him and securing a location for him until a time I could attend to him again."

"Why did you do it?" Hermione finally asked the question she had been patiently waiting an opportunity to ask.

"I didn't know what our fate was to be at the hands of the Ministry when we left the castle. I needed to secure every possible way to ensure that the Malfoy family would stay out of Azkaban."

"But you knew of Snape's true allegiance after the battle, so you ended up seeking him out." Hermione felt the pieces click. Narcissa nodded. "Why have you kept him hidden all this time if he could have helped you?"

"When Potter spoke for us at the trial, I knew we would not need him." Hermione bristled at the cold way Narcissa spoke of Snape. It made him sound less like a person and more like a chess piece. But she realized that for someone like Narcissa, a woman that survived both wars undamaged on the losing side, that was how she viewed people: pieces to sacrifice to save the king and queen.

"Mother, where is he?" Draco had finally spoken.

"I am unable to tell you that." Narcissa answered. "In the time since I moved Severus from the Shrieking Shack, certain…precautions have been taken to ensure his safety. Now, the same measures are enforced at his behest to keep his privacy."

Hermione knew she spoke of the Fidelius Charm. Narcissa was not the Secret Keeper, she could not tell Draco if she had wanted to. "How does Andromeda fit into this? I was under the impression that the two of you had…grown apart."

Narcissa almost smiled, but it appeared more as a thin-lipped grimace. "My sister and I have been repairing our relationship for some time. I visit with her once a month."

Hermione turned to face Draco. He locked eyes with her, and a twinge of color appeared at his cheeks. He gave a flash of a smile when Hermione spoke. "You were right Malfoy; our lies do not become us anymore. And now I understand who you were protecting with yours."

"It wasn't my place to speak of my mother's family relations. But I didn't lie to you about my involvement with Andromeda. And I certainly didn't know about any of this. I would have told you last night. It wasn't until mother showed up here this morning, asking about you that I began to put the pieces together. It was then that you came through the floo." Draco was looking back and forth between Hermione and Narcissa. Hermione smiled at him, she trusted him and knew that he hadn't lied the night before.

"Have I answered all of your questions, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked.

"Almost." Hermione steeled herself. "Why has he stayed hidden?"

Narcissa rose from her chair. She crossed the room to the exit. "I think you will have to ask him that yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story is now mostly pre-written, you can expect updates once a week. This will most likely be on Saturdays. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, I would love to hear any (and all) thoughts! 
> 
> x Archer


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Christmas, here’s my gift to you: bonus chapter!! And it’s a big one.

She stood on the cobblestone line street. It was quiet and a gentle breeze blew from the east. Her eyes were closed, and the slip of parchment was curled in her fist. It had taken a train, a taxi, and numerous hours of searching to find an approximate area for the location of the house. Now, Hermione stood trying to control her breathing before deciding to re-read the parchment and lift her eyes. One last breath and she opened her palm. _Severus Snape resides in Thistlebook House, Edinburgh._ She lifted her eyes and watched as the dwelling materialized in front of her.

The house was beautiful. An off-white color with muted green trim, welcoming windows, and beautifully tended gardens in the surround. Hermione didn't know what to expect when she had arrived in Edinburgh, but she felt a pleasant surprise flow through her. Despite all she had thought to know of Severus Snape, she had not known that this is how he would have chosen to live his second chance at life. It was downright domestic looking. Normal. She took another breath and began the path to the front door. Movement at the corner of the yard caught her eye.

"Miss Granger."

His voice was different. Still a full and rich baritone, but the usual smoothness seemed to have been replaced by an awkward hitch. It was undoubtedly a result of the injuries he had sustained the last time she had seen him. Hermione further evaluated her former professor as he approached; no longer a purposeful strong stride in his step, but a more relaxed pacing. Snape's hair still hung in black curtains around his face, but no longer shielded his eyes, nor was it as greasy in appearance. Just mildly smooth and shiny, a texture she had tried on numerous occasions to duplicate in her own brown waves. He still wore black; a rather high collared button shirt, pants, and boots. His complexion was no longer as sallow as it had been, just pale and was marred near the collar of his shirt. Another indication of the injuries he had sustained. He stopped a few steps from Hermione. She blinked up at him. "Professor."

She noted the almost imperceptible raise of his eyebrow, and how his eyes seemed to catalogue her entire presence without wavering from her face. It was taking almost all of her fortitude to keep her face neutral and her occluding shields in place under his gaze. Then, as if he had seen all he needed to, he nodded curtly and turned toward the front door. He opened it and glared back at her. Hermione immediately felt transported back to her dungeon potions class, half expecting the next words from his mouth to be "you are dismissed." But they didn't come. Instead, he offered, "Bring that insufferable brain of yours inside to ask your questions. I have other duties that will require my attention soon."

"Yes, sir." She automatically replied. With her head slightly bowed, she began walking toward the house.

"For Merlin's sake." Snape shook his head at her behavior but continued into the entryway of the house. He stepped to the side of the front door, intent on closing it after she walked through. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the interior and noted that it was a perfect reflection of the exterior of the house. Welcoming, calm, clean, and organized. She could spy a sitting room off to the left and a small dining room off to the right. At the end of the entry hallway appeared to be a kitchen door and a small flight of stairs to the right led to the second level. Snape's movements once again broke her concentration and she followed him to the sitting room. He sat in a wingback chair near the fireplace and in front of a large bookshelf. Hermione noted that every wall that wasn't a window was a bookcase. Scattered amongst the books, the cases also stored various bottles of exotic looking ingredients, mortars and pestles, and a few small cauldrons of different metals. She sat in the other wingback chair and turned to the former dead man. The silence between them was stifling. But Hermione drew upon her latent courage and began. "Hello, Professor. I'm sorry if I have interrupted something, and I appreciate you taking the time to see me."

Her words sounded stiff and overly formal. She watched Snape's inexpressive face search her own. She dodged the eye contact; this experience was taxing to her emotions and it would begin to affect her occlumency strength is she wasn't careful. "Miss Granger, I am not your professor. I haven't been for a very long time," he paused. "You are here at my behest."

She looked directly at him at this. "What do you mean?"

"I am sure you are aware of the finer details of a Fidelius Charm," he gave a slight smirk. "Those that are protected under one, such as I am, can never be found until the Secret Keeper discloses the location. As you are currently here, it means that Narcissa delivered my summons to you." He gestured at the slip of parchment still between Hermione's fingers.

She looked down at it. She had recognized his writing but had kept her hopes at bay that it truly had belonged to his hand. "How are you the Secret Keeper if you are the one under the charm?"

"I did not perform the Fidelius on this property. So, I may reside here and keep it secret. It was a small allowance I asked of Dumbledore before his…passing." Snape's voice took on an uncharacteristic dip at the mention of the former Hogwarts Headmaster. Hermione noticed his eyes flashed warningly at her when she felt her own features soften. "Given the duality of my tasks, I felt it important to have a safe house of my own should there be any…complications."

"Like dying?" Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth. She had not meant to blurt out such a statement, but Snape's calm demeanor and relative politeness was unnerving her. She gave him an apologetic look and was meant with the smallest of smiles. _Is he laughing at me?_

"Like dying." Snape's smile broke around his words. "It's true, I was not entirely confident in my ability to survive the war. I was wholly prepared to die, I thought it would afford me the release and peace I had sought for nearly twenty years. Narcissa had other plans for me. Once she secured my recovery, I gave her the location and have been here since. I learned through her that you had been searching for me."

Hermione felt as though she was very tenuously tied to her own body. Severus Snape sat before her speaking as if they were discussing probable outcomes for the Quidditch House Cup. She found herself struggling to pay attention to his words, her head was spinning as the entirety of the experience weighed heavily on her. She had searched for him for years. Even when she had indulged Harry in ceasing her research, she had never stopped risking her hope for the smallest theory or possibility that he was still alive. Hermione had always tempered herself to ensure that she didn't cross into obsession, but the feelings she had associated to the man next to her had become entangled over the years. She had memories of his strictness and coldness as a teacher. She knew he was unflinchingly dedicated to his role in the Order, and when his supposed betrayal was revealed it broke a part of her. It had only begun to mend when his delicate note floated into the tent that night on the Horcrux hunt, and a fondness she never would have associated with Severus Snape was born. Watching his demise and being helpless to change the outcome had rebroken the part of her that was almost healed. Now she sat next to him and could vaguely make out the sound of her name. Her head was swimming, and the comfortable room in which she sat felt confining-too warm. She recognized her symptoms of those that proceeded a faint, but she could do little to stop the progression. She raised her head and locked eyes with the dark eyes of Snape. Hermione felt her shields snap and the edges of her vision darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly pre-written with updates occurring on Saturdays. Leave comments, thoughts, suggestions or predictions. Thank you everyone that has interacted so far! -Archer


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are just checking in on this, note that Chapter 9 was posted this week as well!

The edges of her vision were darkening, and Hermione could distinctly tell that she was near a faint. But when her eyes locked with Severus Snape and she felt her shields snap, she pulled from deep within herself to push the darkness back. She was determined not to pass out in his presence. Hermione focused her eyes and read the face of her former potions' master; it only took a moment before she knew he had seen everything she had been keeping hidden since she had arrived. She felt her cheeks begin to flush, but Snape had the decency to look away and allow her to gather herself. "I'm sorry, Professor. I think I'm a little overwhelmed by this entire situation."

"It's to be understood. I apologize for the intrusion, heightened…emotions…make it rather difficult to avoid connection," he gestured mildly to her head. She didn't expect him to sound so contrite. He returned to his acerbic tone with his next words. "Stop calling me 'professor'."

"Just what should I call you, then?" She was regaining her composure, and she found that irritation and anger were bubbling below the surface. Hermione couldn't trace the origin: Was it because she was embarrassed? Was it the absurdity of sitting in the man's living room after years of believing him dead? Or was it simply that he was so unbothered by all of it? Hermione was struggling to find the appropriate dynamic between them. Severus Snape was a different man from what she remembered; but it was difficult for her to know how to respond to him when flashes of his previous persona kept interrupting his newly revealed nature. And he had now seen into her mind. He had glimpsed the memories of her encompassing search, her nights of reflection over the note he had sent, how she had gone from curiosity over his suspicious disappearance to her longing and desire to see him again. They were no longer teacher and student. Or allies in a war. There was room to be something entirely new, and entirely unknown.

"I think Severus will suffice, for now, Miss Granger." A clock chimed quietly from somewhere within the house, and he rose from his chair. "Are you well enough to travel?"

Hermione stood to mirror him. She was being gently evicted from their meeting. She worked to hide her disappointment, and internally chided herself for being so uncomposed that she had gleaned little from their interaction. "Yes, I am sure I can manage the apparition to London."

He escorted her the front of the house. He had kept a distance from her, and Hermione was grateful to have her back to him long enough to allow her emotions to play across her face. She was already tired of schooling her features around him. But when they reached the garden, she couldn't contain the worry and concern that she felt as she turned back to him. What was to happen now?

"I…Um…thank you for allowing me to visit." She internally groaned at how lame her words were. "It's good to-to see you so…well, sir."

"Severus." His reminder was surprisingly gentle. Hermione felt again the unease at the tonal shift from him, but she welcomed the small warmth it brought her.

"Yes, well…" Hermione hesitated. She watched him wait patiently for her to find her words. His hands were clasped behind his back and the gentle breeze played at his hair. She marveled at how relaxed he looked-a description she never had attributed to the overly stoic man she had known in her youth. Yet as Hermione watched Snape stand in his garden, she thought that he looked younger, more alive than before his "death". She couldn't help the next words that escaped her. "How will I write you? May I see you again? What happens next?"

The small ghost of a smile settled on Snape's lips again. She unconsciously sucked in and held a breath. "I will be in touch, Miss Granger."

He turned around to return to the house, it's front door still ajar. She watched his figure retreat, and as she pulled her wand to apparate, she said, "It's Hermione."

-xx-

"It's Hermione."

Then the crack of her apparition sounded in the garden. Severus Snape kept from turning to stare at the spot she had stood in. Instead, he continued into his house, a full smile gracing his lips. He walked to the stairs at the end of the entry hall and proceeded to rise to the second level. He took the first door on his right and entered his personal study. The window overlooked the front garden and cobbled street below. It had been here that he first saw Hermione Granger arrive in front of Thistlebook. He had watched her stare at the ground, read the parchment in her hand, and slowly raise her eyes to his home.

He had given Narcissa the location 6 days ago to deliver to her. He was not surprised to see her arrival but was mildly impressed she had waited as long as she had to investigate the address. Snape had always known Hermione Granger to be tempestuous, and eager to chase down every lead of the mystery she set herself to. Yet the days had come and gone, and she had failed to arrive. He was surprised to find that with each day, he had become more disappointed that she was not there. Had he been wrong to assume that she had wanted to find him?

When Andromeda had informed him of the events that had led to this point, Severus Snape couldn't hide his interest. Hermione's knowledge of the note had led to Andromeda explaining much of the behavior of his former student since his "death". It was shocking to learn of the depths to which Hermione had applied herself to glean the smallest lead on his fate. He became equally as curious as to her motives behind the search, but it had drawn him to the conclusion that she must have had a purely scholarly need to unravel the details. His interaction with Hermione in the sitting room had proven such motivations false.

He had not intended to read her thoughts. He knew upon her arrival that she was occluding him. After so many practiced years serving Dumbledore and Voldemort, it had become easy for him to recognize the trace magic involved with occlumency. But when she had begun to waver in her seat, and her eyes locked on his, the force of her shields breaking had been too easy to avoid the intrusion. He had seen it all; he had been surprised by her commitment to finding him, and the depth of her emotions for him had upended him in a way he had not felt since his youth. Hermione Granger _cared_ about him, and the warmth it brought to his soul was unlike anything he had felt since his youth. Since Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (mostly) pre-written. Look for updates on Saturdays. Leave comments, kudos, recs, etc. I love interacting with you all! -Archer


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays make me give double updates, what can I say?

_Miss Granger-Hermione-_

_Please indulge my hastened correspondence, but I felt it imperative to set about committing thought to parchment in hopes of assaying the multitude of inquiries you have remaining over our recent reintroduction. I would like nothing more than to tell you that it was my intention to remain hidden for the remainder of my years; yet, when it became known to me that I was pursued in death by your keen intellect, my curiosity was resoundingly piqued. Perhaps it is only because I have been a witness to your fastidious commitment to knowledge, that I was shocked to learn you had dropped your pursuit. This, coupled with Potter's apparent nosiness, spurred me to action. I provided my location to Narcissa to deliver into your hands, coupled with the hope that you would arrive upon my quiet doorstep. Unfortunately, our meeting met no other expectation. I apologize, again, for the intrusion which caused you undoubtedly a level of discomfort. This is why I ceased our interaction-it was not for lack of desire to speak with you. On the contrary, as the possibility of immersing myself in elements of my past have become more real, I took comfort in knowing it was at your prodding._

_As I have stayed abreast of the events following the conclusion of the war, I know you are aware of much of the role that I was forced to play-and even the motivations why. I am aware that Potter was not as...delicate...with my memories as I perhaps would have wished. You know of Lily, and my history with her. I would like to explain, now with the proper time to mourn and reflect, that I loved Lily. But I can see now that my feelings for her were twisted in my anger and become unnaturally...obsessive. This raging, impure version of love drove more of my darker actions over time, and at the behest of two equally manipulative masters, made me believe I was justified in treating the world with the cruelty I felt victimized of. If I had loved Lily, as I had when we were children, I would have carried her kindness and compassion into my actions in the war. I would have unashamedly chosen a side and fought with the courage my bitterness stole from me._

_Due to the confinement I have assigned myself to these past years, I can confidently admit all of this. I daren't say I have changed and become a simpering, spineless shell of the man you knew. But I feel comfortable admitting to an evolution within my own psyche. I no longer wish to be chained by any lingering emotions of my past, and I seek to ground my life with the kinds of relationships I have so long denied the possibility of. I am still rude, unflinchingly honest, selfish and self-assured. I don't seek approval or relish in flattery and compliments. Can you understand the difficulty I face with this internal reconciliation? Can you extend your patience and grace? Can you-_

Severus stopped writing. He cast the parchment aside on his desk. He pulled a clean sheet and set the quill against it once more.

_Hermione-_

_I should like to request the presence of your company again. Saturday next, 3pm. Your arrival will be reply enough._

_-Severus Snape_

—xx—

Hermione sat on her couch with Harry, while Draco sat in the lone reading chair. She had just finished recounting the events of her reintroduction to one, Severus Snape. There were some notable exceptions to the complete story (the fainting feeling was edited to exclude the legelimens). Draco's face was a well-worn calmness, Hermione noted; while Harry released a large sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. She distinctly felt their disbelief-and irritation-at the interactions she had had with Snape. She wondered, briefly, which of these two men were more conflicted at the confirmation that Severus Snape was once again (or still?) a living, breathing entity in their lives. Hermione felt exhausted and slumped into Harry, his arms encircling her with a gentle embrace. She let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes in his reassuring presence, until she heard a slight clearing of a throat. She raised her head off Harry's chest and looked at Draco.

"Should I be going?" he asked. Hermione noted the uncomfortableness he tried to hide. She smiled a little.

"Oh, no, Draco," she said as she extricated herself from Harry, who simply chuckled at her. "I'm sorry. We forget ourselves, sometimes. Old habits."

He gave her a smirk at that. "Well, those habits are certainly more…cuddly…than ours, right, Granger?"

"Indeed, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes, but it broke the beginning of the tension in the room. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to provide you both with more information. I had no idea that it would be so unnerving to see him again."

Harry nodded next to her. "Merlin, Hermione. I'm just so sorry that I didn't believe you years ago. You would think, that after saving my ass so many times, I would have learned to trust your gut a little more. I'm sorry I was a rubbish friend and poor excuse for help."

"It's alright, Harry. You know I lost myself for a while with all of it. It was good that you pulled me out of it before I lost myself too deep."

Hermione watched Draco roll his eyes at them and make an exaggerated sick face. She readjusted on the couch. Draco spoke. "What's next? Do you think he will contact you?"

"I really have no idea." Hermione answered honestly. "I'm not sure if he wants to be back in this world, or if he was just settling his own curiosity when he found out someone was looking for him. Maybe he just had a nostalgic feeling for seeing me squirm."

"Snape rarely made you squirm, Hermione," Harry reasoned. Hermione, however, saw the smirk that played on Draco's lips.

"Well, he does now." Draco murmured cheekily. Hermione's jaw slacked at his blatant insinuation, and Harry's eyes bulged at her.

"What- "Harry started. There was a tapping at the window, and Hermione had never been more grateful for an interruption in her life. She crossed to let the unknown owl into her flat and untied the rolled parchment. The owl left before Hermione could do anything else. She unfurled it and read.

"He wants to see me again." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is (mostly) pre-written. Updates are done weekly on Saturdays. Leave comments to interact. Thanks, readers! -Archer


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this week! Be sure to go back and read Chapter 11!!

Once again, she stood on the cobblestone outside of Thistlebook. This time she knew he was watching, so she strode with confidence toward the front door. It opened as she stepped upon the small stoop. He met her with a relaxed stance she found welcoming; his black trousers coupled with a deep green button-down collared shirt, and hair brushed off his face. "Hermione."

The rumble of his baritone betrayed an uncharacteristic warmth as he enunciated her name, and she barely noticed the scratching that tried to filter through. She had never heard the man speak her name before, but a traitorous part of her brain became alight with the hope of continuing to hear it fall from his lips. She inclined her head towards him, pulling on her courage to speak an unfamiliar word-softly and with hesitancy, "Severus."

He stepped aside permitting her entry and gestured to the seats they occupied on her previous visit. She missed the small, twitching smile that attempted to pull at his lips as he followed her to the sitting room. Hermione pushed all of her nerves and discomfort behind her occlumency shields before seating herself and facing him. "Thank you for the invitation."

Severus Snape regarded her, attempting to garner an air of nonchalance, but settling for a warm aloofness. Hermione wore her hair pulled off her face, the voluminous mass of curls had loss some of its riotous appearance, but it echoed of the young girl he once knew. He noted the length helped control the bulk of the curls, keeping them more loosely coiled, but errant strands threatened to pass along her periphery despite her attempts to keep them at bay. He enjoyed the juxtaposition; her need for cohesion or order threatened by wayward stragglers and nuisances. He briefly wondered if she realized how much it reflected what he knew of her life. "I am pleased that you agreed to return. I am...regretful of how your previous visit ended."

"Yes. I am sorry for my behavior." Hermione replied instantly, she mentally kicked herself for the reprise of the behavior she exhibited as his student so many years ago. She inhaled and could see by the look on his face that he had felt it too and tried again. "I had hoped that I would have been able to stay longer and that you would have been willing to answer some of my questions."

"I believe I have explained how it is I came to be alive and here, have I not?" His question was calm, but firm. Severus tried to have her understand that there was not much more to discuss on this topic. Hermione nodded her agreement, but he could see that his death was not what she was hoping to discuss. He shifted in his chair and hoped he didn't look as uncomfortable as he was beginning to feel. "What is it you wish to know?"

"The note." Hermione almost whispered the two words. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to discuss the note he had sent during the Horcrux Hunt first, but she was also unable to keep the words from slipping past her lips. She watched him closely, as she knew he was already uncomfortable, and she needed to gauge how far she could push this conversation. She did not shy away from his gaze, nor did she choose to occlude-he had glimpsed it all anyway-so she stared openly into his eyes.

"Ah, yes." He steepled his fingers briefly and rested back against the chair. "You know now that it was my Patronus that led Potter to the sword that night. I sent you the note hoping that that overly busy brain of yours would understand the importance of the Hallows sooner than later, and- "

Hermione watched him break off. He seemed to war briefly with himself, as though his years of spying had taught him not to reveal what he was about to say. She willed him to remember that the war was over, that she would understand whatever he was struggling to say. His dark eyes opened to hers and she felt what it was he wanted to communicate. _I wanted someone to know that I didn't want to kill Albus Dumbledore. I wanted someone to know that Potter had to die. I wanted someone to know I wasn't the villain I had to be. And I wanted-needed-that person to be you._

"Severus," she began, and his eyes seemed to close off again to her. He wasn't cold, but his aloofness returned, even if she knew he felt more comfortable with her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't understand then. Ron chose that night to return to us, and I kept the note hidden from the boys because I didn't know how they would respond. But, by the time we found you in the-in the Shrieking Shack, I was beginning to realize I had made a mistake. I should have...done more with what you gave me."

Hermione surprised herself by reaching a hand across the space between their chairs to tentatively place a hand on his forearm. He didn't flinch at her touch, but a taunt ness ran under her fingers, as if he were preparing to flee at any moment. She felt him relax and draw breath to speak. "Mr. Weasley _returned_ to you?"

She grimaced at his question, withdrawing her hand from his arm. "Yes. Some months before, after considerable influence from the Slytherin locket, fatigue, hunger, and anxiety...Harry, Ron, and I had a terrible row. Ron wanted to leave. He wanted me to go with him. He asked me to make a choice." She paused. The pain of that day was like a broken bone that never set correctly. Healed, but never the same. She knew Severus could see it on her face. "I chose Harry. And Ron chose to leave."

Severus leaned forward in his chair. "There was always going to come a time when you had to choose between what was right and what was easy."

Hermione felt her eyes sting at his words. They were Albus Dumbledore's words. _Do not cry in front of Severus Snape. Do not cry in front of Severus Snape._ She quickly cleared her throat, and Snape returned to the leaned back position he had adopted in his chair. "Excuse me, sir-Severus-might I be able to fetch a glass of water from your kitchen?"

"No need. Winky!" He replied, and a small, familiar house elf appeared at his side. "Would you please bring us some water and tea?"

The petite elf nodded her head at him before turning to Hermione. "Hello Missy Granger."

"Oh, hello, Winky." Hermione responded. She cast a glance at Severus, who almost looked to be suppressing an amused look. "How wonderful to see you again. Thank you for getting us tea."

Winky disappeared with a minute sound, and Snape spoke, cutting off Hermione's question. "When I was Headmaster, Winky became rather attached to my service. When I came here, I called for her knowing I would need the assistance with my recovery when Narcissa's house arrest began. Winky came and has willingly chosen to stay by my side. I have never forced her to remain with me. She is happy."

"My time for advocating is through. I couldn't bear to continue on that path after Dobby." Hermione brushed her hand through the air as if sweeping away his reasons. She clasped her hands in her lap and her countenance became dark when she mentioned Dobby. Winky chose that moment to reappear with the tray of tea and glasses of water.

"Dobby was a good elf." She said, then disappeared again.

"Yes, he was," Hermione responded while Severus handed her the glass of water she requested. "He saved my life."

Severus Snape watched as Hermione's face withdrew. She accepted her water but simply held the glass between her hands, eyes unfocused on it in her lap. He didn't particularly remember Dobby the house elf, but he wanted to know how he had saved the young woman in front of him, and why it made her react this way. He thought of providing the same reassurance she had given him earlier, but he was too unaccustomed to such acts. His fingers twitched instead of reaching out to her. He cleared his throat instead and set about making more noise than necessary to fix his tea. As her eyes lifted, he gently queried, "How is it a house elf saved your life?"

He watched as her hands trembled as she raised her glass to draw a substantial drink of water. They steadied, briefly, as she reached to place the glass back on the service tray. She had not raised her eyes more than what was necessary to complete her actions. The breath she drew was beyond that to reassure wayward nerves, it was pulled in to steady her soul, and Severus respected-immediately-the amount of strength she was finding within herself to answer his question. After she released her breath, clenched and unclenched her hands, Hermione finally raised her eyes to his again. "I still struggle to speak of what happened at Malfoy Manor. Harry tripped the taboo on his name. We were taken by Snatchers. Harry and Ron were removed to the dungeons, but I was held back for questioning."

She paused, breathing in that same steady way she had before. He recognized the clipped manner in which she told her story; disembodied from the experience, reciting facts and resting on simple truths to get through the telling. _How many times had he done the exact same in his servitude as a spy?_

"Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to know how we had come into possession of the sword. She was...thorough...and...creative with her methods of interrogation."

He watched as her fingers brushed across the sleeve of her sweater's right forearm. She hitched it up, rolling it back to her elbow, and Severus could make out the scarred writing in her flesh. She pulled it back down and lifted to pull her hair off her shoulder, revealing the side of her neck, and the raised 2-inch scar below her ear and near her collarbone. Her eyes met his again as her hair fell back into place. "The first _Crucio_ felt like death. And every subsequent one she cast had me wishing for it. I can't remember how many more times she may have used it before switching to the blade. It wasn't long after that Dobby appeared with Harry, Ron, and the others that were being held at the Manor. He saved me. He saved all of us. And that horrible, psychopathic bitch killed him."

She spat the last sentence with a vitriol Severus was unaware she possessed. Then he watched her falter. She released a harsh, choked sob, anger flying across her features even as sadness flooded her. He did reach for her then. His barriers broke, and he raised her from her chair as he rose from his. He met her in the space between, hands splayed over her shoulders in a way he hoped provided comfort and grounded her emotions before they overwhelmed her. She ran the back of her hand across her face and schooled her features again. He felt the signature trace of her occlumency begin to slide into place. At this, he raised one hand to her chin, tilting her face towards his. "Don't."

Hermione blinked at him but stilled at his command. "Don't hide it."

She dropped her efforts to occlude, choosing to stare into the eyes of her former professor. "Then see it for yourself."

Severus dropped his hand back to her shoulder, surprised at her invitation to enter her mind. He searched her face, looking for any hint of hesitation or refusal, but she gave none. His dark eyes settled on her honeyed ones and he could see the images she had spoken of, felt the pain and terror, marveled at her strength and fortitude, and witnessed the death of the brave elf called Dobby. As he withdrew from her memories, he stepped back to his chair. "This is why you learned to occlude, correct?"

She simply nodded as she returned to her chair again, the myriad of emotions she had felt were calm again, settled by sharing the burden with another. "The nightmares were...palpable in the weeks that followed. I began meditating before going to bed at night, and the process continued from there. Now it is almost second nature to help with the survivor guilt and the triggers I can experience at work. There are few people I drop them for."

"It was a wise decision to seek the security and control Occlumency can provide," he replied. "It also is an unsustainable way to live. It's an empty life without connection. I speak from experience."

"Are you speaking of Harry's mother, Lily Potter?" Hermione voiced her question softly, as she was want to do when approaching sensitive topics. It was a tactic she had learned from her years as Harry's best friend and had served her well. She attempted to employ the same strategy with Snape. Severus' head jerked rather awkwardly and swiftly in her direction. Hermione saw an emotion flare in his dark eyes, but she couldn't be certain what it was, and she knew to remain silent and accepting of whatever his answer may be.

"Yes. I mistreated her and paid a heavy price for my mistake. I told myself I learned so that I could keep her safe, but really I did it to hide my own pain." He rose from his chair and abruptly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (mostly) pre-written. Updates are done weekly on Saturdays. Leave a comment to interact! -Archer


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday morning and Hermione had just completed rounds on her patients in the 3rd floor Cursed Maladies Unit. She was finishing a patient's scroll chart when Draco rounded the corner of the records station, he was flashing a large smile at her. _Still looks unnatural when he does that_ , she thought. "Granger, just the witch I was looking for."

Hermione filed the scroll into its designated compartment at the station. She playfully batted her eyes at Draco while clutching a hand to her heart. "Why, Draco Malfoy, you don't mean it! After all this time?!"

Draco pulled up short in front of her, momentarily confused by her sarcasm and the small gasps of the nearby apprentice healers. He recovered well, dropping the smile for a predatory smirk and reached for her waist, pulling her close to him. More audible gasps filled the air near the records station, and Hermione was valiant in her efforts to suppress the laugh that threatened to bubble out of her chest. She allowed Draco to encircle her waist, knowing the group of apprentices were hoping to witness a fruition of hospital gossip: after many years of enmity and slow progressing friendship, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had finally decided to give in to their baser passions and prove opposites attracted. Both parties currently holding each other had known for months that rumors circled about them, and occasionally found ways to manipulate it to their favor; Hermione's Gryffindor boldness and Draco's Slytherin cunning proved an unproven match in providing the young assistant healers office fodder. Hermione's arms reached to touch the back of Draco's neck, pulling him down towards her face. There was a collective holding of breath in the hallway as more employees slowed their pace to watch. Draco angled his face so that his lips almost brushed against her ear, whispering, "Mother needed me to pass along a message from Snape. He has asked that you attend dinner at his house on Thursday. At which time, you should remind him that owls can send messages just as easily."

Hermione was certain her shudder at his words did not go unnoticed, nor did the tightening of his grip on her hips. She allowed an intimate amount of space to form between their faces before loudly replying, "Yes, Draco. Please tell your mother I would love to attend dinner."

A sigh escaped the lips of a young apprentice, her eyes welling up at the sight she witnessed. Hermione's taps at Draco's neck signaled to him that they had played their roles well and now sought to conclude their performance. He extricated himself from her embrace, straightened the front of her robes, and with signature Malfoy charm began walking away. He winked over his shoulder at her, "I'll floo tonight with all the details."

—xx—

_He left. Hermione sat in her chair, as patiently as she could muster, for almost 10 minutes. Severus Snape did not return to the sitting room. She wondered if she had overstepped. They had been having a... thorough conversation. It hadn't been about pleasant topics, but Hermione had been impressed at how easy it had been to speak with him. She had even kept her shields down, invited him into her memories, and he had been...kind. Almost gentle._

_When it became apparent that he would not be returning, Hermione called for Winky. "Please convey my gratitude to Severus for an... illuminating afternoon. I'll show myself out. It was so good to see you Winky."_

_Winky merely nodded at her and Hermione walked to the front door. As she turned the knob, she turned back to the diminutive elf and extracted a small apothecary jar. "Would you please this give to him? Tell him it is for his neck."_

_She apparated to Grimmauld Place after that, seeking the counsel of her best friend. Harry was happy to receive her, eager to hear how her most recent visit with the formerly deceased professor had gone. Ginny was visiting Shell Cottage, excited to spend time with Fleur and Bill's new baby, but Ron was sitting in the kitchen with Harry. "Hermione! Sick of the greasy git already?"_

_Hermione tried to school the frown that crossed her features when she realized she wouldn't be able to talk to Harry alone. She stopped trying at Ron's less than polite greeting. "Ronald, we aren't twelve anymore. Do try to show some maturity and respect for a man that very well saved our lives on more than one occasion."_

_Ron simply rolled his eyes at her but held his tongue. Hermione crossed the kitchen to Harry's open arm. A quick side hug steadied her mood again and she sat in her seat at table, on Harry's right, and then turned to him. "He walked out."_

_She heard Ron sputter in his seat, but Hermione kept her focus on Harry. His eyes widened a little and then quickly furrowed. "Well...what happened?"_

_Hermione recanted her visit with Severus Snape. She was only interrupted once by Ron when he demanded to know why she had let him view the memory of Malfoy Manor. Harry's glare at his friend did more to silence him than Hermione's words would have been able to, and she reached the end of her tale. "I asked about your mother, Harry."_

_She reached over to cover his hand with her own. Given how shocking the depth of Snape's feelings for Lily Potter were, Harry had learned to handle the complicated history with a tremendous amount of grace. Hermione's actions were out of moral support, not guilt. She knew, if Harry had been given the chance to speak with Snape, he would want to know more of his mother-even if it came with a link to the former spy. "I guess it makes sense that he wouldn't know how to talk about her," Harry started. "How do you talk about someone that shaped so many of your life's important decisions? Then have to sit idly as the worst befell them? The guilt must be overwhelming."_

_Before Hermione could respond, Ron rose from the table. He ran a hand across the back of his neck and looked up at the pair of friends at the end of the table. "I have to go," he said. A sheepish look crossed his face, and then he left for the floo._

" _What was that all about?" Hermione asked the now empty side of the kitchen. "Harry?"_

" _I think he realized he may have more in common with Snape than he'd ever want to admit." Harry said. His face softened and he cradled her hand between his own. "Then again, so do I."_

_Hermione felt like she'd been hit with a bludger. "Oh, Harry," she gasped. "I have never blamed you or Ron for anything that happened at the Manor."_

" _I know you don't, Mi," Harry replied._

" _Besides," Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard Harry speak. "Snape felt more than friendship for Lily. He took what happened to her differently-the way someone who lost a love would."_

" _Mi," Harry intoned with a voice that made Hermione pay attention to him. "I have no doubt that Snape was once in love with my mother, and the guilt he has carried for 20 years over her death, has left a cavernous hole in his understanding that it's possible to move past that love. That forgiving himself for what happened to her won't prove that he loved her less, but that everything that came after-all of his actions-sought to honor that love more."_

_Hermione clutched Harry's hands, grateful that her best friend had matured in ways his rushed and tumultuous childhood could have prevented. "And you and Ron know what that's like? You for Ginny and him with me?"_

" _I'm not sure it's as simple as that." He smiled warmly at her._

_Hermione hated feeling uncertain, unclear, but that was exactly what Harry was making her feel. "What do you mean?"_

" _It took me a long time, Mi," Harry said. "A long time to realize that there are so many different types of love in this world. And that the rarest, and most challenging, of them is the one that changes itself to be exactly what you need when you need it."_

" _That's you," Harry took a deep breath at Hermione's minute gasp. "I almost didn't know how to move past what had happened to you at the Manor. We had been alone, together, for months before it happened. Something had shifted between us, and you had stopped being 'Hermione: brilliant, annoying best friend'. It was so much deeper than that."_

_Hermione nodded. She knew what he meant because she had felt it too. "Then Ron returned, and we went back to what we were. It was what we both needed. After the Manor, everything happened so quickly, and then there we were in the entry of the castle, and you were telling me you would go with me into the Forbidden Forest. You knew what I had to do, but you were willing to shoulder that burden with me. The love, our kind of love, had changed. Again."_

_Hermione had to pull her hand away to brush and the small tears that had escaped during Harry's story. He had never said any of this to her before-she loved him all the more for saying it now. "I don't think my mother was ever those things for Snape. I don't think he ever had someone to be what he needed, when he needed it. To show him and support him and shoulder his burdens."_

_Hermione nodded to him. He spoke one last time. "He loved her. She may have even loved him. But their love could never change. It could never evolve and become more than the selfishness that idealistic love pretends to be. It was only ever something wanted, not something needed."_

—xx—

Hermione returned home from work and settled on Chinese take away for dinner. It was rare for her to have dinner delivered as she enjoyed the pleasure that cooking gave her. She kept up her flat and did her laundry because they were essential functions of living, not because she sought to hone her skills for a future in domesticity. A lesson Ron had quickly learned in their brief relationship.

After a quick shower and change to comfortable clothes, dinner's arrival brought with it a green flash of flames and the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Granger? You in?"

Hermione has just settled herself on the couch, take away boxes littering the top of the coffee table as his head popped into the fireplace. "I'm here."

"What are you-is that Chinese?" He spoke, eyeing the containers.

"Yes."

"From that place down the street?"

"Yes."

"Is there cashew chicken?"

"Yes."

The flames roared slightly, and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace. "Scoot over and hand me a fork."

He crossed to the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, by all means, Mr. Malfoy, do make yourself at home."

He ignored her attempt at being put out, settled into the couch, picked up the cashew chicken container and turned to her. "I would think that my work girlfriend would be far more accommodating after that display earlier today."

She shoved him inelegantly with her foot. "I still don't know why you like to play that game with the poor, unsuspecting, young, apprentices. If they ever find out we've been taking the mickey out of them this whole time, I shudder to imagine how uncooperative they will become."

"Oh, shove it, Granger," he suppressed a chuckle. "You enjoy it just as much as I do. It keeps the relationship inquisition away from you, allowing you to keep your mind on your work...and Severus Snape."

Hermione didn't react to Draco's statement, but she did watch as he took a bite of his coveted meal and leveled a direct stare at her. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Draco didn't know much of Hermione's search for his mentor, only that she had tried to figure out what had become of him after the Battle of Hogwarts. He knew of her first visit with Snape, and while she hadn't explicitly mentioned it to _him_ , he knew the man had unsettled Hermione in a way he hadn't played witness to since their Hogwarts days. Draco has also been perceptive enough to realize that she had spent the bulk of her day at work distracted, and the shudder that had passed through her when he conveyed the dinner invitation, were behaviors unbecoming of the level-headed witch he now claimed as a friend. "I mean, whatever it is that has happened since he announced his return to you, it has you preoccupied. The man has an insidious ability to take up mental real estate, and it makes him difficult to ignore. I tried. For almost the whole of sixth year. We all know how that turned out."

"He has not..." she started. "The Snape I knew was cold, cruel, and unyielding. He showed no capacity for understanding or compassion, much less kindness. But when I visited him on Saturday, he was anything but cold and cruel to me."

Draco put his take-away container back on the coffee table. He faced Hermione, his voice taking on the bedside tone he used on his patients at St. Mungo's. "Hermione. Severus Snape IS all of those things. He is cold. He is cruel. He is unyielding. He always has been, and I knew the man well. He spent Christmases at my house."

Hermione giggled at the imagery of Severus Snape during Yuletide celebrations. She stopped and smiled at Draco to continue. "But he also looked out for me. He mentored me and taught me how to navigate the world I found myself thrown into. He split his soul to save me. He may not know _how_ to show emotions beyond what he has used to survive, but it doesn't mean he is incapable of feeling them."

"I just wish I knew what he wanted from me." Hermione replied, and went back to her take away box.

"Maybe you'll find out what you want from each other." Draco answered and picked up his dinner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (mostly) pre-written. Updates happen on Saturdays. 
> 
> Thank you everyone that has left kudos, bookmarks, comments, or even recommended! I feel truly touched by the reception to this fic. I may not have mentioned it, but this is the first I’ve written and it means a lot to see it being embraced. I don’t think I’ve missed any comments, but if I have leave me another and I’ll get to it! 
> 
> As always, any and all comments are deeply encouraged and appreciated. Love to all! -Archer


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments! I do my best to respond to all of them.

_Severus,_

_I do hope that this manages to find you before Thursday evening. I am terribly sorry to inform you that I am unable to attend dinner with you. St. Mungo's has had a rather unseasonable, and disturbing, uptick in dragon pox cases this week. I have been called off my regular floor duties to assist the Magical Diseases Unit in rotating healers that can provide care-the majority of the new cases in the last 24 hours are all children under the age of ten. We haven't discussed it yet, but I completed my course study in mediwizardry following my NEWTS. I work on the Cursed Maladies floor with Draco, although we have different areas of focus. While dragon pox is not curse related, our pediatrics unit is spread thin under the strain of the influx and its regular duties, and as I originally began my tenure in that department before switching specialties, they have requested my assistance._

_I hope the abrupt notice does not put undue stress on Winky, and that you can find it within you to accept my most sincere regrets. I look forward to our next meeting._

_Respectfully,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Draco has requested that we attempt to find alternate means of communication as he does not see himself as an owl. I have amended my floo to accept your calls or a visit if you find that acceptable. The proper fireplace is "Granger Flat"._

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for the notice. Winky was disheartened by the cancellation as she has longed to be able to entertain more than just myself in the house; visits with Narcissa or Andromeda are often short, formal occasions that only require the basic tea. I do believe that Winky was looking forward to an opportunity to impress you-your previous ideologies having been motivation to produce quiet a cleaning frenzy and long-winded discussions of menu selections._

_I, myself, admit to a level of disappointment at your absence. I had wished to express my most profound apologies for the abrupt end to our previous visit. I do hope to be able to explain myself more thoroughly when next we meet, but for now, allow me to express that my abrupt departure was in no way a reflection to any word, thought, or action on your part during our visit. I find discussing Lily to be…uncomfortable. It is akin to using a muscle that has shown signs of atrophy, I am ill-practiced and therefore reticent to expound upon my past with her. I do hope that you are able to appreciate that there are certain topics, and especially certain people, that conjure unsolicited reactions within us and are-through no fault-an unplanned demise to perfectly fulfilling exchanges of conversations._

_Additionally, my request for your presence was to also express my gratitude for the salve you thoughtfully left with Winky. While I am certain your generous nature led you to procure a possible aid to my…malady…I also think you were unable to deny the professional curiosity associated in providing treatment. During my recovery I have concocted multiple scar salves, but I admit that I find your offering most agreeable to easing the tightened skin. Is this the salve St. Mungo's issues to patients? I should like to know more of its properties and compare it to the previous iterations I made._

_Speaking to that, I am sorry that so many children have taken ill. Dragon pox is not as fatal as it was generations ago, but I have been assured that the illness is still challenging and can be prolonged in its effects. Knowing your work ethic and determination to see to the upmost care with all creatures (including children), the pediatrics floor is fortunate to borrow your services, if even for a brief time. I was unaware that you worked in the same department as Draco, but that is a topic I'd be interested to discuss with you further._

_In closing, I shall endeavor to contact you again in a few days._

_Severus_

-xx—

It had been nearly two weeks since Hermione had cancelled her dinner plans with Severus Snape, and since he had promised to contact her. She had barely had time to focus on his distinct lack of communication, the dragon pox outbreak had intensified in the days that followed and had only begun to find stability, but as she returned to her flat for the first time in days she thought on the silence from her new reacquaintance. His letter had been a welcome distraction in the small moments she allowed for pause during her work. She felt such affinity to the way he described talking about Lily-it was closely akin to how she felt when discussing her relationship with Ron during (and immediately following) the war. Hermione couldn't wait to provide him the reassurance that she would not bring up Lily Potter again in conversation, and that he should not feel pressured to discuss their past with her. She was also heartened to learn that Snape had used-and liked-the scar salve she left with Winky. She knew him to be a man of discerning tastes, so she tried not to allow her pride to be inflated by the compliment of his review. Instead, Hermione had felt a stirring of affection at the knowledge that some level of trust had begun to exist between them if Severus Snape had used an unfamiliar product at only her behest. The warmth provided by that connection had fueled her over the last two weeks.

She closed the door to her flat, hanging her lime robe on a peg next to it, and dropped her healer satchel onto the entry table. Her eyes drew along the sitting area of the living space towards the small dining room and entry to the open kitchen. Despite being uninhabited over the last four days, the flat still held a welcoming air and comfort. As Hermione entered into the living space, she spotted a small parcel and parchment on the end table past the sofa. The parcel was rectangular and wrapped in black paper, the parchment folded in half and tucked under one corner. Hermione pulled her wand and ran a quick flourish over the parcel. Her war-honed instincts and current occupation made her wary of the unknown. When the spell came back clear of routine curses, Hermione gingerly tore the paper away from the parcel. It was a small, well-worn journal of midnight blue leather. Before she opened its bindings to reveal the contents, Hermione reached for the folded parchment, and sat upon the sofa to read the note.

_Hermione: it took two days of careful experimentation to determine the components of the scar salve you left, but the greatest shock was the discovery of the magical signature connected to the fine craftsmanship…it was yours. I am now truly indebted to you, for the discomfort of the last years has finally waned and the skin appears to have begun healing. This journal is a small token of my appreciation. It contains formulas to the previous salves I made. While they did not work on my cursed scar, it occurred to me that they might still find use in your line of work._

_Gratefully yours,_

_Severus_

_P.S.- I asked Winky to place this where you might see it but would not be an invasion of your privacy. I will attempt a floo call in the evening of the 26_ _th_ _._

Before Hermione had a moment to try to recall the date, the floo glowed green before her, and she started. "Hermione? Are you in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (mostly) pre-written. Updates occur on Saturdays! Continue to leave comments so that I can interact with all of you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that leaves kudos, comments, or has bookmarked this. Like most that write, it’s what motivates us to keep going, so please drop me a note!

"Hermione? Are you in?" The voice of Ron Weasley echoed into Hermione's living room.

"Yes, Ron. I've just arrived. Did you need something?"

"Can I step through?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. She was tired, and had been looking forward to a bath, a book, and a reasonable bedtime. "Yes, sure," was her reply.

The green flames roared once more, and Ron's body materialized from his shoes up to his shock of red hair. He had an easy smile on his face and carried a small bag in his right hand. Despite her fatigue, Hermione was glad to see her friend. Following the end of their ill-suited romance, it had taken the pair a fair amount of time to return to a friendship steeped in a deeper bond then most could know. Gone were hesitant stilted back-and-forth conversational volleys and in their place an unrestrained bluntness developed in their conversations. It was always a marvel to outsiders to see the different dynamics Hermione held between her two best friends: Ron and Hermione's bickering and honest discussions rivaled that of any married couple, but the two could barely spare more than a familial touch; whereas, Harry and Hermione would never dream of speaking such harshness to each other, choosing to employ physical contact to fill the quiet spaces and convey meaning. And while Hermione would always rely more on Harry in her time of need, Ron was a welcome reminder that her world required balance. "Alright there?"

Hermione leaned lazily back against the soft sofa and toed off her shoes as she contemplated his question. The journal and note lay forgotten next to her. Ron crossed to sit next to her and cocked his head, indicating his need for her response. "Exhausted, but alright. We only had one new case in the last 24 hours, so the team collectively decided I could use a night off."

Ron placed the bag he brought on the coffee table. "I was at the Burrow, Mum insisted that this be delivered to you on pain of death."

Hermione opened the bag to reveal a large bowl of stew and a hardy chunk of hearth bread, both Molly Weasley specialties. She groaned in delight at the sight of the comfort food. "Circe bless your mother and her omniscient ways."

"Meddlesome ways, more like," Ron chuckled. "I was told if you weren't here, I was to place it in your refrigermater and leave a note. She knows you're working too hard, and I'm half-minded to agree until I remember all of those kids. How many total is it now?"

"Including the one from last night, it's been 82 infected in the last two weeks." Hermione sighed and closed the bag. She used her wand to levitate it to the kitchen, she would eat when Ron left, and she had had a long bath. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes shut, fatigue beginning to settle heavily in her. "But we've had 25 show enough improvement to be sent home, and another 18 sent to observation floors to be discharged in the next couple of days. Thank Merlin we didn't lose any of them."

Ron nodded along and shifted to pick up the forgotten journal and note on the sofa. "What's this?"

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her body towards her friend. She drew her legs underneath her and settled her back against the corner of the sofa. "I just received that when I arrived home. It's from Severus."

"Severus." Ron rolled the name slowly off his tongue. Hermione internally cringed at how it sounded coming from his mouth, but she noticed that it held no malice or judgement. "Does he normally send you ratty old diaries?"

Hermione released a chuckling breath. "It's a _journal_ from his experiments with scar-reducing salve. I gave him some of mine, which works better than what he created, but he thought I could use his notes for my patients. It was really quite…generous of him."

Hermione watched Ron carefully as she spoke. The topic of Severus Snape was not one they had discussed much since her initial visit with the older professor. She knew Ron fought against his preconceived notions of the man, worked hard to move past old grudges and prejudices, but she couldn't tell if Ron minded Hermione's growing interaction with the man, so she rarely brought it up with him. Ron took a moment before he opened his mouth only to close it again. "Ron, does it bother you that I see him?"

Ron snapped his eyes to her face. She looked at him with concern. While she would never let any person dictate the actions she took in her life, it didn't make her immune from the importance of the opinions of those that she cared most deeply for. Hermione knew that Harry was cautiously supportive of her growing friendship, Ginny was perversely intrigued by what she thought Hermione found attractive about the man, and Draco was teasingly pleased that he finally knew someone that could get under her skin and make her nervous. But Hermione did not know what Ron thought. She braced herself for his response.

"No," he began. "No, it doesn't bother me that you see him. I can't understand it, but there isn't much I think I've ever understood about you when you've set your mind to something. I just want you to be careful. He may have earned Harry's respect, and he's gaining your trust, but he was still a right git to you most of your life, and you know I have little tolerance for that. I'm choosing to believe that you know he's changed."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione stifled a yawn and blushed at him. "Sorry, I'm really trying to keep the fatigue from catching up with me."

Ron awkwardly patted her hand and returned the journal to her. "No worries. I should leave you be."

She watched him rise from the couch and make his way to the fireplace. "Do you think you'll make it to Grimmauld for dinner Saturday night?"

"I hope so," she replied. "Thank you for bringing me dinner, and for trying to understand."

Ron nodded to her as he grabbed the floo powder. He turned to toss it into the fireplace when Hermione called his attention back. "Do you know what the date is?"

"It's the 26th, Hermione." The fire glowed green and Ron called for Grimmauld Place. The living room darkened in the wake of the floo network. She glanced a quick look at her watch and noted that it was just past six o'clock. She knew the bath and dinner would have to wait, choosing to hastily change her clothes and ingest a half-dose of pepper up potion. Just as she sat back on the couch and opened Severus' journal, the fireplace glowed green once more, and a full-timbered voice called her name.

"I'm here, Severus," she replied and made her way to kneel in front of the fireplace as his face appeared in the flames. "You sound well."

"Yes, quite." He replied. "I am sure I have you to thank."

"I should be thanking you!" Hermione called. "How generous of you to share your research with me. I only just opened your journal this evening, as it is the first chance I have had to be home in the last few days."

Severus nodded and regarded her as closely as one was able through the flames. "The outbreak has been rather extensive then."

"Yes," Hermione responded. "It's the most cases the community has seen since the late seventies. And only confined to children. But we have been fortunate that no child has passed from it, and the numbers have decreased to the point that we know we are past the worse of it. I am grateful for the opportunity to finally come home."

"Forgive me," Severus looked downcast. "I should allow you to recover this evening, it was presumptuous of me to call."

She saw him draw back. "No! Not at all! I'm very pleased you contacted me. I just…well, I was just hoping to have a spot of dinner before the floo activated. But I wouldn't mind the company, if you were willing to step through?"

Hermione held her breath. She saw Snape's eyes blink twice and his jaw set. "That would be acceptable."

She scrambled away from her fireplace and brushed a few stray curls from her face. Hermione could distinctly identify the nerves and excitement in her stomach as she watched the flames build and Severus Snape gracefully entered her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (mostly) written. Updates occur on Saturdays.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! 
> 
> I’ll post another chapter on Saturday, but a mid-week pick me up felt necessary! Enjoy, and leave me a note.

She was snoring. A soft, almost purring sound that escaped her parted lips as she exhaled. The soft curls that framed her face were not stirred by the disruption, and the rest splayed neatly behind her head on the pillow. She lay on her side, facing the center of the space, legs tucked almost fetal toward her stomach, a hand tucked softly under her chin with the other reaching across toward the other, empty pillow. Her face wasn't as relaxed in sleep as he thought it would be, but she still exuded a sense of peace, and he knew the exhaustion would keep her from waking as he moved about the room. He stole a last glance at her still form and fought against the rising warmth in his chest. Severus Snape tread his steps with the practiced silence through the short hallway to the fireplace, leaving Hermione Granger to her soft bed and dreams.

As Severus extracted himself from his own fireplace, grey, pre-dawn light was growing in the sitting room. Winky stood at the foot of the stairs, eyeing him with an elf equivalency of amusement. "I hope you have not waited up all night, Winky."

"Oh no, Mister Sev, sir." The diminutive elf's eyes twinkled in a manner so reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore that Snape stopped his approach to the stairs. "Does Mister Sev need anything?"

"No, thank you, Winky. That should be all. I am to retire for a while and should like to remain undisturbed." Snape began to ascend the stairs, looking forward to the welcome of his own soft bed despite the breaking of dawn outside. The evening had slipped effortlessly into night and sloped into the beautiful morning.

"And if Missy Granger were to call?"

Snape could feel the elf hide a smirk behind his back, but he continued to climb the stairs. "Ask her to receive me in the back garden and wake me. Give her a cup of black tea, no sugar and a splash of milk while she waits."

He entered the bedroom, toeing off shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. Severus Snape felt wonderfully tired and made quick work to land on the bed. He knew Winky was right: it was possible Hermione might call, but only after a few blissful hours of sleep. They had both earned the respite.

—xx—

_He had watched her as she removed items from the bag on her kitchen counter. As she bustled to acquire the appropriate dishes and flatware from cabinets, Severus took in his surroundings. The flat wasn't overly spacious and had a very comfortable, welcoming feel. There was but a singular bookcase that acted as a divider between the living space and dining room. He noted that the dining table held copies of The Daily Prophet from last week and the latest issue of The Quibbler. There was also a catalog for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a Quidditch magazine, and several envelopes addressed to Hermione. None of it appeared disorganized, out of place or messy. A small hallway led away from the living area where, he assumed, her bedroom and bathrooms were. Perhaps a second room with an office was his guess for the third door he could see in the muted darkness. His attention returned to his dinner companion as she spoke and gestured back to the couch. "Molly sent stew and hearth bread. She tends to fret over me when I work a lot. And she always seems to know when I work a lot. Is it alright to sit there? I have yet to go through the correspondence on the table and don't trust myself to move things-I may not remember why I did it in the morning."_

_Severus reached out to take a share of the meal she offered and nodded his agreement of the living room. He let her lead across the small space to allow her to choose her seat first, and took up the opposite end of the couch from her. They set the bowls and plate of bread on the coffee table and Hermione summoned glasses of water from the kitchen. He noted his former journal rested on the end table next to her. He had deliberated sending it with Winky earlier in the week, but Severus Snape was a man determined to live this phase of his life with a marked difference: he would not be afraid to allow himself to be close to people he felt drawn to and he would try to make his emotions more accessible to them. Sending Hermione his research as a token of gratitude has made him nervous, he had not made such overtures to anyone since his childhood days, and the resulting vulnerability that permeated his thoughts of the last few days were quieted by her exclamations of excitement earlier about reviewing his notes._

_They began their meal in silence. Severus barely managed to hold back the low sound of appreciation for the Weasley matriarch's well made stew, and he almost choked on it when a similar sound escaped out of Hermione. "Thank Merlin for Molly Weasley," he heard her chuckle as she looked at his face._

_"I was never one to stay after meetings, or invited come to think of it, to partake in her cooking," he had turned his lips up in a half smile. "I'm thankful I never knew what I would have been missing."_

_Severus watched as the light started to leave Hermione's face as she spoke, "I am sorry for...well, all of that."_

_"I played my part well if none of you could tolerate me," he replied. "There is no need for apology."_

_It would be the first of many small bridges they built and crossed during the evening. They discussed the scar salve notes and her path to a success. Hermione told him of her work in Cursed Maladies and the exhaustion of the dragon pox outbreak. Severus told her of books he had read, experimental potion theories he pondered, and rebuilding his relationships with the Black sisters. Conversation between them would ebb and flow, and cease upon topics or people that still carried too much baggage. For Severus, when such moments arose, he found he became increasingly desperate to break through and carry the burden of her troubles-or attempt to ask that she shoulder some for him. As the night slipped further into day, Hermione surprised him over a cup of tea. They had been quietly musing in their respective places on the couch, bodies turned inward to face each other. He observed as she set her tea down and hugged her knees to her chest. She lay her chin across the arms that crossed atop the knees, and Severus noted the vulnerability her eyes betrayed. "Was ALL of it an act?"_

_Severus found himself leaning an arm across the back of the couch to draw himself closer to her, for she had almost whispered the question. But he knew what she had meant. He had spent a great deal of time reflecting on the myriad of layers he had created in his life over the last twenty years; he wanted to dissect apart what was his own, what was expected of him (and by whom), and what he allowed to be because he had no more will to challenge what his life had become. "No," he finally replied. "Not all of it was an act. But much of what was painfully real for you existed in a numbed sense of reality for me."_

_Hermione cocked her head to the side, her cheek now resting on the crossed arms, and he took it as the sign to continue his explanation for she was clearly dissatisfied with his answer. "I do not believe myself to be a good man that was irreparably led down a darkened path. I have never deigned myself a martyr to be saved and understood. In my youth, I made my decisions and was unmoved by the consequences of my choice; until the only balance I had ever known was taken from me. When she was gone, I allowed and welcomed the blackness of loss to seep into my very breath. Punishing myself was not fulfilling enough, it was not deep enough. I was unsatisfied unless I could be joined in misery by those around me. By the time I met you, I was willing to watch the world burn for the price of my own sins. I know how intolerable and cruel I was-I haven't lost that part of myself even now. But I let my grief become twisted, and my mourning became something that could be used against me."_

_He watched her closely as he spoke. He took in every micro expression that flirted across her face. He forced himself to keep open body language even as his brain screamed to hide his weaknesses, that it wasn't safe to willingly provide so much ammunition. But when Hermione Granger reached out a hand to cover his forearm on the back of the couch, Severus Snape found his reserve and knew he could continue speaking. "I'm unsure if it will ever be enough to apologize for the wrongs that I committed. I doubt explanations of my motivations will ever bring someone peace. But I know I shall carry much regret about my life,and these last few years have given me the chance to find balance again that is not dependent upon one person."_

_Her hand squeezed his arm, and Severus felt her warmth. He tried to understand the unspoken words she meant, but his tolerance for the new and unknown only lasted so long. He withdrew his arm and reached for his tea. Hermione pulled her hand back in on itself and settled her head against the back of the sofa. He saw her yawn and close her eyes. "You have done bad things for good reasons, and have kept yourself from enjoying good things for bad reasons. You are a contradiction of light and dark, good and evil. You are not a good man, Severus Snape, but neither were Albus Dumbledore or Tom Riddle. And so long as you don't treat me and mine like either one of those two men, I'm not afraid of how grey your soul might be."_

_Her voice trailed off as she finished speaking, and when he turned to her, Severus could see that fatigue had taken too fast ahold. He brandished his wand to send the dishes to the kitchen and then gingerly levitated Hermione down the hall and through the door that showed a large bedroom behind it. He arranged her gently before exiting to the hallway. The warmth he had been fighting in her presence threatened to overwhelm again, but he allowed it to seep into his veins. Something like affection flitted through his mind as he reached for the floo powder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to SacShibari for their unflinching support and kind guidance. 🤍
> 
> I continue to be humbled by every kudo and comment that is left. This story really starts to roll from here, so if you’ve been patient...it pays off. Leave me a note, I’ll get back to you all. 
> 
> This story is (mostly) pre-written with updates on Saturdays.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t catch the bonus chapter, go back and read Chapter 16 first!

When Hermione awoke in her bed, she had no distinct knowledge of how she had come to reside there. She checked the time, believing the greying light in her room to be the pre-dawn hours she recollected spending with Severus in her living room, only to discover that it was early evening. She had slept all day, something that last occurred the day Harry found her in the library of Grimmauld strung out and exhausted. Hermione stood from her bed, stretching to bring about proper blood flow, and began reviewing her previous evening's events and company.

Hermione busied herself with preparations for a hot shower, thinking of how comfortable the conversations with Severus had been. He had always been intelligent, and Hermione found she liked having an equal to discuss the finer elements of healing and potion making with. She was surprised by his candor at times and respected his quiet support when a difficult topic would arise. He never pressed her to discuss anything she was unwilling to do so, but she sensed that he would be a formidable pillar of strength should she choose to unpack her baggage with him. As she stepped into the spray, she knew that the entirety of the night had not resided in his realm of comfort, but she felt a stirring affection for how much he tried to remain open and honest with her-especially when she could tell she had pushed his boundaries. She shampooed and recalled how his whole body tensed when she had gently placed her hand on his forearm. It was as if his whole body was preparing to flee through the fireplace, but she felt as he forced himself to relax and attempt to find acceptance in her physical reassurance. It hadn't lasted long, but Hermione appreciated his efforts as she shut off the shower and prepared to dress.

Her thoughts stayed with Severus as she made her way to the living room and was gleefully surprised to find everything in its rightful place and the dishes from the night before cleaned and stacked on her kitchen counter. _How out of it was I at the end of the night?_ She wondered as she sat down at the dining table. Hermione marveled at the unexpected kindness he had shown her: moving her to her bed, cleaning the dishes, and righting the living space. She shook her head and reached for the stacks of newspapers and correspondence in front of her.

—xx—

It was nearing eleven when Hermione's floo activated. "Hermione? Are you home? Please, I need your help."

Hermione rushed back to the living room from her small office off the hall. As she approached the floo she could see the worried face of Andromeda Tonks searching through flat for her. "I'm here Andromeda. Is everything alright? What can I do?"

"It's Teddy," Andromeda replied. "He's ill, and I'm hesitant to take him to St. Mungo's because of the outbreak. Can you please come through and have a look at him? He's never been this sick before, and I've exhausted all of my ideas."

"Of course," Hermione replied, grabbing her travel mediwitch kit off the entry table. "Step back, please, I'm coming through."

When Hermione exited Andromeda's fireplace she was immediately on edge. Andromeda practically pounced on her, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall towards Teddy's room. She could hear the small child at the door, he was coughing and whimpering as it seemed to be preventing his ability to sleep, he was coiled in on himself in the center of his bed and his brow was wet with sweat. "Andy, I'd like to examine him while you tell me about his symptoms, is that alright?"

Andromeda dropped to Teddy's side and spoke soft words to the boy. He opened his eyes and looked at his grandmother then to Hermione. Andromeda nodded and stepped back to allow Hermione access. "Hi, Teddy. I'm going to take a look at you and then I'm going to help you feel better."

The boy's eyes welled with the tears of a toddler that couldn't explain what was going on with their body; the tears that expressed pain, fear, and the need for comfort. Hermione placed her hand on his forehead and gently cupped his cheek. She removed her wand and began casting diagnostic spells as she looked to Andromeda, waiting for the older witch to explain the timeline of symptoms. "He woke up late and groggy, which is unlike Teddy," Andromeda began. "He refused his breakfast and had a general lethargy throughout much of the morning. I noted that he had a small fever by lunch, and the coughing began around then too. He would only have a little bread and broth at lunch and refused to sleep unless I was with him. It seemed like the beginnings of a cold, so I gave him the usual potions to manage his symptoms. But he just has been steadily getting worse, and now he is complaining of his body hurting. I don't know if he means his muscles, or his bones. The fever has only increased as the day has gone on, and I just became really worried when he hasn't been able to sleep."

Hermione had completed her diagnostic spells, listening to Andromeda describe Teddy's symptoms. She pulled small potion bottles from her mediwitch bag and coaxed Teddy to sip them slowly. She waved her wand over his bed, charming the linens to stay dry despite his sweat and adjust to his body temperature while he slept. She added a second layered charm that would alert her if his temperature rose too high or he awoke again throughout the night. Hermione watched her pseudo-nephew finish his potions, collect his small stuffed wolf and curl up back onto his pillows, sleep claiming him before he had finished adjusting his position. Hermione gestured to Andromeda to return to the living room before she spoke. "It would appear that Teddy had caught scrofungulus. It's a little unusual as we haven't had any information at the hospital that it's going around right now, but with the Dragon Pox outbreak it's possible that we just haven't had many people come in reporting these symptoms. I've given him a fever reducer, a cough suppressant, a mild sleep potion, and something to ease the aches. This is much like any common flu, Andy, it just tends to flare up faster and can make little ones more uncomfortable than adults. You did everything right by him, and in a couple of days he should start to feel much better. Have you ever had exposure to this?"

Andromeda looked considerably relieved. "I had it one summer as a teenager."

"That's good," Hermione said. "It is highly contagious, but as you've already had it once before you shouldn't be at much risk. And, if by chance, you begin to experience symptoms they should be mild."

Andromeda sat in a chair, rubbing her forehead and exhaling a breath. "Thank you, Hermione. It's rare that I feel out of my depth in taking care of Teddy, but I couldn't listen to his whimpers without my heart breaking. I wasn't sure who else to call."

"It's quite alright," Hermione sat in the other chair. "You know how much Teddy means to me, I'm happy to help. And Teddy will be fine from this, he really will."

Andromeda nodded and looked more closely at Hermione at the phrasing she had used. Hermione straightened her back and inhaled. "What are you afraid to tell me, Hermione?"

"Andy," she began slowly. Hermione licked her lips and inhaled again as she tried to choose her next words carefully. "Has Teddy been showing any unusual behaviors lately?"

"Unusual, how? What do you mean? Is something wrong with Teddy?"

Hermione closed her eyes before fixing her stare on Andromeda. "How is he with the full moon?"

Andromeda covered her gaping mouth with her hand. Concern and disbelief colored her expression as she searched Hermione's face for a sign-any sign. "You don't think…he's never shown any symptoms like his father did. Hermione, please, tell me what you are thinking."

"Most of Teddy's symptoms align to scrofungulus, but some of Teddy's symptoms are more closely associated with the fringe properties of lycanthropy." Hermione reached her had to grasp Andromeda's. "I'm not saying he is a werewolf, but his diagnostics came back…unusual, for a four-year-old boy."

Andromeda nodded at Hermione to continue. "Even with a fever, Teddy runs at a much higher core body temperature than what is even considered to be in the normal range. The muscle aches are almost a perfect replica of what Remus used to experience. And you've mentioned to Harry that Teddy gets run down with enough frequency that I've noted it-it runs parallel to the moon calendar."

"So, what does that mean, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Andy. There has never been anyone like Teddy before." Hermione withdrew her hand and sat back in her chair. "There's not any documentation on the human child of a werewolf. Much less one of a werewolf and metamorphmagus. But I'd like to keep a closer watch on Teddy and track his symptoms more closely once he recovers. Is that alright?"

Andromeda nodded again. "Hermione, what will happen to him? How do you explain to a child that he could become a mon-"

"He would not be a monster!" Hermione's voice was laced with venom. "Remus Lupin was a man and a werewolf, and he was one of the best people I ever knew. He was never a monster-I would know, I stood in front of him as he transformed under the power of the curse. Don't ever say that a werewolf is a monster in my presence, Andromeda. I mean it."

"You're right, Hermione," Andromeda had the decency to look ashamed for her verbal misstep. "Remus was not a monster, and Teddy wouldn't be either. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood, suddenly needing to be anywhere else. She placed three more small potion bottles in Andromeda's hands. "I charmed Teddy's sheets to alert you should he wake again. The potions I gave him should keep him comfortable through lunch tomorrow. Give him these at that time and try to let him sleep as much as possible. If he doesn't improve in 48 hours, contact me again."

Hermione stepped to the floo, only nodding an acknowledgement at Andromeda's parting words. She needed to research Teddy's developments, and she found herself wanting to discuss all of it with the one person that had ensured she learned about werewolves to begin with: Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been FLOORED by the response this week. It’s been humbling, encouraging, and has made my marble jar full. Thank you all for your comments. I think I’ve managed to reply to all of you, but let me know if I missed someone!
> 
> If you have yet to drop a comment-or have anything to say about this chapter-please do so! I truly love hearing from everyone; it’s helping me be a better writer, and I’m loving this little community. 
> 
> Now on to the regularly schedule announcement....
> 
> This story is (mostly) pre-written. Updates come on Saturdays.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be Tuesdays and Thursdays until the end of the fic. This is not a drill...TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS. (Oh, and I finished the story ☺️)

Hermione had spent the remainder of the night in bouts of fitful sleep. Her mind was churning with the possibilities for young Teddy Lupin, unwelcome nightmares, and sweet memories of his parents. Hermione had adored Remus, there was no other way to describe it, and the friendship they had developed in the background of her waning years at Hogwarts and during the war was illuminated as precious when she had seen his lifeless body next to Tonks in the Great Hall. When the time finally came to feel the grief of all the loss, Remus' was one that struck her deepest, and she promised whatever listening entity there was that she would help watch over little Teddy.

As the earliest rays of light filtered into her flat, she showered and dressed in practiced efficiency. Between periods of sleep, Hermione had gathered her file of notes on Teddy and composed two letters that would need to be sent: one to Harry, asking that he check in on Andromeda and Teddy and that she would be unable to attend Saturday night dinner that evening; the other was to Draco, she briefly explained what she had noted as symptoms in his cousin and requested that when they were both on shift again that they carve out time to discuss it. She looked around her flat once more checking that she had gathered all that she felt she would need and crossed her fingers that it would not be too early drop in unannounced. She stepped into her floo, calling "Thistlebook House".

-xx—

Severus was in his chair of the sitting room, a book in his lap. He was cursed to be an early riser, but he also had not slept much the night before. After his lie in to recover from the late night with Hermione, Severus had busied himself around his home and lab. As the day progressed, he doubted his conviction that Hermione would contact him, and by the time night fell he had become irritable that he had not seen or heard from her. Winky had made herself scarce, as she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire. Severus was surprised by how much her absence had upset him. Logically he knew there was no reason why she should have an obligation to be in touch after having spent so many hours together the night before, but he was uncomfortable by the emotions arising in him. So, sleep had eluded him, and he rose before the dawn to claim his chair and a book to help occupy his mind. It hadn't helped.

Severus' eyes scanned the page, reading words but not processing them. His thoughts kept drifting to the face of his former student, a woman that was now a gifted healer and promising potioneer. Hermione was a puzzle for him. He hadn't cared much for her when she was young; her overwhelming desire to be acknowledged within the magical community as an equal was painful to witness. He was irritated by her methods of assimilation: the eagerness to learn went beyond curiosity, it was obsessive. She had also lost favor with him as he watched her friendship with Potter and Weasley deepen. He didn't have much regard for Weasley, having taught the entire family, and felt that the boy was unworthy of the attention she paid him. As for Potter, there was very little explanation needed for Severus' distaste. But he had always believed that Hermione had certain qualities that merited praise-he just could never allow himself to express so. With the exception of Slughorn's terrible Christmas party.

Hermione had wandered into his hiding spot for the evening, and he was not so disassociated with being a human that he couldn't recognize that the young witch had matured greatly when she became of age that fall. He didn't know what to do with the information that she looked almost pretty in her party dress and with her flushed cheeks. Instead, he listened to her ramble her apologies and reasons for disturbing his solitude and paid her the only compliment he could remember bestowing upon her before fleeing. He had not tried not to think back on that night in the time that followed, as he knew the increasing darkness of their world wouldn't be kind to the witch, and Severus would be unable to render aid.

After the fateful events of the Astronomy Tower, Severus shut himself so tightly inside the walls of his occlumency he believed he might never feel again. Then Albus' portrait had reminded him of the task of the sword, and the anger he felt at having to guide Potter to certain death began to twist inside him. Where he had been detached before, now he felt rage at the endgame set in motion and his thoughts drifted to Potter's determined best friend. When he had arrived in the forest, he knew their camp had to be close, he could almost feel the pulse of the magic she had used to place the enchantments. He didn't know to what end his communication with her would provide, but he felt compelled to provide it. Dumbledore had been explicit that he could not tell Potter about the Horcruxes, Hallows, or how they would all ultimately intersect, but he had hoped that with the right nudge, Hermione would begin to unravel the threads.

Then the war had returned to the steps of Hogwarts and she had returned. Severus had spent many nights being awoken from the nightmares of Nagini's attack with the image of soft brown eyes floating behind his own. He didn't like to think of that night, but the horror of it lessened when he had learned that she had returned to ensure that his body would be protected and cared for. It was an unconventional beginning to a blossoming affection for the young woman. Severus had surreptitiously kept tabs on her throughout his rehabilitation and knew when the time was right to reach out to her.

Now, Hermione Granger had once again come into his life, but everything about it was different. Where he once saw an insufferable know-it-all, he saw a reflection of his own desire for knowledge and understanding. The questionable friendships she had been so entangled with as a child had proven to be the foundations for a woman with the capacity to forgive and grow as evidenced by her closeness with Draco Malfoy. And where he had once only briefly, objectively identified her physical maturity, he could now acknowledge unequivocally that she was beautiful. Stunningly so to his eyes, and those thoughts compounded to the growing litany of reasons why he had concluded in the early grey hours that he craved her company and had been bereft without it the previous day.

As if summoned by the longing of his thoughts, the floo activated and Hermione Granger emerged before him. She had a messenger bag slung over one shoulder, a reflection of the casual attire she wore. Jeans, a dark green t-shirt and soft grey knit cardigan sweater, and black boots. Her hair was plaited down her back, still slightly damp from her shower. Severus could note the light scent of her soap, when her eyes locked on his as she stepped forward. "Good morning, Severus. I am sorry for my early arrival, but I needed to see you."

Severus blinked feeling a momentary lapse in his thinking as his senses took her in. He felt the tremendous relief flood him at seeing her again, and a small flutter at the words "needed to see you". He stomped the reactions down, successfully avoiding the feeling of being a lovestruck teenager. Instead he swallowed before replying, "You are welcome here any time, Hermione. How might I be of your service this morning?"

He did not miss the blush that colored her cheeks as she comfortably sat herself in the chair opposite himself. He noted that she composed herself well but needed to avoid eye contact with her for the moment. He was vibrating with anticipation of what could have brought her, unexpectedly, to his home at such an early hour. No matter what he had thought, hoped, or mildly fantasized about, he was not prepared for what came out of her mouth.

"How much do you know about werewolf offspring?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Severus for you all, that complicated man. 
> 
> If you missed the note at the start, please know that updates will be on TUESDAYS and THURSDAYS. I have finished writing this, and have decided to accelerate my posting schedule to keep you all interested (I hope). 
> 
> Please drop me a note, I love all you have to say. 🤍


	19. Chapter 19

It had been three months. Three months of researching, observing, brewing, fine-tuning, and hoping the outcome would match the hypothesis. And now, just two days shy of the full moon, Hermione had arrived back at Andromeda's house with an answer and, with luck, a treatment for sweet Teddy Lupin.

Hermione had spent almost every free moment outside of the hospital at Thistlebook House with Severus. They had theorized that Teddy did not actually possess any true lycanthropy genes. Rather, it was Tonks' metamorphamagus genes that triggered a sympathetic response to the full moon. Teddy's own DNA was attempting to manifest werewolf tendencies. A subconscious connection to his father created the moody, overheated, chocolate devouring actions of the toddler. Hermione and Severus had spent countless hours devising a placebo version of Wolfsbane potion to give Teddy to help ease his symptoms until he became old enough to manage them, or suppress them entirely, as his metamorphic control increased. Tonight, Hermione delivered the first dose to the relieved Andromeda. Hermione had done a thorough check up on Teddy, and masked her anxiousness as she made for the floo.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Andromeda asked for the third time.

"Oh, thank you, Andy," Hermione responded as she reached for the powder on the mantle. "But I am really looking forward to going home this evening."

Andromeda nodded. Her face broke into a broad grin when she heard Hermione call "Thistlebook House" from the fireplace. She wondered if the young witch had realized what she had said as the green flames receded.

—xx—

Hermione stepped from the fireplace and made for the entrance hall. She hung her light jacket on a hook, slipped out of her flats, and turned for the kitchen. She could hear the soft sounds of Winky making dinner beyond the entrance. As she crossed the threshold she noted Severus at the small dining table, observing surreptitiously as he idly spun the stem of a wine glass between his fingers. Hermione moved to sit in the chair next to him, stealing the glass from his fingers and raising the full bodied red liquid to her mouth. She felt his eyes on her the entire time; it left her feeling warm before the alcohol had passed her lips. As she set the glass back into his waiting hand, she allowed her fingers to graze briefly atop his, and was rewarded with the swift dilation of his pupils. She could not resist the wide smile she felt bloom on her face, especially as she saw the small curl at the right corner of his mouth. The only indication he still gave at smiling back.

It had been three months. Three months of researching, observing, brewing, fine-tuning, and working side by side to solve Teddy's problem. Three months with Severus. Hermione still didn't know how they had gotten here, but she cherished the easiness they had begun to have: small physical affection, silent conversations, and emotional connection not unlike that which she valued so highly with Harry. So alike, and yet, so very different. Whereas her relationship with Harry had settled into comfortable platonic love, Hermione could feel a slow roiling of intimacy with Severus she had never dreamed of-much less experienced. Even during her brief relationship with Ron, she had never felt this level of closeness and...desire she had noted feeling in the presence of Severus Snape.

As the two sat in the warm kitchen, Hermione drew her bare feet to rest on the edge of Severus' chair between his barely parted legs. He lifted the wine to his own lips for a draw before passing the glass back to her, his gentle caress of her hand more intentional than her own. No words were exchanged between them, and Hermione reflected on the last three months.

_After her initial reveal of Teddy's symptoms, Severus and Hermione immediately set to work scouring his library for tomes on lycanthropy. They completed reading more than half of the minimal offerings by dinner that evening, having worked together throughout the house during the day. The pair drifted between the sitting room and the office upstairs. As the sun sunk below the trees of the back garden and Winky began pulling ingredients together in the kitchen, Hermione was the first to realize the waning hours. She had made to leave, hoping Severus would allow her to return after her shift the next day to continue their research armed with new texts she hoped to pull from St. Mungo's vast medical library. He surprised her when he asked her to stay for dinner. She accepted with a blush at her cheeks and Severus offered the first twitch at the right corner of his mouth._

_When she returned the next day, Severus had finished reading the previously selected works from the day before. Hermione extracted several new leather bound texts and added the question of Tonks' lineage to possible contributing factors. Severus responded with veiled enthusiasm the new possibilities this opened up for hypotheses, and a second invitation to stay for dinner._

_And so it had gone. Hermione would attend to her duties at the hospital before arriving to Thistlebook House for dinner and evenings of academic pursuit. She returned to her flat to sleep and shower, only subconsciously aware that bits and pieces of her life were beginning to take residence in Thistlebook. The routine was comfortable and unproblematic. Until the end of the second month._

_After a particularly challenging shift, Hermione arrived too mentally and physically fatigued to spar with Severus' latest notion that Tonks' DNA had morphed Teddy's to allow lycanthropic genes from Remus to be passed to the boy. It had been four days of an argument, with Hermione insisting that there simply was no precedence for lycanthropy to be passed from parent to child. The night before, the two had parted on bad terms when Severus' temper at being challenged resulted in claiming Teddy's afflictions were the karmic result of Remus' actions toward him when they attended Hogwarts. Hermione has left incised and closed her floo when she arrived to her flat. She didn't want Severus to follow. It had taken a tremendous amount of fortitude to reopen it after work and arrive in his sitting room._

_He was sat in his chair as though he had spent hours staring into the fireplace, willing it to flame green at the announcement of her arrival. Hermione stepped into the room tired, evidenced by the dark circles under eyes and the messy updo she had haphazardly thrown her curls into. She eyed Severus warily, imploring him not to rankle her. Her stare was met with Severus' unguarded mind, and waves of emotion swept over her as he spoke two words she never expected him to say._

_"Forgive me."_

_She couldn't help herself after that. The sincerity in his rich tone pulled her the short distance to him as he rose from the chair. Hermione weaved her arms under his, tucking herself securely under his chin, her head finding shelter against his solid chest. She clung to him feeling the fight leave her and exhaustion settle into her bones. A tear of relief threatened to fall when she felt Severus' arms rise to encircle her back. She felt his hesitancy, but was reassured as his strong hands curled possessively around the cusp of her shoulders. His plea reached farther than apology for words spoken in anger. It was a request for absolution of the actions taken against her in her youth, for the failure of a misguided man to aide in her hour of need, and a request for her understanding in all future missteps as they navigated their newly minted dynamic. They didn't research that night._

_The dined together in their familiar, companionable silence and retired to the upstairs office for their conversation and a shared bottle of wine. Sitting together on the large brown leather chaise, Hermione spun the stem of her wine glass between two fingers and spoke. "Severus, do you feel it too?"_

_She watched him set his own glass on the end table and lean back into the apex of his end of the couch. Hermione kept her gaze lightly guarded. She wanted words between them instead of the protection their occlumency provided, and waited patiently for him to speak. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, drew a centering breath and leveled his dark eyes on her. "I feel it too."_

_Hermione released a breath she didn't register she had been holding. Discarding her half drunk glass to the other end table, she shifted to close the space between them, but left a gap so as to keep from touching him. She refocused her thoughts to communicate with words. "These last few months...I-" She struggled, unsure of how to communicate what she felt. "I am deeply appreciative for your assistance and guidance with Teddy. And the graciousness with which you have welcomed me into your home...it has grounded me in a way I have not felt for a long time."_

_At her pause, Severus spoke in a gentle tone. "I have enjoyed the challenges of our scholarly pursuit, and having you in my home."_

_Hermione made to open her mouth again, but stilled as he reached a hand to brush an errant curl from her face. "And I find myself longing for your company when you leave each night."_

_His hand left her face and Hermione grabbed it to hold between her own. "I miss you too when I'm not here. It has become increasingly difficult to leave each evening, and I anticipate returning all through my shifts," she traced small circles along the back of his hand. She observed the small curl of his mouth and continued. "I don't know what this would look like with you, but I would like to try."_

_Severus turned his hand upward to cradle hers, bringing it to his mouth. His lips were soft as he pressed a tender kiss to her hand. "I would like that as well."_

_When she left that night, Hermione internally stopped denying her attraction to him. She knew that she wanted Severus, but escalating their relationship would have to wait until they solved Teddy's problem. She returned to her empty flat, her empty bed, and missed Severus._

—xx—

At the sound of her name, Hermione broke from her memories and locked eyes with the man next to her. She watched his brow furrow slightly in concern. "The formula is sound. Young Mr. Lupin should notice no ill effect while it suppresses his sympathetic lycanthropy symptoms, and he will be able to cease the usage of it as he matures."

Winky placed two plates of food in front of them on the table as Hermione responded. "I am confident in our work for Teddy. I was actually thinking about you."

The smallest pink flashed across his cheeks, and Hermione ducked her eyes choosing to observe the expertly prepared shepherd's pie Winky had set in front of her. Severus gave the smallest noise to clear his throat and regain her attention. "To what end?"

Hermione felt herself pull inward around her courage, reaching to draw upon her barely contained desire. Teddy was on his way to healing, and Hermione had pushed aside her intentions long enough. "I was wondering how one goes about being in love with a dead man?"

There. She had said what had been weighing heavily on her mind for weeks. Somewhere between discovering him alive, beginning a tentative friendship, and working together...Hermione had fallen in love with the once surly, acerbic, and complicated potions master. She locked her brown eyes on his darker ones, waiting for a response.

The right corner curled again. "I imagine it is much the same as loving a live one," his mouth curved into a genuine smile. "Only warmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve been waiting for that “eventual smut” tag to kick in...it’s coming. 😬
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely words, I really enjoy interacting with you! I am touched by the support. 
> 
> This story is pre-written with updates on TUESDAYS and THURSDAYS.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Omg. *runs and hides*

She glowed. The early dawn light cradled the curls fanned across the pillows until it mirrored an ethereal halo. Severus could do little else but stare and memorize the features of her face, the steady breaths that past her parted lips, and the small hand curled and tucked near her chin while her other arm reached into the center of the soft space. She was on her side, aimed into the center of the large bed of his room, and he mirrored her position. The duvet had slipped down her body to pool near her hips. It revealed the smallest glimpse of her breasts and dusky nipples, the soft stomach, and curve of her backside.

He wanted to push it away from her so he could trace his fingers over her soft skin. He continued to marvel at her as she slept, and chanced the motion of brushing a small curl off her forehead. He was pleased when his actions did not cause her to wake. He wanted to relax in the quiet joy of sharing his bed with the woman he loved.

_"I was actually thinking about you. I was wondering how one goes about being in love with a dead man?" She said._

_Severus could scarcely breathe, and the corner of his mouth gave an involuntary twist, unable to hide the shear pleasure at her words. When he replied, he was unwilling to keep a true smile from spreading across his lips. "I imagine it is much the same as loving a live one, only warmer."_

_He had never experienced this before: the woman he loved returning those feelings. He had never been more grateful for Hermione's unending Gryffindor tendencies. While he had known for a while how he felt about the witch, he had been unable to articulate the words, his previous experience coloring the possibilities of falling in love. But now the words had been spoken by her, and Severus found the fear was gone. He grabbed hold of the seat of her chair and pulled her sharply toward him. As her eyes opened in surprise, the chair skidded to a halt into the space he had created between his legs. He watched the shock leave her face and the barest blush begin in the apples of her cheeks, breath hitching as he gently cradled her face between his hands. "I love you, too."_

_Severus felt her face crinkle into a smile beneath his palms, her warm brown eyes softening, and he blazed at the touch of her fingers in the tendrils of hair at the base of his neck. He stroked a thumb across her cheek, then tipped her face gently to gain access to her lips. Their kiss was a tender, languid push and pull of lips, tongue and breath. Severus moved his hands to hold her curls and the back of her neck; he noted hers slipping further into his hair and around the curve of his scarred neck to rest near his heart. When the barest moan began to rise in her throat, Severus withdrew his lips and rested his forehead against hers. "Stay with me."_

_Hermione answered him by slipping into his lap, straddling his hips and arms encircling his neck. "For how long?"_

_Severus raised his eyes to hers, kissing her briefly and trailing his mouth along her jaw to the curve of her ear. "Tonight. Tomorrow. Always, Hermione. Stay always."_

_Slowly, the pair extracted themselves from the kitchen table and moved upstairs. Severus leading them to his room, his hand firmly clasping Hermione's fingers as she followed closely. Over the course of their relationship, Severus had never shown her this room. There had truthfully been no purpose to. When their evening work would be complete, Hermione would return to her flat. Or, on the rare occasion she fell asleep, it was always on the couch in his study and she would be gone by morning light._

_He opened the door, pulling Hermione by her hips to rest her back against the doorframe. She made quick visual inspection of his refuge: large bed covered in neutral cream and grey linens, dual chocolate brown leather reading chairs under a window that were more inviting than harsh, a fireplace along the wall opposite the bed, dressers on either side of the door they occupied, and doors leading to the bathroom and closet-one next to the fireplace and one near the bed. Her eyes returned to him and her arms came to rest on his. He could practically feel her thoughts churning, and he worked to keep from delving into her mind to read them. "What is working through that head of yours?"_

_"I hope that bed is as soft as it looks." She gave him a cheeky smile and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him with a restrained fervor. He reciprocated, then escalated by pushing his hips against hers in the doorframe. Severus was rewarded with a stuttered breath and moan from Hermione. She arched into him, breasts pressing against the planes of his chest. He encircled her waist with his arms as hers found purchase across the back of his shoulders. Severus gripped the back of the cashmere sweater she wore and shifted the angle of his mouth against hers as their kiss became more heated._

_It was his turn to release an unexpected moan when her tongue delved into his mouth at the exact moment she traced her hands down his back to grab his ass to further grind their hips together. He broke from her sweet mouth to guide her toward the bed. He wanted her. With every nerve ending alight in anticipation and longing, he wished for nothing more that their skin against each other as he thrust into her while exclaiming his love for her. But he knew little of her expectations or level of comfort with these situations. Severus' own experiences were limited to early pubescent exploration with Lily (one summer afternoon they had stripped, stared, and touched without climax before embarrassment had overwhelmed them both), and a rage-fueled, drunken loss of virginity in his early twenties to a nameless Muggle woman after Lily's death. With a tremendous amount of restraint, Severus stilled their movements halfway to the bed, resting gentle fingers at her waist. "Hermione," he began. "I make no assumptions about what we do tonight. Nor do I presume to know your level of experience. All I ask is if you do not wish to continue that you tell me."_

_He had not expected the smirk that graced her lips in response. "I'm not a virgin, Severus. But your thoughtfulness concerning my comfort and consent is one more reason I will enjoy everything we are about to do."_

_He raised his eyebrows at her blunt confession. She laughed sweetly and turned toward the bed. "I suppose we better get this out of the way now."_

_She unbuttoned her jeans and began stripping them from her legs. Severus watched her with great focus as her slim legs were uncovered. "I have slept with one person, Severus. It meant everything and nothing at all."_

_He shifted his weight as she began to slip the sweater over her head, falling away to join the pair of discarded jeans on the floor. He inclined his head at her to continue, both her words and actions, for his enthusiasm was unwavering despite her story. Each incremental exposure of skin made his erection ache. "It was Harry, during the hunt. Ron was gone. We only had each other, and we lost ourselves one night. The despair and hopelessness was overwhelming us and compounded by that damned locket. We chose to regain what we were losing-connection, love, hope,desire-by being with each other. It wasn't planned, and it wasn't repeated. We don't speak of it, and you are the only other person to even know about it."_

_Severus watched her reach for the hem of the camisole she had underneath her sweater. He wasn't sure what to make of her confession. Part of him wanted to be livid that Potter was the one-another Potter gaining more than him from the woman he loved. But he realized he had no hatred for the young man. Hermione's relationship with Harry was everything that he was unable to have with Lily. It wasn't a romantic, familial, or platonic love. It transcended the confines of traditional boundaries, and Severus found there was little jealousy in that, just a sad envy for what could never be for him._

_"Severus?"_

_He realized he had drifted away on his thoughts. But he was soundly earth bound again by the gravity of Hermione Granger standing in his bedroom in nothing but a matching grey set of bra and panties, and he was speechless. He took two strides to close the distance between them, crashing his lips to hers and possessively sliding his arms around her waist and behind her neck. He felt her smile against his lips and he tongued them open to his ministrations. Her fingers began working at the buttons of his blue shirt, quickly stripping it off his shoulders. As she deftly undid the buckle and zipper at his pants, Severus removed the grey lace bra from around her. They both gasped as skin made contact with skin for the first time._

_Severus felt her nipples pebble against his chest and he stepped out of the pants that pooled at his ankles. He bodily walked her to the edge of the bed. Her knees buckled as they connect with the mattress, and she fell gracefully back onto the duvet. Severus took in the beautiful form of her as she looked up into his eyes, thoroughly unashamed of her nakedness. His erection strained against the confines of his briefs, and he saw the small darkened patch of arousal against Hermione's panties at the apex of her legs._

_"You are so beautiful," he stated as he began to climb onto the bed. She surprised him by lifting her legs to plant her feet atop the mattress, simultaneously moving herself further into the expanse as she opened her legs to him. He stopped his movements, once more taking in her vulnerable and welcoming position. He hooked his thumbs into his waistband as Hermione moved to do the same. Then they were both bare to each other, nothing left between them but the breaths that escaped their lips._

_"Severus, please," Hermione said. He was unsure what she was pleading for, but he situated himself between her open legs and leaned over to kiss her passionately. She moaned and rocked under him, searching for purchase and he kept just enough distance between them. She only stilled when he ran his hands down her body, stopping to palm her breasts, and reached her warm center._

_"I want you," she said, voice clear and certain. "I love you. Please, Severus, make love to me."_

_He pulled his hands away to grip his aching cock, guiding it to slide between her folds and tease the slick wetness. He moaned as the heat began to envelope is member, and he pushed into her. "I love you, Hermione."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥵 I’ve mentioned it before, but this is the first time I’ve ever written a fic. Which means it is definitely the first time I’ve ever written something like...that. Was it good for you? 🤭 I’d love to hear the feedback. 
> 
> This fic is pre-written with updates on TUESDAYS and THURSDAYS. I answer all of my comments and messages, so please feel free to drop one for me. 🤍


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve updated some tags. Please let me know if I have missed any.

Soft black eyes met her slowly focusing ones. _Severus_ , she acknowledged internally as an unfiltered smile bloomed across her lips. Hermione slid her head across the goose down pillow and stretched her body into the open chasm between herself and her new love. Her hand reached his face, gently holding his angled jaw and she thumbed the stubble beginning to grow in. He closed his hand over her own and dragged it to his mouth to kiss her palm and coax her body closer to his own with a gentle pull.

As Hermione folded her body against his, she felt his voice rumble in his chest. "Good morning. Did you rest well?"

They readjusted with Hermione resting her head below the last line of his scars, cheek resting against a rather firm pectoral muscle and one leg linking in between his. Severus curled a long arm around her shoulders to land fingers atop her curved hip to trace soft shapes in her skin. Their other arms held connect hands against his sternum. Hermione angled her head up enough to answer him. "I slept very well. The bed is as soft as I had hoped." She smiled. "How long have you been awake? What time is it?"

"It's just 7." He replied, the fingers on her hip were continuing their ministrations. Hermione began to recognize that he was drawing runes on her. She noted he avoided her first question, but instead of pressing, she focused on what he traced into her skin. Strength. Peace. Beauty. Courage. Heart. Love. Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart soar and she squeezed herself further into Severus' body. She felt his fingers stop and crawl up her side to wind into her curls. "Hermione..."

As he trailed off, Hermione rose to one elbow to regard him. The early dawn light filtered through open curtains, and for the first time Hermione noted what Severus Snape looked like completely naked. His shoulders were square and strong. The scars from Nagini began in the middle of his neck on the left side, extending down to where it met his shoulder and ending just at the top of his clavicle. They were extensive, but not red, raised or ugly as they had been when Hermione was first reintroduced to him almost 6 months ago. His chest was broad but not barreled like so many of the men Hermione had known. He had tight, hard pectorals from many years of cauldrons, gardens, and duels. A light spread of black hair brushed across them and around his nipples. The expanse of his skin showed small marks and lines from injuries long healed, they were silver shapes in the light. Snape's chest tapered into a complimentarily narrowed waist and smoothed stomach. He had no well defined abdominal muscles, but they rested strongly below his soft skin, and Hermione found that she liked how his body was made for function over flash. And lower, in the patch of dark pubic hair, sat an impressively pleasing penis.

Their coupling the night before had been explosive for her. While she had exuded an air of confidence by stripping and invitingly opening her legs, Hermione had been nervous. She was achingly in love with Severus, and was equally as desperate to show him how much by making their first time together a reflection of that, as well as ensuring that their pleasure had been unmatched by any previous partners. She was not disappointed. Severus proved attentive, passionate, and enthusiastic to her attentions and body. Hermione, despite little to compare it to, knew it was the best sex she would ever have in her life. The traitorous part of her brain that feasted on fantasy, brought forth the hope that it would be the only sex she would have for the rest of her life. She trapped that little part of her brain firmly behind strong shields.

Hermione ceased her visual inspection and internal reflection, and succeeded in keeping the blush from her cheeks as she locked eyes with him again. "Yes, Severus? What is it?"

"I meant what I said last night." She cocked her head at that, for she knew he was not one to ever speak half-truths, but she was uncertain as to the statement he was referring. His mouth curled into a small smile. "I would like for you to stay with me."

Hermione smiled at him, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own. Their mouths slid and angled for tongues to intertwine and breathy moans escape. She shifted and Severus read her intentions clearly. He helped navigate her body so that she sat astride his lap as she had done the night before. Less clothing was the only difference now, and Hermione couldn't resist a tempting rock of her hips against him. She could feel his penis harden, and her core pulsed-wetness beginning to spread toward the opening of her vagina. She rocked again, dragging her fingers through his hair. Severus broke from her mouth, a harsh intake of air passing his kiss swollen lips and he groaned. His hands flew to grip her hips and still her. Hermione almost pouted at his actions to cease her response to her hormones. She wanted him again, but she knew he needed to speak, so she drew back to rest her hands on his chest and kiss his forehead as they both struggled to control their baser urges. She found her voice first. "I will stay, Severus. I will stay always if that is what you wish."

"Yes," he cupped her face. "I didn't think this-you-would ever be something that I could have. I spent the better part of my life convinced I was undeserving of it. But after...well, after it was over, I swore to myself that I would live this new life unafraid and uncontrolled."

"I wasn't expecting you to test those new boundaries," he continued. Hermione held his arms and beamed at him. She thought she had seen him naked in the dawn light, but she knew now that this was Severus Snape naked. His vulnerability was palpable, Hermione knew she had something delicate between her fingers and she would not lose it. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips in encouragement. "I cannot stay hidden any longer. I know, that for you to be with me, you cannot love a dead man. And I vow to try and be this version of myself in your world, but-"

"Severus," Hermione cut him off. "I will expect nothing. If you choose to re-enter the wizarding world, it will be as yourself. Nothing more, nothing less. I know who you are, and I haven fallen in love with every facet of your being."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione plowed on. "It will be done on your terms, in the manner with with you are most comfortable. And it will be done together. I would never ask this of you, but I love you all the more for offering it. I am proud to call you my own, if you will agree."

At this, Hermione could barely brace herself as he surged forward to envelop her lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. He broke only to whisper, "I am yours. Only yours."

Then his lips descended again, hand flying to her hips to grind her body against his own. Hermione joyously complied to his urgent request. She rocked her hips against his hardened dick, and arched her chest, breaking away again from his mouth to draw breath. Severus greedily gave his attention to her breasts and they were thrust in front of his face. Her hands ran down from his hair to his shoulders and his fingers dug tighter into her hips. She gasped out words as he continued to lave at her nipples.

"Severus...feels...so...good."

She grew bold as his actions caused her core to ache. She rose on her legs high enough to allow his erection to stand more vertical, the tip now gently touching her vaginal lips. The evidence of their mutual arousal combining to provide enticing friction as she wiggled invitingly.

"Fuck, Hermione." She heard him growl and raise his eyes to her face. She nodded at him.

"Inside me." She heard herself say. She bent her head so her lips brushed his ear. "I want you inside me, fucking me until I can't breathe. I'm yours, Severus."

At his guttural sound, she impaled herself over his cock and released her own scream of ecstasy. The moment confirmed that she would never want another to take her the way Severus did. With him fully encased in her warm heat, the lovers set a languid, passionate pace. Hermione rising and falling, and Severus using his hands to grind her against him on her down strokes. The combined efforts of being filled and stretched, and the friction of Severus' pubic bone against her clit had Hermione panting and nearing her release.

"Oh...Severus...I'm so close." She could only airily speak. He was proving more than willing to accept the challenge of making her breathless.

In a surprising move of athleticism, Hermione suddenly found herself rolled over, her back against the bed and Severus thrusting above her. The change of angle was almost too much to bear, but Hermione struggled to hold on and find her release as Severus found his. Her breaths became more labored and her eyes shut as he leaned down, kissing her hard-as hard as the thrusts of his cock in her pussy. "Look at me, Hermione. Your pussy feels so good around my cock. I can feel it clenching around me, begging for release and to pull all of my cum inside of you. Is that what you want?"

She gasped at his words. Hot, dirty, deliciously sexy words that made her eyes fly open and stare into his inky depths. She is surprised at the vulgarity with which he spoke, but more surprised at how much it turned her on. He kept speaking as if he knew what it was doing to her. "I want to see you when I come inside you. I want you to see everything that you do to me."

Severus hitched one of her legs over his hip, thrusted harder and he titled his trajectory just so. It made Hermione widen her already owlish eyes further, breath barely being inhaled between her frantic gasps and barely coherent words. "There...Oh, fuck...there. Severus, I want you to come with me. Harder...I need...I love...fuck...your cock...feels-so-good..."

"Yes, Hermione. Look at me, love. I'm going to come. You're going to shatter around me. I love you...please, please...Look at me...fuck!"

Hermione felt as her pussy clenched and his dick grew ever slightly bigger inside her. They released joint cries of pleasure, and Hermione kept her eyes locked on Severus'. At the peak of their orgasm, she felt his presence inside her mind, and all breath left her lungs at what he showed her.

_An unsent letter after their reintroduction. His unease at trying to explain his past, and tentative hope in his future. A slowly burning desire to see her again._

_She was curled in the armchair near the fireplace. A book in her lap. Research notes, quills, ink pots, and books strewn about her feet. The fire glow illuminated the soft baby hairs around her face. She looked like home to him._

_The argument about Remus. When the fire stopped flowing green at her departure, he had tried desperately to follow. The flames wouldn't glow emerald for him. He shattered an apothecary jar from the mantle, swept books from the nearest shelf. Crumpling into his chair, he felt desolate and hollow. Lost. Alone. Repentant for more than just this sin against her. He sat in the chair all night, until the fireplace roared to life once more and she returned._

_Her jacket on the peg by the front door. Her quills in the cup next to his on the desk of the library. A wayward sweater discarded in the potions lab. Her books reshelved next to his own. Feeling the curve of a smile at this seemingly innocuous joining of life._

_A bloom of fantastical hope and acceptance as the dining chair slid across the floor between his legs. The warmth in her brown eyes reflecting his own as he kissed her at dinner._

_Bright, searing desire, and an undercurrent of trepidation at the sight of her grey lace and expanses of skin last night. Heady lust as he entered her for the first time._

_Quiet reflection and deep love. Peaceful gazing at her sleeping form mere hours ago._

_A brief flash of entwined hands and a sunny afternoon on the cobblestone of Diagon Alley._

_Hazy daydreams of her laughter, golden sun behind her as his hand ticks an errant curl behind her ear. The digits drifting down an arm to brush a barely swollen belly._

_Love. Black curls and brown eyes._

Severus closes his eyes and Hermione is bereft at the closed connection. She can't breathe. From the earth shatteringly powerful orgasm she has had or the overwhelming influx of memories, emotions, and deeply secretive desires he has shared with her, she is unsure. She can feel Severus shaking above her, and she notices his cheeks are damp. She can feel tears on her own as well. Hermione reaches for him, pulls his body against hers, not caring about the additional weight atop her as she regains her breath. He is still inside her, but softening. She feels their combined release trickle from her body, and she finds she is unbothered by such things when the man she loves is exhaling onto her chest is warm puffs of air and her fingers card through his black tresses.

He slides off and out of her, to lay next to her and drape an arm over her hip. He keeps her close, and Hermione relishes the heat that radiates from his body. His eyes have reopened and he looks younger than his age and life experience would have one believe. She is hesitant to shatter their blissful silence, but she knows that he has given her everything in this moment. Hermione licks her lips and speaks. "Severus, I am rendered almost speechless. I love you."

He doesn't respond, only searches her face as if looking for doubt, disbelief, or any other emotion that could confirm a rejection. Instead she keeps her expression unguarded but curious. "How can I do that? How can I show you how I feel? How I see you? How I see us? Please...I want you to know."

"Just look at me and think about what you want to show me," he answers softly. "I can-I will see it all."

Hermione swallows, closes her eyes to gather her thoughts and then reestablishes their connection. She tries to methodically show him, but she seems to lack the control Severus had, and she tumbled through flashes of their shared time together. She feels more composed when she begins to craft the future.

_A Quibbler headline detailing Severus' war history and quiet return to the wizarding world. Her pride at the positive and profound reaction of their peers as they step out of Flourish and Blotts together._

_Laughter. Conversation. Glasses clinking in the summer golden hour light of Thistlebook's back garden. Weasley hair, Potter glasses, and Malfoy blonde float through the bustle of a lively reception. She sees his elongated, gifted fingers nimbly toy with ivory lace._

_Winky singing in the kitchen as tiny feet race past them to reach the elf. The blurred figure has black curls and brown eyes. She interlaces her fingers with his._

Hermione closes her eyes. She felt a slight ache in her head at the amount of effort projecting thought takes. When she blinks, she refocuses upon Severus' face. He is smiling and she speaks. "I can see it too. And I want it, just as much as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pre-written. Updates come on Tuesdays and Thursdays. 
> 
> Be on the lookout this week for a bonus chapter! It is a holiday weekend (in the States) after all. A huge shoutout to those that have left (and continue to leave) me comments! If you haven’t, please leave me a note, I love talking with you! 🤍


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!

"So help me, Mi, if are not here..." Harry's voice floated down the hallway of her flat. She was in her office, sorting and stacking books.

"You'll what, Haz?" She giggled. "Scold my empty flat for my absence?"

Harry appeared in the doorway to the room, green eyes alight with irritation and relief at seeing her. "Where the bloody hell have you been? It's been 3 days!"

Hermione startled at his biting tone. Her heart panged with guilt and mild frustration. "Don't you shame me, Harry James! I sent the otter letting you know I was alright, that I would be with Severus."

"And where exactly is that?" He groused. "I have no idea because it is secret-kept! If I needed to find you, Mi, I wouldn't be able to! I was beginning to think something had happened. Malfoy- _bloody Malfoy,_ Hermione-owled me telling me you had skivved off work the last two days. I have never known you to voluntarily miss the opportunity to work! I went to Andi's looking for you, but she said you hadn't been there since before the moon. Teddy's fine, by the way. I was beginning to lose my head. Don't do that to me again. I need to-you have to-I can't lose...just don't disappear like that again."

Harry's anger had peaked sharply and fear laced his voice in his last sentence. Hermione watched his shoulders curl forward and she felt terribly sad at having caused her best friend such deep concern. Some of the deeper bonds they had forged while on the run were not dampened over time it seemed. Hermione walked over to him and gently ruffled his hair before grasping his hand in hers. "I am truly sorry, Harry. I did not mean to cause you so much concern, and I will endeavor to be more explicitly clear with my whereabouts and well-being in the future."

She watched him crinkle his nose at her words and release a breathy chuckle. "Merlin, you're starting to _sound_ like him."

That broke the tension. Hermione laughed and returned to her stack of books. She watched Harry look around the state of her office. The majority of the shelves had been cleared, the books either taking residence in boxes or went to join a small stack near the door he had entered through. The various knick knacks Hermione had previously had displayed, as well as all of the photographs, had been removed. Hermione set about closing a box and labeling it "photos and office" next to the books still on her desk. She could feel Harry's mind begin to align all of the pieces. She braced herself.

"Hermione," Harry queried. "You're moving in with him? What have I missed? Were you going to tell me?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice. She was afraid of this reaction, and she had no one to blame but herself. The decision to move in with Severus was logical to her-she was there more than her own flat, and since the change in their relationship three days ago, she didn't want to be anywhere he wasn't. _Thistlebook_ had felt like home for a long time, and Hermione could not find a reason not to make it even more so by moving her things into the house. It wasn't until she had returned to her flat mere hours ago to start packing that she knew this decision was going to be more emotional than logical. And that started with not telling her best friend of the monumental changes her life had undertaken.

"Harry, I love him." She started simply, watching Harry's face closely to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened momentarily, but there was a slight nod of his head. "I'm not sure how exactly it happened, but it did."

She suddenly felt weary at the realization that she had spent the majority of the last three days in a bed, but had barely slept. She slipped carefully to the carpeted floor and leaned back against her desk, indicating Harry do the same. She knew he deserved as fully of an explanation as she could provide. "When I went to him with the desire to help Teddy, I think I knew there was potential."

Harry had moved to her side. He was vibrating with unspoken questions, but with age had come restraint, and he allowed Hermione to continue at her discretion. She laced his fingers with her own, placing their hands on her thigh, the physical connection reminding her that Harry would not abandon her. She continued.

"He...he isn't the same as he was before. None of us are," she paused. "His time away from the pressures of his previous life have made him...softer, somehow."

She heard Harry scoff. She gave a breathy laugh. "Oh God, don't ever tell him I said that."

"Oh, never fear, Mi," he gave her a smile. "I'm quite attached to all of my parts and pieces. I'd hate for him to use any of myself to prove he can still be a right bastard."

Hermione laughed at this. "His is most certainly still a bastard at times. Oh, the rows we can get into! He is still so aggravatingly stubborn and egotistical-as if his is the only correct opinion on any matter. He still gets too absorbed in his work, and can be unflinchingly cold and cruel."

At this she felt Harry tense his hand around her own. "Mi, he's never-"

"Oh, Haz, no." She cut off his worry and affectionately rubbed his shoulder with her head. "Never. The unpleasant moments are fleeting. Reflections of a past life that was so unfairly controlled by forces beyond his own making."

Harry nodded at her. She knew he could understand that. His own temper still flared at times in a manner reflective of his teenage years than who he was now. Some traits imposed on the young could never be outgrown. "But he challenges me. He respects me. He makes me feel seen, and accepted, and desired."

Hermione blushed unexpectedly, and Harry's complexion mirrored her own. She plowed forward.

"Harry, if we could have ever been more than what we are...if we had ever wanted more than what we gave each other all those years ago..." she swallowed thickly. They never spoke of that time of their lives. It had meant nothing and everything. No one had ever been closer to her, knew her as well. Until now. "That is what it is like with Severus. He makes me feel whole in who I am, but I also am incomplete without who he is too. There are things I see with him that I've not pictured in my life before. Does any of that make sense?"

Harry released her hand and chose to wrap his arm around her. "Of course it does, Mi. It's why I have Ginny."

He squeezed her shoulder and she turned to face her best friend. Her brother. Her first. Her...Harry. "I love you, Harry James. Are you okay with this?"

She wasn't sure why she was asking. If someone forced her to choose between having Harry in her life or having Severus, she wasn't sure she would be able to make a decision. Perhaps that is why she asked it of Harry. "I'm okay with it, Hermione Jean."

He bused a quick kiss to her forehead. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, Harry."

"Just one thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"He's going to have to tell me the secret. I have to be able to get to you, and I can't do that if you're living in some unplottable, secret location. Is that going to be a problem?" Harry's face had turned stoney, determined.

"I don't believe it will be be, Mr. Potter."

Hermione's breath caught as she swiveled her head to the open door to find Severus Snape looking down on the pair. She watched the corner of his mouth turn up.

—xx—

Severus had arrived in Hermione's flat to the sound of a sharply irritated witch's voice.

"Don't you shame me, Harry James! I sent the otter letting you know I was alright, that I would be with Severus."

Severus ceased his rapid movement toward the hall. He knew Hermione could handle Harry, and a part of him was curious about how this conversation would go. It was one of the reasons she had delayed in returning to her flat over the last three days. Not that he had minded much, any excuse to keep her in his arms-and bed-we welcome. As Severus stood in the small hall, he listened to the two friends and thought back on the previous days.

_They had fallen back asleep after their profound love making, twisted up in each other's arms. When they blearily awoke again, it was to the smell of hot tea and breakfast. It had been dutifully delivered to their bedside by Winky during their required recovery period. Hermione had given him a soft smile before making her way to the bathroom door, pausing only to pick up a few articles of clothing from the floor. He watched her walk about his room as if she had always belonged there. He postulated that she did belong there, that the room-strike, the house-really was hers to command as she would be the only woman that shared it with him. Severus knew his mind was making grander plans than he was entirely comfortable admitting to, but Hermione had seen his wishes and she enthusiastically agreed to wanting them. No, it was alright to acknowledge Hermione as this house's mistress. With that thought, he rose to collect a pair of sleep pants from a dresser drawer and prepare their cups of tea._

_When Hermione emerged from the bathroom she was clad in his blue button down from the night before, and her grey panties. He had set up the tea and breakfast tray between the two chairs and was currently occupying one. His breath caught at the sight of her. She appeared truly resplendent after sleep and thorough rounds of shagging. He smiled causing her to respond in kind. He watched her pause to pick up the remaining teacup and bring it to her lips. He knew how she took her tea, but still relished the feeling of pride when her eyes closed in bliss and she licked her lips. She settled herself in the opposing chair, tucked her shapely legs under her and wandlessly summoned the throw blanket from the end of the bed to cover her lap. Words still had not been exchanged by them, but it was all exceedingly domestic, Severus felt, and as he relaxed into his own chair a wave of peace enveloped him._

_Eventually conversation did come between the two, and very little was left off the docket of discussion. Throughout their late breakfast they discussed Teddy's potion, and were encouraged by Andromeda's patronus delivering a positive report of Teddy's waning lycanthropy symptoms and no side effects from their concoction. This news prompted new philosophical discussion as to how the placebo potion properties could be combined with the existing Wolfsbane brew to offset true lycanthropic symptoms. They lost themselves to this pursuit of academia for the better half of the day, only realizing the hour when Winky had called to see if they required lunch._

_Hermione finally rose from her chair and walked to Severus after they had sent the elf away. "I think I shall need a shower before then. Do you mind if I use yours?"_

_Having risen from his own chair, he reached out a hand to wrap around her waist and pulled her body against his. "Not at all. Do you mind a bit of company? I find myself in need of refreshment as well."_

_She stretched on her toes to kiss him in response. Severus wasted no time in deepening their embrace and bodily removing them to the shower stall. It was almost an hour later they re-emerged, hair damp and smiling broadly. They had set about dressing, when Hermione had the realization she had no spare clothes with her. His solution was to pull her back into his bed, ravishing her fully until the need to sleep became to great and the pair napped fitfully._

_He woke briefly before her, disentangling himself to call for Winky. The elf arrived with a smirking grin and a small suitcase. The clever elf had taken it upon herself to return to Hermione's flat for clothing and sundry needs. Winky placed the valise at the foot of the bed, disappearing with a pop that awoke Hermione. She was embarrassingly pleased by the elf's forward ness, and coiled herself around Severus enticing him into an enthusiastic snogging session._

_And so the days went. They hadn't spent every day in bed. They would wind up on the couch in his office, or the floor of the sitting room, and one time the lab bench in the potions shed. All the while, the two spoke at length of their histories and how they saw the future beginning to take shape._

_After a particularly slow and sensual shag over the arm of the office couch, Hermione had brought up the topic of returning to her flat. She never called it "home", a fact he had noticed some weeks prior. "Severus, I don't want to make too many assumptions about what is the right way to do this, but you did ask me to stay with you. And I want to, but I don't wish to live out of a suitcase again."_

_He arranged her more comfortably against his chest as he leaned into the corner of the comfortable lounger. "There is nothing to assume. I want you here. With me. No suitcases. No second residences you feel obligated to maintain. This will become your home, if you so wish."_

_"Then tomorrow morning I will need to return to the flat to begin packing. I have a late start in my shift, and I can get a start before I have to report. I think I can manage the rest when it’s over. Then it can be completed in one day."_

_He kissed her temple. "I will come to help you. This is not your task alone."_

_She twisted in his arms. "I would like that. It's not as if I can ask anyone to help me."_

_Severus felt the undercurrent of her statement. Yes, they were going to have to discuss his re-introduction to the wizarding world. He couldn't very well expect Hermione to willingly give up all of her connections and life beyond Thistlebook to remain hidden away with him. He had promised her that she would not love a dead man. He found the prospect of this phase of his life to be less nerve wracking than he anticipated. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Hermione would be by his side, he wouldn't be alone to shoulder the slings and arrows of the fickle world they lived in that eased his mind. But he gripped her a little tighter and guided her mouth to his. He hoped the searing kiss he placed there had assuaged any doubts she had felt._

—xx—

Severus full attention was brought back to the conversation currently taking place just beyond the office door between Hermione and Harry. He had heard it all, and while he smirked at being called "soft", he internally conceded that his edges were not as jagged as they once were. Time, healing, and love had dulled them to dull points. He was content with that, but regretted that he would be unable to use Potter for brief target practice. The man was undoubtedly loyal to his witch, and he was becoming more and more grateful that Hermione had always had Harry by her side.

When the opportunity to make his presence known arose, he didn't hesitate to make a dramatic entrance. He watched as Hermione smiled at him, and he fought to keep his mouth in control. A corner of it turned up against his efforts. No matter, Hermione was the only one to know what the action meant, and he distracted himself by taking in the sight of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break from our safely ensconced duo. I love Harry in this chapter. I just do. 
> 
> What did you think? It’s a love holiday this weekend...show some by leaving me a note, please? 💖
> 
> This story is pre-written. Regular updates will resume next week. Chapters drop on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. He also wasn't entirely certain what it was that he was seeing, but that felt safer to dissect. Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the office in Hermione's flat. Black pants. Grey long sleeve henley shirt. Scarred neck. Shaggy hair swept off his face and secured with a loose tie. Alive. _Severus Snape is standing in Hermione's flat. Severus Snape is definitely alive. Holy fuck._ Harry's brain felt like it was playing this thought on loop.

It wasn't as if he hadn't believed Hermione-of course he had. He would believe her if she told him the sky was really purple but had been charmed to be blue in the middle of the 16th century because a wizard was trying to impress his girlfriend. Really, he would believe anything his best friend told him if she herself believed it. But seeing Severus Snape breathing, talking, standing in front of him...glaring at him. _Oh fuck, he's glaring at me and I've done little but gape like a fish._

"Yes, Mr, Potter, your impression of a large mouth bass is to be commended." Snape drawled, his voice holding little malice but more rasp than Harry remembered. "Now cease your staring. The influx of your repetitive and moronic observations are grating on my mind."

Harry snapped his eyes to Hermione at remembering Snape's unparalleled Legimens skill set. Hermione merely shrugged at him and rose off the floor. Speech was still slow to come to his lips as he watched her cross the small space and stop in front of the former Death Eater. Harry exhaled violently as he noted Snape's softened gaze at his best friend, and inhaled just as viciously as Hermione reached out a hand to squeeze the man's bicep. It was the only physical contact the two exchanged, but it was alarmingly intimate to Harry's unindoctrinated psyche and he attempted to focus his breathing while clearing his mind. His occlumency was terrible-he never had attempted to work at it after the handful of lessons at Snape's tutelage in fifth year-but he knew even rudimentary attempts would help the following conversation.

He rose to his feet, seeking to meet the eyes of his former instructor. "Sir."

That was it. That was all he could manage. Even knowing the circumstances of his resurrection, the immeasurable impact the man's actions had held for Harry's entire existence was too overwhelming to form more cohesive thoughts. Harry knew there was so much more he wished he could say to him, many questions he hoped to have answers for, and probably an apology or two that should be exchanged as well. But for now, Harry mustered only the most respectful and shortest greeting possible.

Harry was almost relieved when Snape did nothing more than nod back at him. Hermione had shifted to his left, and Harry could just make out the interlocked fingers between their bodies that Hermione was guiding out of eyesight to just behind her thigh. It made him smile, and gave him a boost of confidence. He knew his best friend, which meant he knew that Severus Snape was not going to be absent from his life from this day forth, and Harry was going to strive to be comfortable with that.

"I suppose you two have some tasks to attend to." Harry began to make his exit known, taking a step to the door, and the couple occupied in its frame.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think you need to leave. Really-" Hermione's voice began, but Harry held his hand up.

"Mi," he smiled at her and glanced at Snape. "I only came over to check on you. I know now you're in good hands. You just let me know if there is anything you need. We'll find a way to talk in a few days once you are settled. Maybe meet back here, or I'll find you at work."

"Yes, I'm sure we can arrange something."She broke from Snape's side as everyone cleared the doorway. Harry felt her arms encircle his waist, her voluminous curls pillowing under his chin as she squeezed a loving hug to him. He brushed the bottom tendrils with his fingers as he returned the familiar show of affection. Dropping the briefest of kisses to the crown of her head, he pulled away and began to stride from the room. He stopped at the sound of his name.

"Potter."

Harry turned around. Snape was extending a small slip of parchment towards him. He took it, reading the words and unsuccessfully hiding his pleasure. _Severus Snape and Hermione Granger reside in Thistlebook House, Edinburgh._

"Sir." Harry repeated and cast a wandless spell to incinerate the scrap of parchment before leaving the room.

**—xx—**

After Harry's departure, Severus and Hermione had made quick work of her office before she had to ready herself for work. After skivving off the last two days, she needed to make an appearance. She left Severus-and Winky-to pack the kitchen and living space. Hermione would see to her bedroom at the end of her shift at St. Mungo's.

Hermione had barely stepped from the floo in the staff room before a shock of blonde hair entered her field of vision. Draco stood just off to her left in the empty room. "Potter sent along that deer to let me know you had resurfaced. Thank Merlin, I was tired of sitting around at home. I have patients too, Granger."

She blinked twice before replying, pulling her lime green robes closed around her, checking for soot. "Hello, Draco, nice to see you too."

He scoffed at her, raising an expectant eyebrow at her, following as she crossed the room. She continued speaking as she stored her bag away in a trunk with her name on it, Draco standing just over her shoulder. "First, it's a stag, not a deer. And just how frequently have you and Harry been conversing in my absence? Bloody hell, I already had a mother-AND Molly Weasley. I don't need you both next in line. Second, why have you been at home while I've been gone?"

The staff room door opened as a couple of apprentice healers entered. The young women spied the pair of them, standing closely together and the young women did little to hide their creeping blushes. Draco looked down at Hermione before brushing her least favorite errant curl behind her ear. She almost froze as his opposite hand encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. Their hips almost flush against each other, Hermione looked up at him and became hazily aware that the young healers were failing at being inconspicuous at watching them. Draco's hand had dropped to join his other arm, decidedly enveloping her in a full embrace more appropriate for the lovers they had adopted in jest for the hospital gossips. Hermione raised her head to look into Draco's light eyes, an imperceptible eyebrow raise of her own indicated she was playing along. He dipped his head to the ear furthest from the audience they had created. Hermione clutched at Draco's forearms as he whispered.

"Whether you like to give it credence, the wizarding public is rather obsessed with you," his breath was light and fanned the baby hairs near her face as he spoke. "Unexplained absences from you would prompt more investigation into areas you-or any other person-might not be ready to divulge. If I were gone at the same time, the gossip would continue in the same vein it has for months now, Granger. We must have taken a vacation to finally consummate that long-simmering, chemistry-fueled attraction you've been so desperately fighting all these months. Little matter that it wasn't actually with me. But I don't imagine you're ready for everyone else to know about that."

He drew back and smirked at her. Hermione gave him a genuine smile, reaching on tip toe to place a brushing kiss against his cheek. She ignored the gasp from the other side of the room. In the many months they had kept up this little game, lips had never met-anywhere-between the two of them. By taking the same days off of work as herself, Draco had covered for her in ways she could not repay him for.

"I love you a little for that." She spoke clearly and loudly. She wanted the gossips to be able to take those words to the vulture-like columnists at _The Daily Prophet_ that still hadn't learned to leave her alone after all these years. Draco's cunningness to carve out time for Severus to re-emerge slowly in society was commendable, if only a little confusing. But she would speak to him later. Now, she just wanted to see her patients so she could return to the little flat, Severus, and finally, home.

**—xx—**

Hermione entered her flat via the front door and barely recognized the space. It was empty save for the curtains over the windows. She felt a slight constriction in her chest as she noted this would probably be the last time she entered the endearing flat. It had been her first home after the war. Yes, she had spent the better part of a year at Grimmauld, but this little flat had been hers. She was going to miss the memories and time she had invested here. As she was reflecting, Severus strode into the living space from the hallway. Sleeves rolled to his elbows and hair pulled tightly back behind his head, Hermione's breath hitched at the sight of him.

He stopped upon seeing her. His black eyes held her in place, and she could do little else but hold his gaze. He shifted to face her directly, and the movement spurred Hermione to action. She crossed the room in haste, practically throwing herself into his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him into a possessive, heated kiss. Her lips worked across his, coaxing him into an equal response before they parted and their tongues sought the cavern of each other's mouths. He gripped her waist and as his hands flexed tightly just at the curve of her butt, Hermione moaned, breaking their kiss.

As her mouth drew back from his, she felt Severus draw a hand along her spine to grab the back of her head. He cradled it in his hand, manipulating her to tilt her neck to him and he placed sucking, warm kisses from her jaw, down the exposed skin until he reached the junction at her shoulder. Hermione refused to keep herself idle at his exploration, using her hands to release the tie holding his hair and running her fingers through it. She felt the growl he gave as he laved a bite mark at the base of her neck. She panted slightly as his second hand moved back around the curve of her hip to the front hem of the light sweater she wore. His fingertips traced the sliver of skin just under the fabric, and Hermione was unable to restrain her body's reaction to his featherlight touch. She arched her hips against him and flattened her breasts against the hard planes of his chest.

"I missed you," he incanted against the shell of her ear. "Being here, surrounded by you all day, without you has been the worst isolation I could dream of."

"Coming from a man that has lived cut off from the world for the last 3 years..." she trailed off, thought lost as his hand fully traveled under her sweater to delicately cup one breast, his other hand removed from her hair to slowly stroke her curls. She suddenly did not care what she was going to say. The thought was gone as was the last of her determination to tease her lover any longer. She decidedly pushed away from him and walk past, down the hall. She felt him follow and she quickly began to drop her articles of clothing at her feet as they approached her bedroom.

When she turned to see him, Hermione was pleasantly met with a naked Severus Snape in her doorway. He smirked at the remaining panties she wore, and she swiftly divested herself of them. Her eyes traveled shamelessly up and down his body, focusing briefly on his cock before returning to his face. It was relaxed and open, a look she knew he only wore for her when they could be alone like this. His eyes were currently traveling her body and she waited for them to finish their journey. As black eyes met brown, Hermione stepped forward placing one more kiss on his lips. "I missed you too."

Then she sank to her knees, gently handling his cock with her small hand and looking up at him. She smiled wickedly at his shocked expression, but proceeded to kiss the tip of his erection, sliding her hand up and down the shaft. She maneuvered her other hand to softly caress his testicles, and she felt powerful at the sharp inhale he took. "Fuck, Hermione."

As she opened her mouth to envelop him, Hermione felt the light brushes of Severus' fingers through her hair. She worked him in and out of her mouth, using her hand to make up the difference in length that she could not deep throat. His control was admirable, as only the light touches on her head came, he never gripped her or held her in place. Hermione alternated fondling his bollocks and reaching up his body to play with his nipples. Her eyes took in the sight of his lips parting in gasps and his eyes closing as he reveled in the pleasure she was giving him. She doubled her efforts, sucking harder but then licking with her tongue up and down his shaft to provide varied sensations. When she felt his fingers finally grip her hair, she pulled off of him, allowing Severus to pull her to a standing position. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss before bodily walking her toward the bed.

As Hermione had worked Severus, her own needs had steadily resulted in a dripping core, peaked nipples, and a palpable desire to be filled. When her knees hit the bed, she drew back from Severus turning to climb atop the mattress. She crawled to the center, staying on all fours and threw a smile over her shoulder at him. He followed her, his glistening cock standing proudly ahead of the rest of his body, and she sighed at the sight of him taking himself in hand. She stayed her gaze as he squared up behind her, guiding his dick to tease and slip amongst her wet folds. "Severus, please..."

She knew there was a whining, strained tone to her voice, but she cared little for how it made her sound. In the short period of their sexual exploits she found she struggled to get enough of the dark haired man she wanted to call her own. And she did so desperately want to claim him. She wanted the entirety of their world to know how much she loved him. How deeply she trusted him. How grateful she was that his life was not taken too soon. As their eyes had stayed connected, Hermione was aware her occlumency was not keeping her thoughts hidden. When Severus aligned with her, he bent to whisper in her ear, "I am yours, Hermione. Body and soul."

He hilted in one, and Hermione gasped out her pleasure. The relief their coupling brought her was immeasurable; it was a tangible expression of everything that made them work. She moaned wantonly as he kissed down the back of her shoulder, snaking a hand under her to tease and caress her breasts. His thrusts were unhurried but unrelenting in their pursuit of ecstasy. His large palms and talented fingers worked across and around her pert breasts-fondling, squeezing, tweaking and pinching to push her pleasure further and higher. His other hand rested on her hip to control the steady tempo they had set. No dirty words needed to be exchanged this time, the day's distance from each other had captured that area of foreplay. Instead, Hermione began to steadily chant Severus' name when he dropped his hand from her hip to her clit, circling and applying varied pressure to the sensitive nub.

Soon, the tantalizing touches and deep thrusts became too much for them both. Hermione felt her core tighten just as Severus' thrust bottomed against her cervix. They both screamed their release, Severus' seed coating the inside of Hermione's clenching walls. They collapsed on the bed, folding perfectly into a spooned position, Severus not pulling out of her. Hermione felt his hand splay across the flat of her soft stomach, the other still encircled around her and cupping a breast. They were sweaty from exertion, but too enraptured with each other to move. Hermione broke the silence first. "I am yours, too, Severus. Body and soul."

He kissed her shoulder. She snuggled further into his embrace aware of the twitching of his spent cock within her. She flexed her kegel muscles teasingly back at him.

"Witch, I am not as young as you make me feel. I will need some moments." He breathed against her.

"That's alright, love." She replied, twisting to look at him. "I'm fully expecting our next round to be at home in our bed. I just wanted to give this place a proper send off."

He laughed at that, then looked deeply into her eyes. "I like how that sounds coming from you."

"What's that?"

"Home. Our bed." He graced her with a devastating smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for you all: updates will shift to Tuesdays, Thursdays, AND SATURDAYS! 🤭


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, old and new! Welcome, welcome! Enjoy your second update for the week-it means we are almost to the weekend!

**GOLDEN GRANGER AND MERCURIAL MALFOY: Lionhearted Love Conquers Serpent Sadness**

**After months of speculation, The Daily Prophet can now exclusively confirm that Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age and Brains of the Golden Trio, has fallen deeply in love with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and ex-Death Eater to vanquished Lord Voldemort. (For a more detailed history of Granger's accomplishments and Malfoy's history with dark magic, see feature on page 3) The odd duo, and ex-enemies, have been working together at St. Mungo's for close to two years, but have slowly developed a more personal-and noticeable-relationship with each other. Despite their past animosity, had the pair managed to find romance? It would appear so. In recently provided pensieve memories obtained from sources close to the couple, the amorous duo confessed their love publicly for the first time.**

**"They had been skirting the issue for months! Only flirtatiously brushing hands or whispering in each other's ears while standing far closer than necessary or getting caught in a snug embrace at the charting station," claims the anonymous source. "No one really knew for certain if they were together or not. It's been months of guessing amongst the staff at if they really were serious about each other. But, it didn't come as much of a surprise to hear her say she loved him in the staff room. I think they just are tired of hiding it."**

Severus folded the copy of the morning's _Daily Prophet_ , laying it next to his breakfast plate and cup of tea. It was early, and though the exertion of moving Hermione in (and other celebratory actions) had caused him to feel more tired than normal, Severus' internal clock rarely let him sleep too far past dawn. He had only recently began receiving the wizarding world's newspaper again in the last month. It had taken some time to establish a small P.O. Box that Winky could access to retrieve the daily missive, and Severus found this morning that he officially regretted the subscription.

Instinctively, and logically, Severus knew there was little fact to the dramatic headline splashed across the front page. Yet, emotionally, Severus was fighting anger, jealousy and sadness as he watched a wizarding photograph play a loop of Hermione, in Draco Malfoy's arms, brushing a kiss to his cheek. It was taxing his emotional bandwidth to reassure himself that he was not again being left behind for a wealthy, good-looking pureblood-even if this one had a far more checkered past than James Potter. Severus sat with his hand circling the teacup, aimlessly listening to Winky prepare Hermione's as the elf had become aware of her mistress' impending arrival to the kitchen. He knew he would have to address the article, so he chose to be upfront and transparent, placing the unfolded copy atop the table where she would sit.

Her footsteps approached the kitchen door. She greeted a morning salutation to the diminutive elf and sidled up to Severus, placing a soft kiss atop his head and being mindful of the full teacup in her hand. He watched her turn to the chair she regularly occupied and froze at the sight of the _Prophet_. Her eyes widened at the photo and roamed the lengthy article that took up the entirety of the front page above the fold. He could see shock, confusion, and finally displeasure cross her features. Her mouth twitched, a breath blew through her lips, and as a grimace settled upon her lips she grouched, "What an absolute load of rubbish. Bunch of tossers, the lot of them. 'Anonymous source'? Oh, just wait Madeline Antwerp until I get my hands on you. I hope you read the 'feature' on my bloody 'accomplishments' and it listed what I did to Maria Edgecomb in fifth year. That will look like child's play compared to what I could devise for you, you insipid little brat."

Severus wasn't sure if he was intimidated or turned on by the venom in her words. He looked more closely at her face: eyes blazing, foul frown, and the crinkles across her forehead all spoke of barely suppressed rage. _Turned on,_ he thought. _Definitely, turned on._ Hermione had shifted from looking displeased to downright murderous, and he found he quite enjoyed her fierceness and the hint of darkness he felt rolling off her. Then her face blanked and she turned to look at him worriedly. He schooled a mask of indifference into place.

"Oh, Severus, please...let me explain all of this." She implored genuinely. She sat in the dining chair and reached for his hands. "There has never been anything between Draco Malfoy and myself. Never. Yes, we tease the dim witted hospital gossips by routinely invading each other's space, but there is _nothing_ romantic or real in our interactions. He has been nothing but supportive of my relationship with you-even before we had determined there was one-and this photo...He took the same days off as I did because people have begun to take notice of my...happiness."

She paused to breathe here. He kept his face neutral, waiting for her to continue. "I suppose I haven't hidden my feelings over the last few months as well as I thought. Talk began, and as Draco and myself had already put the ideas into circulation, it was assumed any increased joy I had in my life was attributed to him. The press has been relentless over the last few years at acquiring information on my personal life, Draco was attempting to be noble and buy me-us-time to decide how we wish to handle things. This photo is the exact moment I expressed my gratitude to him."

She squeezed his hands, concerned eyes searching his face for any sign of emotion. He kept his features blank, dark eyes fixated on her forehead to avoid delving into her unprotected mind. He could practically feel the thoughts washing over him. When she raised one hand to his cheek, he was helpless to stop her from directing his sight into her own warm brown eyes. "Please, Severus, can you forgive me? This-" she waved a hand at the paper, "means nothing. I want you. I choose you. I love you."

He closed his eyes, not needing to read her thoughts to confirm the genuineness of her statements. He reopened them, pulled her hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to the palm. The act was one he was swiftly coming to adore as one unique to their relationship. He watched the knowing smile bloom on her face. "I guess we shall endeavor _The Prophet_ to print a retraction, or I fear for this Madeline Antwerp's future health."

She released a soft giggle. "We?"

"I'm sure _The Prophet_ will be terribly displeased to learn of the loss this potential story will do to their circulation, but I am certain we could provide them with an alternate story that is destined to cause just as much fervor." He gave her a tantalizing smirk.

"No, Severus," he was surprised to hear her say. As he began to protest a litany of reasons why he was resolute to set her reputation to rights-even at the expense of his own privacy-she held her hand up in pause. " _When_ the information breaks of your return, and our subsequent coupling, it will be done through a source I trust and in a manner we are _both_ comfortable with. I will not have you sacrificing your hard-earned privacy in an attempt to salvage my reputation in the press. I've dealt with them for years, I am by no means intimidated by their half-arsed stories or pressure to capitulate."

He opened his mouth once more, but again, Hermione cut him off. He closed his lips and raised an eyebrow. _She really can be quite a pain._ "Secondly, there is no circumstance in which I will allow information about our relationship to become public fodder before the most important people in my life have been made aware of it. Harry was just the start."

He waited. It appeared she was finished speaking. "Hermione, I am not entirely comfortable with the idea of meeting your parents."

She drew her hands back and he saw a flicker of sadness cross her face. She resettled in her chair, drawing a long drink of tea. "I wasn't referring to my parents, Severus. I don't have any anymore. I was speaking of the Weasleys, Minerva and Hagrid."

It was a rare moment of confusion for him. _Had the topic of her family never been breached in all these months?_ He wondered. He recalled numerous occasions where Hermione had spoken of her "family", but the realization that she might not have been speaking directly of her parents struck him like an exploding cauldron. _I am such a bloody arsehole._ Severus grabbed the seat of her chair, pulling her to him. "I am sorry I was so remiss to ask, and feel horrible for having made the assumption that the family you have spoken of these months were not your blood relations. Would you tell me about it? If you are comfortable and willing?"

She sighed and dropped her forehead to his closest shoulder. He automatically drew his arms around her. A minute surprise at the easy affection he gave flitted through his brain as he fought to refocus his thoughts. "In the summer, after sixth year, I...I knew I would be following Harry into whatever fray there was to be had. I was leaving them open to attack from an entire world they had never been involved with. I couldn't do that."

Severus tucked a finger under her chin. He wanted to see her as she spoke. A gentle kiss to her newly raised forehead encouraged her to continue. "Before going to The Burrow, I obliviated them. I removed every trace they had of a daughter and planted the urgent need to move to Australia. They have been there ever since, as I ensured the spell could not be reversed in case anyone ever found them."

A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb. An ache was borne in his heart for her. Her face searched his, and he spoke gently to her. "I think I finally understand why you were sorted into Gryffindor, love."

She cried in earnest them, and he scooped her into his lap, allowing some of his own tears to join in her grief.

**—xx—**

Severus paced behind the front door. Now that Hermione had given up her flat, she had to apparate to the alley down the street and walk through the front door to come home. After their emotional breakfast, Hermione had dressed for her daily shift at St. Mungo's and left for work. He had been nervous ever since. He couldn't place why he felt uneasy, but he knew having Hermione home would be a big step in calming him.

"Mister Sev," Winky was behind him. He stopped his pacing to face her.

"Yes, Winky?"

"There be someone near the wards. Not Missy Granger-Missy Hermione-someone else. Winky won't look, but Winky can feel. Winky thinks they be looking for the house." Winky shifted nervously. He was grateful for the elf in that moment, and so many others over the years. He stiffened at the idea of an intruder. He pulled his wand and walked carefully to the nearest window. Up the cobbled street, just passing under a streetlight, the unmistakable black mop of Potter hair fluttered in the evening breeze. Severus scoffed. _Damnable Potter. It's barely been a full day._

He watched as Potter stood under the light, glancing at the house and back down the street. Severus realized he was waiting for Hermione. As if summoned, she appeared further down the street and was making haste to Potter. As the friends collided, he watched her tightly weave her arms around the dark haired man in a crushing hug before withdrawing to leave her arm linked with his elbow. The pair now directed their steps toward the house, and Severus sighed. "Winky, best you add a third for dinner. It would appear that Harry Potter will be joining us."

He heard the little elf gasp. "Mister Sev!"

"I know, Winky," he replied. Winky was looking at him with alarm, and thinly veiled distaste. It warmed his heart to know he would not be the only one in the house with a less than enthusiastic reception of the young man. "But he is Hermione's best friend. I highly doubt he will be absent from our lives. Best to accept it now."

The elf popped out of the room with a grump, and the front door swung open. "Severus, Winky!"

From the sitting room he could hear Hermione's voice float through. Even with her unexpected companion, he was filled with warmth at her return. He heard her shuffle out of her coat and continue calling, "I've brought Harry with me!"

He strode into the entry hallway. He face was his practiced neutrality, but his eyes betrayed his pleasure at seeing his witch walk toward him. She hesitated only just before placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Severus noted Harry's shift in weight at her intimate gesture. He internally groaned; Hermione was not being overly sexual, the kiss was loving but almost chaste in contrast to others Severus had witnessed between couples over the years. An uncomfortable memory of Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks hidden in the library of Grimmauld Place floated unbidden through his mind. He shook his head slightly to clear it away, and he allowed Hermione to tuck herself against his side. "Potter."

"Sir." Harry greeted. He had removed his coat and stood uncertainly next to the rack. "I hope it is alright that I came with Hermione. I was concerned about her today after _The Prophet_ 's ridiculous story was published. But she told me that she was simply going to ignore it, that you were both more focused on how to...come back to our world. I thought, even though I'm just a Junior Auror, that maybe I could help. If-if you wanted, sir."

Severus was trying very hard not to revel in how uncomfortable he made Potter. Still got it, he mentally smirked. He felt Hermione squeeze him a little tighter. _Cheeky. Yes, love, I'll play nice._ He glanced down at her and placed an unconscious kiss to the top of her head. He spun them in the direction of the kitchen. "Come along then, Potter. We can discuss this over dinner. Winky has made the necessary arrangements to include you."

**-xx-**

Over the course their meal, the three unlikely dinner companions had determined a clear course of action for Severus' grand reappearance in the magical world. Hermione would arrange an interview with Luna at _The Quibbler_ to refute the story from _The Prophet_ , even going so far to stipulate that she wasn't single. Simultaneously, Draco would demand a retraction from _The Prophet_ and pivot the coverage to focus on his philanthropic pursuits, his distinguished healer career, and his bachelor status. Hermione had discussed this with them during their work day as they dodged congratulatory handshakes and hugs from co-workers, ultimately hiding in the research room until Harry's patronous found them. Meanwhile, Harry would begin to quietly investigate any potential ramifications of returning from the dead. Severus had been using a muggle savings account to live off of the last 3 years and would need Harry to determine the status of his wizarding estate.

"That addresses the immediate needs," Severus listened to Harry complete the strategizing. The young man's brows furrowed and his face turned to Hermione, who sat at the head of the small table, between the two men. "But what about the two of you? Eventually, you'll have to say something. Especially if Hermione makes it public that she's in a relationship to _The Quibbler._ "

Severus observed the two friends closely. Hermione had deflated slightly at the mention of publicly acknowledging their relationship. But he knew it had more to do with their morning conversation than admitting they were together. He didn't doubt their relationship, and Hermione would not shy away from defending what she valued. He was about to reach for her, when he witnessed Harry beating him to it.

What followed was nothing short of fascinating for Severus to observe. A whole conversation seemed to occur non-verbally between Hermione and Harry. Hermione's hand came to rest atop Harry's and she looked imploringly at her best friend. Some head shakes, nods, and Harry's gentle tucking of a stray curl seemed to sum up what was needed to be said. Severus' mouth twitched; he felt the hatred he had carried for so long toward the grown boy dissipate. He finally saw more of Lily in the Potter heir than James, and he was once again, grateful that Hermione had Harry in her life.

Harry stood, extending a hand toward Severus. Perfunctorily, Severus stood and took the offered hand. Hermione rose as well, embracing Harry tightly, and then the duo made their way to the front door. "I'll see you Sunday, Mi. The family will be supportive, I have no doubt. That is, once they get over the shock. I'll tell Ginny and Ron before, that way you have some backup."

Severus stood behind Hermione in the entry again, having connected the pieces of the silent conversation that had transpired at the table. Harry pulled on his coat and addressed him. "I'll get that information for you, sir, and send it along with Mi. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner. If I thought Winky might speak to me, I'd tell her how delicious it was, but I don't think I can conquer that mountain tonight. Be seeing you."

Severus watched him open the door as Hermione called a soft goodbye. The door closed, and Severus felt himself jolt back into place. He had spent so much of the last ten minutes observing, he realized he needed to return to himself and the actions before him. He moved swiftly to the door, opening it and calling the short distance to the former bane of his existence. "Potter! I haven't been your professor for some time, it's Severus."

Harry turned, pulling the lapels of his coat closer to him, the breeze having picked up throughout the evening. "Alright, Severus. But, it's just Harry."

Severus stretched a thin lipped smile across his face as he stared into the vacant space Harry's apparation left in the front garden. He wiped the look from his face as he rounded back to the open front door, Hermione's loose curls blowing about her face and an invitingly warm smile painting her mouth. She was a vision, and Severus stopped his approach to wonder at her. He watched as her cheeks blushed and arms wrapped around her middle. Eyes met, and Severus mentally reached out to ask invitation to her mind. He felt her open in response. As he began his approach to the house once more, he pushed thoughts of gratitude and feelings of home to her. She gave a hitching sigh, he halted in front of her and severed their connection.

Severus wrapped her in his arms and ambled them through the front door toward the stairs to their room. As they ascended, Severus quick on her heels, he said, "if Molly Weasley hugs me more than once on Sunday, I will pretend to be dead again."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione's voice echoed back down to him. "For every hug she gives you, I'll remove one article of clothing when we come home."

He froze on the stairs. She had spun to appraise him from the two steps above. He drew in a breath. "Thank Merlin Molly's never been able to restrain herself."

Hermione's answering laugh filled the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to know about this chapter:  
> 1) I struggled while writing it. I still don’t know if I like it, and firmly believe it to be one of the weaker ones in the story.   
> 2) I’ve needed someone to write Severus’ line (“I finally understand why you were sorted into Gryffindor”) YEARS AGO. So I wrote it myself, and it’s probably the only good part of this chapter. The gut-wrenching act of obliviating her parents is glossed over too much in favor of the fallout. She has a support system for that-she didn’t for the actual act of it. 
> 
> *hops of soap box and exits pity party*
> 
> Anyway, updates on TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, and SATURDAYS until this baby is through. Next chapter, The Weasleys.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked Severus as they stood in their back garden. He directed his gaze down to her face and gave as menacing a glare as he could.

"I am never nervous, Hermione." He intoned his response so evenly she knew he was lying. His hand was also gripping hers just a fraction too tightly, so she gave it a lightly pressured squeeze in return. He dropped his pretenses at her nonjudgmental reassurance. "The last time I was at The Burrow...it was...I don't relish the memory of the things I did."

"When were you there?"

Severus kept ahold of her hand and turned to her. "The eldest Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour were married."

Hermione swallowed down the emotion that rose in her throat. She hadn't forgotten that night; and while it was not the most painful of her memories from that year of her life, it was the beginning of it all. That made it difficult by itself. His eyes gave a slight begging for her to accept this explanation and ask nothing more of him. She responded with tentative smile. "Did anyone ever know you there?"

He gave a curt shake of his head in the negative. Hermione was grateful that it would be one less hurdle to conquer during their attendance at Sunday dinner. "Well then, I couldn't quite possibly imagine what could go wrong tonight."

She gave a wry laugh hoping to ease the tension, but she could see from Severus' posture that he would not relax until the entirety of the evening had passed and he was safely ensconced at Thistlebook. "Right then. Hold tight."

Hermione disaparated them to the edges of The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole and hoped they both had the necessary mental fortitude to endure the meeting with the Weasley family. She placed their landing in a small copse to give them a moment to collect themselves. It had been months since Hermione had attended a dinner, and she was expecting a fair amount of lecturing for allowing her absence to go on for so long. At least I won't have to explain why, she thought as she glanced at Severus. He was subtly adjusting the collar of his pewter button up shirt, trying to ensure the remains of Nagini's scar were as camouflaged as possible. Hermione smiled to herself; seeing him in this color brought out the small flashes of silver that were beginning to drift through his black hair. She felt he looked distinguished and was glad he had avoided his trademark black for this reintroduction. The family needed to see that time and death-however fleeting-had changed the once reviled Death Eater.

She caught the moment he felt her eyes upon him. He affixed her with a practiced aloof mask. Hermione now knew it to be the first of many attempts to deflect attention away from himself when he was uncomfortable. She rose on her tiptoes to slant her mouth across his in a searing kiss. The exhale he released into her mouth showed how swiftly she had caught him off balance. It took less than a second for him to adjust to the intrusion upon his person, and then Hermione felt him kissing her back heatedly. After a few more moments, and Severus' wandering hands finding purchase around the curve of her ass, she pulled back from him. She gave him a smirk. "Now you can be thinking of that when we walk in, instead of whatever self flagellating memory you were circling around. Come on."

She grasped his hand softly and carried it tucked minutely behind her leg as they turned to walk to the entrance of the garden.

—xx—

The sights, sounds, and smells of The Burrow were just as Hermione described them, and Severus drew small comfort in knowing he was as well prepared as he could be. However strong his protestations, he was uncomfortable. Mildly nervous. Blindingly terrified. If he had wanted to put a very fine point on it. Severus had faced down an unhinged Dark Lord, a ruthlessly vicious demonic snake, and spent nearly twenty years surrounded by hormonal teenagers on a daily basis. There shouldn't have been anything left to strike fear into him. Yet, the prospect of disappointing Hermione by not gaining the acceptance of their relationship from those that mattered almost above all others,drove Severus to the brink of panic. He was working to strike a balance with his occlumency-enough to control his nerves, but not so much that Hermione could tell and he could try to be this version of himself. He took a deep breath as they approached the garden gate.

As they breached the perimeter, the front door opened. The figure was unrecognizable with the light behind them, but they were animatedly muttering. "Insufferable woman! As if I should need her meddling...I don't need her setting me up! I can bloody well be in a relationship if I want...and I'd be damned if Hermione had actually agreed to all of this! She's lucky she's my mother and I have little interest in going to Azkaban for matricide. Of all the-"

Severus stopped short at the sound of Hermione's name, and the witch also ceased walking. He heard her speak to the faceless mass that had reached behind himself to close the door. "Charlie?"

The shadowed figure, Charlie Weasley, snapped his head up at the sound of his name, and took a half second to assess the duo presented in front of him. Then, a deeply rich chuckle began to pour out of the man and he ran at Hermione, bodily lifting her in an appreciative hug before redepositing her on the ground next to Severus. As Hermione stifled a warm giggle at the red head's actions, she straightened her emerald colored dress. Charlie smiled at her, eyes crinkling before turning to face Severus. He extended a hand and spoke with clarity, "Sir. Wonderful to see you well."

Shocked into reciprocity, Severus shook Charlie's hand, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione simply watched with a relaxed acceptance. As the two men broke apart their acknowledgements, and she grasped Severus' hand once more, she couldn't resist asking, "Charlie, is your mother attempting to orchestrate a romance between us?"

Severus arched a brow, while Charlie chuckled again. "Every time I'm home and she knows you'll be here for Sunday dinner. Apparently it's been a while since you've attended, and Mum has it in her mind that it has something to do with me. I think she's starting to go around the bend, Hermione."

"Oh, Charlie! I'm so sorry!" Hermione admonished. Severus stood silently next to her, but squeezed her hand a little tighter and drew it behind his thigh further from Charlie's line of sight.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie replied. "Having the pair of you walk through the door together will cause her to either drop the entire plan completely-or she might redouble her efforts, and I'll stay on the continent for another year before coming home again! Makes me right glad you're here, sir."

Severus could do little else but nod. "Severus, is fine, Mr. Weasley."

"Severus. That will take some getting used to. But, you should call me Charlie. There are four more Mr. Weasleys inside, so that might get a bit confusing." Charlie shook his red locks in amusement, then shifted his features and tone to something more serious and gestured between the two. "Do they know about this?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not all of them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But that's why we're here."

Charlie once again eyed the pair, and Severus felt as though he was being assessed by the younger man. He felt Hermione shift a fraction closer to him, and her body language radiated protectiveness and power. Severus hoped his mirrored her own. Inspection completed, Charlie gave a swift nod of his head. "Best be getting it over with, aye?"

Charlie spun from the couple and turned the handle on the door. Severus and Hermione were two steps behind, prepared for whatever assaults may land their way as they crossed the threshold behind the second eldest Weasley. "Mum! Dad! The rest of you lot! I've got Hermione with me, we've something important to tell you!"

His echoing announcement drew a hissed exhalation of his name from Hermione. There would be no easing into this now that Charlie had called forth the family into the entry. He turned and offered her a wink, striding out of range of Hermione and Severus. The voice of Molly Weasley could be heard before she rounded on the small group. "Hermione! Dear! You're with Charlie! I knew it was only a matter of time before you would-"

Hermione and Severus watched the smiling face of Molly Weasley freeze with shock. Her eyes locked onto the sight of Severus, her jaw hung loosely in the vague shape of her last word, and her body took on a rigidity not unlike startled prey. Severus gave her a brief moment to process before he spoke. "Molly."

At this simple greeting, Molly shattered back into place and launched herself uncertainly at Severus. He braced himself for her crushing hug, and looked down at Hermione with a wry smile. He patted the matriarch with tepid hands on her shoulders, but the woman had not released him and no one spoke.

That was how the rest of the family found them. Molly and Severus in an awkward embrace, Hermione off to the side, and Charlie barely containing his glee at the absurdity of it all.

—xx—

Severus and Hermione returned home late that evening. Dinner at The Burrow had been a long, uncomfortable, exhausting affair. Hermione knew Severus, especially, was drained from the hours long interrogation and assimilation into her family circle. Overall, Hermione postulated that it could have gone infinitely worse. But Charlie's swift acceptance, Molly's surprising relief, and having three allies in their corner went a long way to easing Severus into the chaotic world of the Weasleys. The evening had been filled with questions, silent judgements, smiles, and kindness. Hermione had been replaying select moments as the pair entered the back door of Thistlebook House.

_Ron's stilted welcome hug but brief words of encouragement. "I'm happy for you, Hermione. I don't understand you, but I'm happy for you. Just, do me a favor and don't let him sit across from me. I'm not sure I could keep myself from staring at the gi-I mean, guy."_

_While escaping to the bathroom,and leaving Severus with Harry, Ginny had cornered her. "You will tell me everything, Hermione. Every. Thing."_

_An overheard moment between Severus and George as seats were being taken for dinner: "I might be willing to look at the formula you have devised. If only as a means to ensure the knowledge I bestowed upon you was not wasted."_

_"It's going to cause a riot at Gringotts," Bill had mentioned as dishes were passed around the table. "It's nothing to do with you, personally, Severus. The goblins will just be irritated that they won't be able to gain access to the vaults that belonged to you at the 15 year mark of your death. They are always upset by things that come between them and the contents of a vault. And a pesky matter as being not dead will only cause them more ire."_

_In a showing of support, Arthur had shocked Hermione and Severus by cutting off Percy's accusatory line of questioning over the dessert. "Percy, that is enough. You are not the Wizengamot, Severus is not on trial, and Hermione is not some victim. If this family can accept the faults you had during the course of the last several years and grace you with forgiveness, then this family will also extend the same to Severus Snape. There will be no more questions, accusations, or verbal judgements passed here. If you can not be anything less than accepting of Severus and Hermione's decisions-and relationship-then you all should seek your comfort elsewhere. I'll not have it in this house."_

_"He's a fine match for you, dear," Molly whispered as they hugged their goodbyes. "Much older than you, mind, so don't take too long in getting me some grand babies."_

Severus closed the back door, toeing out of his shoes next to Hermione, who was mirroring his actions by slipping off her heels. The pair then crossed through the kitchen and progressed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hermione entered first, meaning to adopt her usual place in the pair of armchairs for a drink and some reading, but Severus ensnared her waist with strong arms from behind her. She folded her hands across his strong forearms, gently collapsing her head back against his chest and angling to allow him access to her throat. His nose subtly nuzzled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He dropped a light kiss before beginning a trail up toward her ear. He had kept them walking toward the bed, and his hands were slowly beginning to travel the expanse of her body. As his kisses reached the shell of her ear, they had neared the foot of the bed and Severus' hands had found purchase on her hip and just under the swell of her left breast. They still crossed her body, and she gently held his wrists when his hands began applying a featherlight pressure. His voice rumbled in her ear, and his right hand enclosed her breast causing her nipple to tighten within her bra. "Molly Weasley hugged me three times tonight."

A shiver rolled down her spine at the implication of his words. She had promised him. She raised an arm to interweave her fingers through his hair, drawing his lips closer to her throat once again. She pressed her hips back a fraction and ghosted her rear across the half hardness she felt at his groin. She felt the roll of a moan fall out of his lips. She spun in his arms to link her hand behind his neck and fix him with a challenging smile. "But I'm only wearing three articles of clothing, Severus...do you mean to have me seated here the rest of the night starkers?"

His eyes pulsed with desire, the pupils blown and hungrily appraising her body still hidden by the green dress. He removed his hands from her waist and released the cuffs on his own wrists, then began on the buttons of his grey shirt. "I don't mean to have you seated at all, love. Undress. Then get on the bed.” 

Hermione could only release a shaky exhale and she unzipped her dress to remove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, it’s been a week. Thank you for continuing to love on this story, spreading the word and leaving your comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Looks like there will be two more weeks of updates for this story (Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays). 🤍


	26. Chapter 26

Severus awoke to a playful otter floating near his face, Hermione's voice parting from it's mouth. "I didn't want to wake you. Meeting with Luna to start my interview for _The Quibbler_. Be home for dinner."

He rolled out of their bed, noting how she had straightened the linens on her side and left his robe draped at the foot of his side for him. He smiled. His life with her was an aching prototype of domesticity, and Severus had no idea that he would ever crave it the way he did. Then again, it shouldn't have come to as a surprise that the warmth, love, and security he lacked in his childhood would create a subconscious desire to fill his life with those very things when it was so willingly presented to him in the form of a meter and a half tall, curly haired, young woman. Hermione had awoken a corner of his mind Severus had once fought to protect, then pretended didn't exist for more than half his life. She not only reminded him it was there, she drew it out of him with ease.

He wrapped himself in the robe and went downstairs. Winky greeted him with tea and a short note from Hermione.

_S-_

_Been thinking on the Wolfsbane placebo. Can you look over the possibility of adding essence of lavender to the drought before the last step? Will discuss more when I come home._

_-H_

Severus smirked. Waking to her patronus, a note over breakfast...sometimes he wondered how a brain as brilliant and bright as hers could scatter its thoughts so easily. He shook his head once and sat at the table for a perusal of _The Daily Prophet_ , eager to see the retraction that should be printed. He was not disappointed by the headline.

**DRACO MALFOY RELEASES DENIAL OF ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH HERMIONE GRANGER**

**_The Daily Prophet is formally retracting its previous article that claimed Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have entered a romantic relationship after being provided with memories from an anonymous source. Mr. Malfoy contacted the office of the editor with this prepared statement:_ **

**_After attending Hogwarts together with great animosity toward each other, and struggling to move forward following the war, Hermione and I both entered the field of healing at St. Mungo's. It was with great humility and grace that she accepted my previous faults, and we have worked amicably together for over two years. During that time, we have grown to appreciate each other's skill and professionalism. We have the mutual benefit of enjoying each other's company in a friendly and platonic manner. There has never been a romantic relationship between us, contrary to the popular hospital gossip._ **

**_Additionally, the publishing of such gossip has lead to discussions of my character in a public manner. After serving my sentence for actions during the war, I have worked hard to build a reputation as a respected healer. Public consumption of my personal life leads to unearned defamation._ **

**_It is my deepest hope that The Daily Prophet will endeavor to investigate their sources further before running baseless and sensationalized stories in its future. I will no longer comment publicly on my personal life, except to say that I am not currently involved with any witch or wizard. I grant The Daily Prophet permission to conduct an interview that will highlight my career and the work of the two charitable foundations I have established since beginning at St. Mungo's._ **

Severus folded the paper and pushed it to the middle of the table. If Hermione didn't keep it, Severus might frame it himself. He had never seen _The Daily Prophet_ print a retraction in all his years. His witch had made them tuck tail. His witch...he smiled again.

—xx—

Hermione arrived back at Thistlebook just before sunset. Winky greeted her as she entered the house. "Mister Sev is in the lab."

"Thank you, Winky." She proceeded through the house into the back garden to the magically extended shed. Hermione rarely ventured into the potions lab, as she knew the serenity it brought Severus, and she tried to maintain a respectful distance when he was working on research or brewing. But today she knew he would be in there because of the note she had left with Winky.

The Wolfsbane placebo they had concocted for Teddy Lupin had been floating across her mind in the middle of the night. While they had discussed it's potential for application to those affected with true lycanthropy, the discussion had yet to progress to any hypothesizing or research due to the large shift in their personal lives. But Hermione's subconscious had decided that it was time to return to the task at hand, and with her interview with Luna, and the retraction in _The Prophet_ , she was quite thankful for the distraction the challenge would bring.

Additionally, Hermione hoped that the work would allow Severus to find a foothold in the months to come. With his public reintroduction looming on the horizon, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Severus would devote his time. He didn't especially need to work, and he wouldn't dream of taking a job that forced him to be regularly involved with the public, but he was too brilliant to sit idly by. There was a part of her that hoped he would seize the opportunity to become a researcher and private potioneer; working to develop and improve formulas and rewrite textbooks to reflect his natural affinity for brewing.

She gave a soft tap to the door as she pushed it open, but otherwise entered silently. It allowed her to make her presence known without interruption to Severus' work-as she had learned one evening early on in their Teddy research when she barreled through the door in a rush and caused a cauldron to explode when her entrance disrupted Severus' stirring. She softly closed the door behind her and watched as Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement but continued to crush and cut ingredients. Hermione appreciated the opportunity to watch him work. Even as a student, long before any sexual or romantic attraction had become part of her consciousness, she always found his methodical way of brewing to be mesmerizing. He was precise, with long fingers and large hands nimbly flying across multiple surfaces, and black eyes focused on every task. Hermione always believed that if Severus Snape were to ever be described as beautiful, it would be when he was in this element. She broke from her revelry at his low voice.

"And how is Miss Lovegood?" He was looking at her, wand waving to clear the workspace of the lab table and stasis his cauldron. He affixed her with his dark eyes and gave a soft smile.

"She's Luna." Hermione shrugged. "She was as unflappable as ever, but she was willing to work with me on how I want the interview published. I have a copy in the house for you to read. Of course, she knew about you, and is thankful the 'snouterflats saw fit to return you to this world.' Whatever that means."

"She knows about me?" Severus rounded the corner of the worktop, and Hermione made for the door to lead them inside the house. "How is that-never mind. Miss Lovegood was impossible to figure out before, I don't see how time would have made her less complicated."

They were in the kitchen, Hermione passing though to the sitting room, Severus on her heels. "Luna is a good person, a decent writer, and a mildly attuned seer. I've learned to accept her intuitions and trust that she keeps as many secrets as she believes there are colors of fairies. That is to say, many."

The pair made for the lounge across from their chairs, but Hermione rounded on him before they could sit. She cupped the side of his face with one hand, brushing a thumb across his lips and following with a slight caress of her own as she lifted on tiptoe. "I've missed you today."

He gripped the hand and gave his customary kiss to her palm before seating himself and pulling her down closely to his side. The interview copy sat atop the coffee table, and Hermione handed it to him for his review. "It will run tomorrow in a special edition. Take your time reading, I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

She rose from the couch, but turned to place a loving kiss on Severus' forehead. She couldn't escape the feeling of worry that slowly filled her belly, and she couldn't resist gasping his face so that his eyes met her own. "I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing by inviting curiosity into our lives like this, but I won't be ashamed of being with you. I love you, Severus. Nothing that is to come will change that. Nothing."

She broke eye contact before she could feel him brush her mind, and turned for the stairs.

—xx—

**HERMIONE GRANGER ADMITS TO UNTOLD LOVE STORY by Luna Lovegood**

**It's a lovely afternoon when Hermione arrives at my door for our scheduled interview. I was admittedly surprised to receive her request, as Hermione has always been a frightfully private person. But as she is an old friend, and nargles are currently swarming her head, I am happy to oblige her.**

**LL: Hermione, am I correct in assuming you are here to clarify the story run in The Daily Prophet declaring you are in a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy?**

**HG: Yes. So let me begin with saying that I am not, nor have I ever been, in a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy.**

**LL: But you do have some kind of relationship with him. Can you explain what that relationship is?**

**HG: Certainly. Draco and I have worked together at St. Mungo's in the Cursed Maladies department for 2 years. He is a brilliant healer, often taking on cases the other healers are uncomfortable with or unqualified to deal with. Additionally, during our tenure together we have grown to be quite good friends. Draco has a wicked sense of humor, likes to steal my leftovers, and is a shameless flirt under the right circumstances.**

**LL: It sounds as though you have become quite close. It would be easy to see how someone could misconstrue your interactions to mean that there is a romance there. Especially with that photograph and hearing you say "I love you".**

**HG: Yes, and it was never our intention to make any one believe that we were anything more than friends. Draco had done me a huge favor, and at that moment I told him I loved him a little for it.**

**LL: Can you elaborate a little on what that favor was?**

**HG: It's no secret that my love life has always been something that I am fiercely protective of. And since the end of my last public relationship, there has been increased scrutiny in being single. Draco and I like taking the mickey out of the younger staff members when they catch us talking. We flirt a little more than is strictly necessary, and the gossip has kept the attention off of me in the press. Allowing people to believe that I was single because I was attempting to land the former Prince of Slytherin has allowed my relationship to stay private.**

**LL: Your relationship? So you are romantically involved with someone?**

**HG: Yes.**

**LL: Is there more you would like to say on that matter?**

**HG: Only that it took me by tremendous surprise, and that I love him more than I ever thought I could.**

**LL: Hermione, I hate to pry, but it feels like you will simply be inviting more public scrutiny and absence of privacy if you don't divulge a little more. Does the public know this man? Is he a wizard? A Muggle? How long have you known him? How long have you been together?**

**HG: He is a wizard- a great wizard. He is intelligent, powerful, loyal, and one of the strongest people I know. I have known him for over a decade, and we have only recently been reintroduced. The duration of our relationship is inconsequential, as the length of time does not determine the depth of feeling, but we have been together less than a year.**

**LL: I would be remiss in asking-has your family met him? (*editor's note: Hermione lost her Muggle parents during the war. She considers her remaining family to be those of the Weasley family, some Hogwarts faculty, and, of course, her best friend, Harry Potter)**

**HG: All of them have met him. They are in the process of being made aware of the change in our relationship status. The response so far has been wonderfully supportive.**

**LL: Are you planning on taking things public now that your family knows?**

**HG: There isn't a specific plan in place for that. It's unrealistic to believe that I can go the rest of my life protecting this. Yet, there are some unique complications attached to my relationship. My partner is even more private than I am regarding personal matters, so we are working to find a compromise that suits both our needs.**

**LL: Thank you, Hermione. Is there anything else you would like to add?**

**HG: Yes! I would just like to let the public know that I will no longer be commenting on any story with my name in it that is run in The Daily Prophet. The irresponsible excuse for journalism that exists there will no longer be allowed to discuss my personal or professional life within the confines of their ink. If-IF-the need should arise for me to make public comments, they will only be found here, with you, Luna.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little on the shorter side, so look for a bonus chapter tomorrow to make up for it. 
> 
> Updates will hold to their regular schedule (Tues, Thurs, Sat) throughout the rest of the story.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the bonus chapter I promised!

In the month since _The Quibbler_ article, Hermione and Severus had settled into a more regular life together. She worked her shifts at St. Mungo's while dodging the persistent press, while he worked in his lab on refining the Wolfsbane placebo. The media was still doggedly persistent in their pursuit to uncover who she was involved with, but between her stubbornness to ignore all commentary and living in a secret-kept house, they were no closer to discovering the truth.

It suited the couple just fine that they were able to still exist within a bubble of secrecy and contentment. Over the last couple of weeks, Minerva and Hagrid had been brought in on the truth. It had been a very emotional reunion for the former colleagues. Minerva especially was distraught over her feelings of guilt at having ever doubted Severus' loyalties. Hagrid had simply cried when Hermione had explained that she loved the former potions and defense teacher in a way she had never experienced before. As a surrogate father, Hagrid had been thrilled for her but unflinchingly threatened Severus with a lasting death if he ever harmed her.

As the month progressed, the depth of the new relationship grew exponentially. The blissful domesticity they had carved out was punctuated by their passionate physical relationship and the evenings spent in academic pursuit and challenges.

Severus was in his office after dining on such an evening working on a revision of a defense textbook, when Hermione entered with a letter. She crossed to his desk, taking residence atop it, seated in front of him. He pulled the reading glasses he had begun to wear off his hooked nose, placing them on the desk next to her, and waved a hand to close the text and cap the ink pot. "What is it?"

Hermione began to read the contents aloud:

_"Severus, Mi-_

_It's taken a little longer than I would have liked, but I think I have acquired the necessary information for returning from the dead. Aside from the public reactions, there should be no legal ramifications for your reappearance into society._

_As the Wizengamot had ruled in your favor for your wartime actions (posthumously, of course), and bestowed an Order of Merlin, 1st Class for them, I don't believe they will take either of those back. There may be a small investigation into the nature of your death, but I'm confident they will allow me to run point on that. If any challenges arise, I think that Kingsley can help smooth them out. I haven't made him aware of the situation, but he is the logical next step in this process._

_Additionally, I've spoken with Bill about Gringott's policy for your vaults and property, and have to make you aware that this is where you will find it challenging. As you know, Gringott's holds all titles and contents of vaults in suspension until the fifteenth anniversary of death, or until a will has been properly executed, then they assume them. Currently, your worldly possessions are being held in suspension as no will was ever found. If you were to simply reappear, Gringott's may challenge your claim to your own possessions, and the goblins have been known to win these challenges through nefarious means. However, if you had a will that stated clear directives for the inheritance or dispersement of your property and vault contents, the goblins would not be allowed to challenge it. I'm not sure if you ever wrote a will, but now might be a good time to do so. Perhaps we could get Narcissa to "discover" it somewhere within Malfoy Manor, or have Minerva forward it from Hogwarts?_

_When you make your decision, please let me know. I think that would be the best time to bring Kingsley in on everything._

_See you both Sunday at The Burrow. Andromeda says she and Teddy are coming this week._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry"_

Hermione placed the letter on the desk beside her and ran her fingers through her hair. She crossed a leg underneath her body and waited for Severus to speak. He leaned back in his desk chair, steepling his fingers in front of him in a manner more reflective of his teaching years than the man she had come to know. "I'll write the will. I'll ask Minerva to make it public; I think there will be less backlash if it comes from her than if Narcissa or Draco were to release it. She can claim to have found it in a hidden drawer of the Head office at Hogwarts."

"I think that's wise." Hermione replied, noting Severus' movement to place a hand on her thigh. "Who will you name to assume everything?"

"You, of course."

Hermione blinked at him. "Severus, don't you think that will seem strange?"

Severus sighed. He drew his hands along her thighs. "I don't think it matters who I name, the whole of the wizarding world will take issue with it. I know that Potter-Harry-didn't release the information about my memories, but that didn't keep it from becoming public knowledge. If I name you, I can address it by explaining that it is my way of making amends for the wrong I did to the great Harry Potter's muggleborn mother."

"I guess that will make sense for the masses to believe." Hermione nodded and shifted to place herself more directly in front of him. She placed her feet on either side of his thighs in the desk chair. "But you still won't be able to access your accounts once you 'return'. The goblins will be bound by the execution of the will. I suppose we could see if it's possible to add you to the account. But I'm not even sure if that's how it works-it is at muggle banks."

Her eyes searched his face. He appeared far too calm about the possibility of being kept out of his personal and familial worldly possessions. She watched his jaw clench briefly, a movement of resolution she had come to learn. Severus had arrived at a solution that she did not see. "The goblins will have to uphold the stipulations of the will. My vaults, my property, my titles, whatever else will all belong to you. And only you. The goblins do not allow for non-family members to draw from the account of the individual it belongs to."

"Then how will you..." Hermione trailed off. She shrugged. She looked down to his hand resting atop her leg. She traced the back where the veins were close to the surface, eyes following the movement. "I suppose I can do whatever banking you need."

"Or you could marry me."

Hermione snapped her eyes to lock on his face. Her breathing had shortened to barely perceptible inhales of air. Her fingers had stopped tracing the back of his hand and were suspended above his hand. Severus sat completely still and completely vulnerable in front of her. As her mind returned to functioning and processing, she knew he had not asked for the convenience it would present in Gringott's. She watched his eyes warm, felt his hand flip over on her thigh to grasp hers hovering in the air. He wanted to marry her because he wanted her.

From their first night together it was what he had wanted, and so did she. They had not spoken of it since that time. It had swirled around them in a distant certainty of permanence, the way one is confident in the sun rising or seasons changing. Their futures were destined to be tied together from the moment their lips crashed into each other. But now the moment had come, and the air in the office almost crackled with the multitude of emotion listlessly moving between the pair.

"Yes." She barely exhaled the word it was spoken so softly. Severus heard it as though it had been shouted from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤍


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in 3 days for you! Hope you’ve caught up to where we’re at.

"Oh! Severus!"

Responding to the cries of pleasure coming from Hermione, Severus redoubled his efforts. She was laid out before him atop the desk of their study. He remained seated in the chair, but his hands were working the pebbled buds of her breasts and his tongue was alternating broad strokes along her cunt and swirling around her swollen clitoris. He trailed one hand down her torso, ghosting it along the curve of her hip to gently touch her inner thigh as it worked toward her wet center. He could hear her breathing hitch, and a hand began to grasp his raven hair. One finger slipped between her folds and curled to brush the inner spongey tissue. Hermione's hand pulled at his roots, he growled at the pleasurably painful sting. "Fuck! Severus! Now! Please, please, don't make me wait."

He ceased all ministrations, raising his eyes to look at the beautiful, chestnut haired woman sprawled wantonly across his desk. His eyes raked over her glowing flesh, flushed cheeks, and vibrant eyes. She had agreed to marry him. Severus couldn't stop the swell of pride at knowing she would be his. Instead of smiling though, he smirked darkly. His right index finger was still inside her, unmoving. He shifted his left hand from her breast to the buckle of his pants as he stood. "What is it you want, Hermione?"

She licked her lips. He unclasped his buckle. She gave a small pant of indignation, but he knew she would voice her desires. He popped the button and began to draw down his zipper. She still had not spoken, eyes steadily fixed at his left hand as he worked to free his throbbing cock. Severus reminded her of his question with the briefest of wiggles of his right index finger. Hermione moaned and gave a shocked inhale. "I want you to replace that finger with your cock and fuck me into this desk. Then I want to hear you call for me when you come inside me."

He removed his finger, raising it to his lips and his trousers and pants fell away. "Still a bossy little witch."

Severus gripped his cock, giving it a pump as Hermione rose to a seated position. She moved herself until her ass was just at the edge of the table. He stepped between her wide legs, nudging her entrance with the head of his dick. She stuttered a breath and reached for him. Her hands ran up his arms to link behind his neck. "I'm your bossy little witch, now. I hope you don't have any regrets."

Severus looked straight into her whiskey colored eyes, aiming true as he thrusted into her. "Not anymore."

—xx—

**IS SEVERUS SNAPE BACK FROM THE DEAD? EX-DEATH EATER'S WILL FOUND AT HOGWARTS**

**_In a shocking revelation, The Daily Prophet has learned that Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, recently overturned a previously unfounded will of one, Severus Snape. The Ministry of Magic has had said document for a week checking for its legitimacy and the potentiality of Snape being alive to plant it in his former office. This publication has just been informed of the contents of the will of the ex-Death Eater turned spy, and there is no limit to the profound shock it has caused amongst the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._ **

**_According to The Prophet's sources close to the investigation, Aurors assigned to the case can confirm that the will does belong to Snape and was hidden in a secret drawer of the Head's office before the Battle of Hogwarts and his untimely death. The will reaffirms the account Harry Potter relayed to the Wizengamot after the war regarding the motivations of one of the darkest wizards in Voldemort's service to play spy for Albus Dumbledore. It explains of his childhood friendship with Lily Potter née Evans, and how her death would lead him to fight against the dark forces he had previously held rank with. It appears this love for a muggleborn witch is extended in death, as Snape's will leaves all of his possessions, assets, accounts, and titles to Hermione Granger-best friend of The Boy Who Lived._ **

**_Listed amongst the inheritance include a sizable Gringott's account, the contents of a private potions lab from Hogwarts, all penseive memories recovered after the war, a modest home in Cokeworth that has been vacant, and all monetary and proprietary connects to the Prince family-one of the oldest pure blood lineages in Britain. The connection to the Prince family, through Snape's mother, will give Miss Granger a seat on the Wizengamot and a title of Lady Prince should she choose to claim either. While she may be a muggleborn, Miss Granger has just significantly raised her profile amongst the highest echelon of wizarding society. Per usual, The Prophet has not been able to secure comment from her._ **

**_Stranger still, the emergence of Severus Snape's will has opened an investigation into his death during the Battle of Hogwarts. A body was never recovered, despite the testimony of Potter, Granger, and Ron Weasley that Snape was killed by a fatal strike from Voldemort's familiar, Nagini. The Golden Trio attempted to recover the body of their former professor, but it has disappeared. The Prophet's sources within the Ministry can tell the public that Auror Harry Potter has been tasked with leading the investigation, and the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is working with him._ **

**_How was all of this possible? Did Severus Snape escape death? Where has he been all of these years? Does the public have anything to fear from the former dark wizard? What does Hermione Granger have to do with all of it? Stay attentive, dear readers, The Prophet will come to answer all of these questions and more._ **

—xx—

Severus sat in the library of Grimmauld Place eyeing the blonde witch opposite him on the couch. Luna Lovegood was seated with her perpetual dreamy look affixed to her face, but her blue eyes were sharply taking in all of his own features. Hermione had left to gather tea before the beginning of the interview he had agreed to.

It was a month after their engagement, and while they hadn't told anyone the impending news, Severus knew the time had come for him to re-enter society. Harry had secured the necessary legal documents and favors to facilitate a smooth transition on paper, but after the news broke of his will being "discovered", Severus was unwilling to idly sit as the gossip continued to be rampant.

Hermione entered the room, Harry, Ginny, and Ron close behind. Severus internally groaned. He had agreed to all of this, but wasn't fully prepared for it to be witnessed by so many people. But, he had been convinced by Shaklebolt that it would be a benefit to the situation if Potter was present. Potter could smooth things over with the DMLE if he could claim he was there for the re-emergence of Severus Snape. Hermione took a seat next to him on the double couch as Harry and Ginny took residence on the larger lounge with Luna, and Ron occupied himself near the desk. He felt Hermione shift her weight so that she leaned closer to his body, and he angled to allow himself to accept her presence. "You may begin, Miss Lovegood."

"Oh, of course, Professor," Luna spoke. "But I'm not entirely certain what it is you would like me to do?"

"Proceed with your questions. That is the point of this exercise, no?" Severus could barely contain his distaste. "And I am no longer your professor."

"I don't have any questions, sir." Luna continued, and Severus wasn't sure if she had heard him or was just ignoring him. "Hermione and Harry explained how you came to be here. I can write the article with that information."

"Then, what are we doing here?" Severus addressed looks at all the occupants of the room. He was reassured to see that they all wore confused expressions similar to his own.

"Having tea." Luna pointedly replied as she took up a cup. She sipped the beverage and looked between himself and the witch next to him. "It's a perfectly common occurrence between friends."

Severus looked down at Hermione. She just shrugged and reached for their cups. She fixed his tea and her own before handing the porcelain over. They both sipped quietly, but Severus felt as though there was something more left unsaid. His guard was up, and he was waiting for the other foot to fall. Harry and Ginny drank in similar silence. Ron walked back to the coffee table to nick a chocolate biscuit from the plate. Severus felt the tension grow.

"Although," Luna began and he tensed. "Since we are here, perhaps you can flush the article out more by telling me when the two of you will be married?"

He felt Hermione straighten her spine next to him. Her relaxed body now strumming with anticipation. He shifted his eyes subtly to the occupants of the lounge. Luna looked unperturbed, Ginny was valiantly suppressing a grin, and Potter was stone faced. He needn't look to Ron, he could hear the man cough around the biscuit he was attempting to swallow. Hermione's voice drew his attention back to her. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, Luna." She paused to place her teacup back on the table. "Yes, Severus and I are in a relationship-"

"And you've agreed to marry him. It's painfully obvious from the aura surrounding you both." Luna finished for her.

"How could you possibly...?" Hermione questioned back. Severus was looking again at Ginny and Harry. He could see the redhead's face break into a bright smile. Harry looked concerned but not angry. He did look to Ron, then, and his mouth was slightly agape. Severus watched Luna lean forward from her seat.

"You are soulmates." She began. "It's not uncommon to progress the relationship so quickly once souls have been bonded. It's just like Harry and Ginny. Once they entered sexual congress, they were destined to be together. It's why no one was surprised by their swift engagement and marriage. As soon as you two slept together it was going to happen."

Severus blinked. He had never been one to believe in soul magic, much less soulmates, and he knew Hermione was equally as skeptical. He watched Hermione's cheeks pink at the mention of their sexual relationship. He shifted uncomfortably at Luna's bluntness. He heard Ginny release a slight giggle, and Ron let out a discomforted grunt. Hermione spoke again. "Luna, you can't possibly believe that Severus and I were destined for each other and are now eternally tied together? That would make our entire history distressingly perverted!"

Severus couldn't help but agree with her. He knew that people would question the timeline of their relationship, and the truly deprived may attempt to insinuate that he had prayed upon her when she was his student. While neither of them were particularly distressed over the ravings of the disgusting, the adage of soulmates made the conversation more concerning.

"That's not how soulmates work, Hermione." Luna replied. "In our world, soulmates come in many different forms and can be aligned for many different reasons. Not all of them are driven by romantic love, and some are not triggered until fate intervenes and prompts the connection."

Severus felt Hermione lean forward. He recognized her shift into academic mode, and he mirrored her. He was admittedly interested in what the blonde was discussing. He noted Harry had pulled Ginny closer and place a kiss upon her temple. He posited that the duo already knew what Luna was going to say.

"When we were in school, Professor Snape was never marked as your intended." Luna clarified. "You had no bonded romantic soulmate during those years. But you did have a soulmate, and that connection ran deeper than any other."

"Harry." He heard her whisper and lock eyes with the boy with black hair. Severus watched Harry gift her a heart achingly sincere smile, and Severus thought of his friendship with Lily.

"And what of Mr. Weasley?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. The red haired man shifted uncomfortably near the desk.

"Betrayal can break a soulmate bond. It might not cause the relationship to collapse completely, but it does ensure that the bond will never be sustained romantically." Luna explained. Hermione nodded, as did Harry. Ron simply looked to the floor, intensely focusing on a spot that wasn't there. Severus remembered Hermione's story of the Horcrux hunt, and Ron's abandonment. It hadn't spelled disaster for their friendship, but the betrayal must have been deep enough to ruin any chance for a romance. He again thought of Lily. He had betrayed her trust too, and it meant that she was never supposed to be his. Severus wasn't sure if he felt relief or sadness-perhaps a bit of both.

"And Severus and myself?" Hermione prompted.

"I think when the professor was saved, it triggered a soulmate bond between the two of you," Luna continued.

Suddenly Ginny spoke up. "That makes sense. Hermione tried to save him in the shack, and then she didn't give up searching for him for months after the battle."

Severus nodded. Hermione looked at him, smiling as she spoke. "And you did reach out to me unexpectedly."

There was a heavy moment of silence. Severus accepted that everything discussed was logical. Emotional, but it also aligned with the pragmatic part of himself. He hadn't truly been able to understand why he had allowed Narcissa to carry the message to Hermione, he just had felt deeply compelled to settle his curiosity about her. He postulated now that it must have been the soul bond at work.

"Once a soulmate had been identified," Luna had picked up her tea and was continuing with her treatise. "It is at the discretion of the mates to determine its course of action. If it is a romantic match, then the individuals are not bonded until they act upon their desires. Once the bond is formed, though, very little can break it. I only know of betrayal and death as causes to sever a soulmate bond."

The room lapsed into silence again. Ron broke it this time. "So, you guys are engaged, then?"

Severus grasped Hermione's hand. She beamed up at his small token of public affection. "Yes. Apparently, I have found my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next scheduled update will be Saturday. So much love for all of you and the continued comments and kudos. On a personal note, on some days those notifications have been the thing that is getting me through, so they are appreciated beyond the measure of what they do for my story. Thank you, truly, you beautiful human beings. 🤍


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm words about Luna in last chapter! I was blown away by the response to her. I truly was challenged writing her, and wasn’t ever fully settled on it. But I’m touched you all enjoyed her so much. 
> 
> Hopefully you’ll enjoy the other Silver Trio character that’s in this chapter.
> 
> T/W: Discussion of babies and infertility.

_The Quibbler_ had been in print for three hours. Luna held her word and only wrote of the information about Severus making a miraculous recovery after calling on Winky, his devoted house elf, during the Battle of Hogwarts. All parties had agreed that Narcissa did not need the scrutiny of having an illegal time turner at her disposal. The article also failed to illuminate on the relationship, and subsequent engagement, of Severus and Hermione.

They knew it was to be published that morning, so they opted to take refuge at Hogwarts before Severus was to walk into the Ministry that afternoon with Harry. Hermione was going to be waiting for him at Thistlebook with Ginny, and her nerves were already starting to fray at the edges at the early hour of the day. She was worried that someone would take exception to Severus' return. That even with Harry at his side and Kingsley meeting them in the atrium, that someone would try to hurt him. She had slept poorly the night before, was unfairly short tempered to Winky that morning, and now sat stoically in Minerva's office for breakfast.

It had been Minerva's idea to have them come to the Head office that morning. A safe place to escape the confines of their home before what promised to be a tumultuous afternoon. Hermione was uncertain about it being the wisest option for spending their day, but Harry had mentioned that Grimmauld had been gaining an audience of reporters in the park across the street after Severus' will had been made public. Hogwarts offered a level of security that was only rivaled by their secret-kept home, and Hermione knew Severus was concerned she would upset Winky far too much by pacing around their sitting room. Additionally, Severus had notified Hermione that there were potion ingredients stored in his private lab, that was still maintained in secret, that he wished to bring back to the house. As both of them were well rehearsed in traversing the castle without drawing attention, Hermione relented and agreed to the Headmistress' request for company.

Hermione was just exiting the bottom of the staircase at the gargoyle entrance to the Head's office-Severus staying behind to conclude a private matter with Minerva-when a familiar voice beckoned her attention. She was pleased to see the warm face of Neville Longbottom approaching her down the hall.

"Why, Hermione Granger! What are you doing here?"

The once round, shy boy had grown into a confident man. The childhood baby fat now complimenting the impressive height he had gained throughout puberty and the last few years. Neville was Professor Sprout's apprentice, he was due to take over the following year when she retired. Hermione smiled warmly at her school friend, it had been quite some time since she had seen him. She walked the few steps to meet him and discreetly changed places with them so he would no longer be looking at the opening to the Head's office, for she knew Severus was not long behind her. "Hello, Neville. It is so good to see you! How is teaching?"

"Oh, it's going really well." Neville replied. Over his shoulder, Hermione could see Severus breech the hallway with Minerva closely behind. She saw the smirk appear on his face, and Hermione inwardly cringed. Severus shifted his entire persona to that of his former teaching position and quietly approached her and Neville, who was still discussing his new occupation. She realized she had stopped paying attention when he cautiously asked, "Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I caught a glimpse of Peeves." She responded, affixing her gaze back to her former schoolmate as Severus continued to approach. He halted a mere step behind Neville. "What did you say?"

Neville dropped his voice and leaned closer to her. "I was wondering if you were doing alright. With the whole, Snape has a will and left it all to you thing? Can't be easy finding yourself involved in all of that. Right scary that he can still torment you from beyond the grave."

Several things happened at once. As Hermione opened her mouth to brush aside Neville's concerns, Severus drawled his best "Mr. Longbottom" into the space between them.

Hermione watched as Neville's face blanched and hardened simultaneously. He thrusted his arm out and drew his wand with his other hand. Hermione found herself bodily moved behind him as Neville cast a powerful _riddikulus_ at Severus. When the spell had no effect-as it was really Severus and not the boggart version Neville grew up fearing-Neville cast again, silently hurling a _stupefy_ toward the dark haired man. Severus deftly deflected the spell, and with his own wand disarmed Neville. Hermione was fighting a smile, but it appeared Neville still perceived Snape as a threat and would not release her from his hold. The two wizards stood facing each other, clearly at an impasse, and Minerva finally broke the silence.

"Are you both quite finished? I'd hate for this to be interrupted by the students when they are released from class."

Hermione finally managed to step around Neville's protective hold and made her way to Severus. He watched her approach, and as she drew closer he dropped his teaching persona. Upon his face drew the stoic, quiet, and relaxed look she had grown to love over the last year. While still formidable and stern, his features had lost their hardness. He lacked the severity he once had, and his eyes showed a brightness when he looked at her that Hermione had never seen on him before. She knew it was because he loved her.

When she reached him, she ignored their small audience and wrapped her arms around his center, settling her face against his strong chest, and sent Neville's wand back to him as the young man watched with an open mouth shock. "It's alright Neville. Severus would never hurt me, but I am grateful for your thoughtful protection."

Minerva sighed from the entryway of her office. "Come, Mr. Longbottom, I should explain this to you." She address Hermione and Severus next. "You two, get what you need and then get home. By lunch every student will know you're alive. And while I'm certain most would enjoy the surprise Mr. Longbottom just endured, I don't need the chaos in my school."

Severus had kept one arm around her, and she nodded at the Headmistress. "Of course, Minerva. Thank you for breakfast and the refuge. We will owl in a few days to have you come for dinner, if you'd like."

With that, Minerva turned to climb the stairs to her office. Hermione looked to Neville again. His mouth had closed and he seemed to regain himself as Minerva had spoken. There was still shock evident in his eyes, but as he passed the couple he managed a small smile at her. It was the rumble under her ear as she heard Severus speak that gave her a surprise. "Very impressive skills, Mr. Longbottom. 10 points to Gryffindor."

She laughed at that, and noted the small upturn of Severus' mouth. Neville couldn't stop the faint blush that crossed his cheeks, choosing to continue his walk to the office. "Sir."

**—xx—**

"He thought Severus was a boggart, Ginny!" Hermione was laughing in the kitchen of Thistlebook. The redhead across from her was wiping tears from her eyes as Hermione recounted the morning run-in with Neville at Hogwarts.

"Nice to know Neville didn't let the war effect him that much!" Ginny was laughing jovially with Hermione. Both women were enjoying the respite from the worry they had done a poor job of hiding all afternoon. As their laughter died down, Winky appeared at Hermione's side with a bottle of red wine and one glass.

"Missy Hermione?" The elf offered up the glass and set the bottle on the table.

"Oh, thank you." Hermione eyes the set up before her. "I think you've missed a glass, Winky."

Hermione looked to Ginny briefly and back to the elf. "No," Winky began. "Missy Potter can no be drinking. Baby Potter says so."

With the quietest of pops, the elf left the kitchen and Hermione's eyes flew to Ginny's face. Ginny had the decency to look mildly ashamed at being outed by an elf, and then gave Hermione an indulgent smile. "We were waiting to tell you until after Snape came back from the dead. We only just found out a few days ago, and knew you both have been under a lot of stress."

Hermione surged forward out of her chair, wrapping the younger woman in a tight embrace. "Oh," she whispered, voice thick with emotion. "Oh, Gin, I am so happy for both of you."

Ginny chuckled out a small relief. "I thought Luna was going to spill it when we all met at Grimmauld for the interview, but luckily she was too distracted by the other soul mates in the room."

The pair parted, returning to their previous positions at the table. Hermione blushed at the mention of her soul mate. She and Severus hadn't decided to invest too much conversation about it, as they mutually agreed they were just happy enough to be together. "How are you feeling? Harry must be over the moon! And your mother!"

The friends lapsed into a long discussion over Ginny's symptoms and when she would be due, how Harry had reacted ("he fainted, Hermione. Like someone had struck him down with a _petrificus_ , and then he cried."), and the process of telling each Weasley member the news. Hermione tried not to feel stung at being one of the last to know, but given the circumstances of the afternoon, she found she was grateful for the distraction the happy news had given her. Then, in one of her less elegant conversational transitions, Ginny asked, "What about you, Hermione? Do you ever think about kids?"

Hermione put her glass down on the table. She glanced at the clock and noticed the hour creeping toward the evening. As if on cue, Winky returned and began busing herself around the kitchen. She could feel Ginny's expectant eyes on her. "Yes," Hermione conceded. "We haven't discussed it to any great extent, but we would both like a child."

"Well...fuck," Ginny breathed. It wasn't the response Hermione expected, and the shock was clearly stretched across her face. Ginny attempted to explain. "I just meant that Snape has changed-a lot. We can all see that. And the two of you are so oddly well-suited for each other that it makes me a little sick. But I never pictured him as someone that would want a family."

Hermione considered her friend's words, but all other conversation was ended by the opening of the front door and the arrival of Severus and Harry.

**—xx—**

Hermione had tackled Harry as soon as he made it through the kitchen doorway, and she noted the perturbed look on Severus' face. But when she pulled back and explained that it was because he was an expecting father, she noted his features soften and for the first time they showed a longing Hermione didn't recognize. Luckily, there wasn't much time to address it or talk about babies.

Dinner was a comfortably mild affair. Severus and Harry recounted the experience at the Ministry. And while the pair had been gone much longer than anticipated, it wasn't due to anything concerning. The process of rising from the dead involved a lot of signatures, a medical examination and press. Severus had denied making any comments to the gathering of reporters, choosing to cite _The Quibbler_ , as the publication had already scooped the rest of the wizarding press. Harry had been cornered into a short interview with Kingsley, but it was the only way to avoid having to give an individual statement. Hermione was relieved to hear that her name hadn't been mentioned outside of the references to his will, and as no one was willing to elaborate on that, the press was without much of a story.

The Potters had left not long after their meal was complete, Ginny feeling the exhaustion that often came with the early stages of pregnancy. Harry had clutched Hermione a little stronger than usual before leaving, but there was no need to address why. Hermione knew it was what he did when he couldn't contain his joy, and she knew this was the happiest Harry had ever been in his life. After losing all of his family, the prospect of building his own was immeasurable. Hermione kissed him firmly on the cheek as he left.

After their departure, Hermione and Severus made their way to their room. Once changed into their night clothes, they climbed into their soft bed and Severus immediately drew her to his side. His arm wrapped around her hip and she rested her head against his bare chest while draping a hand across his middle. She was absentmindedly drawing patterns across his skin, ruminating on the future Potter baby when his baritone broke her thoughts.

"Hermione, there is something I need to discuss with you." His voice was laced with worry and immediately was concerned.

She sat up to face him. His countenance was somber, eyes withdrawn and mouth down turned. "What is it?"

He grasped her hands with his own. "At the Ministry, I was required to be examined by a healer to certify my living status."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was Draco, correct? Harry was supposed to arrange that. We didn't want you to be alone with anyone that we couldn't trust. Was there a problem?"

"It was Draco." Severus rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand. "He was thorough and professional, but he discovered something that you need to be aware of."

Hermione was beginning to feel deeply troubled. Severus had never acted so sadly and defeated with her before. Even when he discussed Lily and his childhood, his sadness felt more passive as though it no longer touched him. But his entire body was wrapped with this emotion and Hermione worked to dampen her concern until he finished speaking. She squeezed his hand to encourage him.

"It would appear, that there has been some lasting damage from Nagini's venom." He looked at her solemnly. "It is highly unlikely that I will be able to father any children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in the last stretch of this story. Chapter 30 will be posted on Tuesday, and Chapters 31 and 32 (The Epilogue) will arrive on Thursday. And that is (literally) all she wrote! 
> 
> My next story is in the works, and I’ll share more about it this week (if you’re interested). It is not SS/HG, fair warning. I’ve been outlining for months a story of the first wizarding war. It’s a 3 book beast, and I am enjoying the challenge of it. 
> 
> Additionally, I WILL have a one shot of Harry/Hermione from this series that explores their time together on the horcrux hunt in Ron’s absence, including THAT scene. 
> 
> Stay with me everyone, we’ve almost made it! I apologize if my A/N become longer for the next few posts, there’s a lot left to cover and very little time to cover it all. Love to all of you in this final week, thank you for your support. 🤍🤍


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early posting just because.

"It is highly unlikely I will be able to father any children."

The words were suspended in the air. Hanging weightless but so heavy. The resulting silence was thick, and he dutifully prepared himself for the shattering of it when she spoke. But Severus watched as Hermione neither spoke nor moved from the place beside him she resided in. It was as though she were frozen, but he could see her eyes dilate and soften, her breath raise an almost imperceptible amount, and her lips part the faintest of distances. These were all signs that whatever she was thinking about, she was thinking thoroughly. His heart clenched in his chest, thickening with fear at her silence. He had been dreading this revelation since the Ministry.

_Severus walked calmly through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to a guarded conference room. Although only arriving 30 minutes ago, Severus felt as though he had been in the Ministry for hours. He had just completed his signatures on all of the necessary forms to be "alive" again. He still had to visit the Minister's office to be officially cleared with the Chief Warlock, but only after this appointment with the healer appointed by the DMLE. Hermione had told him that Harry had arranged for Draco to be the healer called in to confirm his living status, and Severus found he was looking forward to seeing the young man._

_When Severus entered the conference room to begin the exam, he found Draco in the crisp lime green robes of his occupation standing next to a privacy screen. "Hello, Severus."_

_"Draco." Severus nodded to the man. Neither one were overly keen to reflect on their past; Slytherin characteristics choosing to push forward through the bleakness and focus on the present. "What do you require of me today?"_

_Draco looked over a scroll placed atop the conference table. "Looks as though the basic diagnostic spells will suffice, but I was hoping you'd allow me to look at your bite scar and run some diagnostics of my own?"_

_Severus stared at him. Draco quickly began to speak again. "I'm not sure if Hermione has mentioned that I work with her in Cursed Maladies? I am curious if there are any lingering effects, as Nagini was imbued with a Horocrux, I-"_

_"She has mentioned it." Severus broke in. "Run your tests. Aside from the scars, I have noticed little lingering problems."_

_"Thank you, Sev." Draco replied, and he felt himself warm at the familial childhood nickname. Draco had had a hard time pronouncing 'Severus' when he was little, but 'Sev' was easily said so it had stuck. "I'll just start with the basics first."_

_The incantations and readings had not taken long for the basics. Aside from the scars and the beginnings of some arthritis in his hands from years of brewing potions, Severus was a healthy and hale 41 year old wizard. He was pleased that despite the years of torture he had endured that he was so well fit, and he couldn't help but smirk. Then Draco began to examine the scar site._

_"The first thing I want to check is how much venom she put into her bites." Draco spoke as he moved his wand in intricate motions, magic that was unfamiliar to him. He watched Draco record something on the parchment. "It would appear her strikes were not exceedingly venomous, rather destructive with aim to cause bleed out."_

_"Please, Draco," Severus sighed. " I was there."_

_Severus watched the young man's cheeks pink at the realization. "Sorry."_

_"Continue," Severus replied. "But perhaps you could leave out the commentary. I'd rather like to be out of here sooner than later."_

_"The wife waiting at home?" Draco asked bemused. He continued to wave his wand, running test after test. Severus realized that despite the joke, Draco wasn't actually aware of how deeply involved he and Hermione had become._

_"As a matter of fact," Severus began and watched the blonde still instantly._

_"You've married her, then?" Severus watched as Draco carelessly attempted to hide the feelings that crossed his face. There was surprise, and a flicker of envy._

_"No," Severus eased. "Not yet."_

_Draco nodded, once again returning to his task. They spoke no more, but Severus knew that his former charge was conflicted. While Hermione had maintained that her friendship with Draco ran strictly platonic, Severus sensed it wasn't as easy as that. While he knew Draco could never admit to the feelings he had for the muggleborn witch, Severus could plainly see that the Slytherin had indeed felt something for her. It made sense now why Draco had been willing to play decoy for Hermione at work, and rather enjoyed the attention she payed him to keep the ruse going. He continued to observe the motions and magic of the healer, and saw as Draco's face became increasingly drawn._

_As Draco took a step back, Severus raised a brow. "What is it?"_

_"I know I'm treading into very delicate territory, Sev. I will do my best to be professional, so please don't take offense and curse me."_

_"Go on." Severus' growl held irritation, but brokered no malice. It was his only clear indication that Draco could proceed with his findings without fear of retribution._

_"I've traced the path of the venom through your system." Draco drew a steadying breath. "It seemed to briefly touch on most of your body, but as you were seated for such a long time post-attack, it pooled closest to your reproductive center."_

_Severus' stomach gave a discomforting flip. He felt a darkness creep up the back of his spine that had been absent since Hermione's appearance in his front garden almost a year ago. "What, exactly, are you telling me?"_

_"I can't be certain, as I am only getting readings from the trace left behind. It's been so long since your attack, and little is known about the properties of Nagini's venom-"_

_"Get to the point, Draco."_

_Severus watched the pale grey eyes of the young Malfoy meet his. "I'm telling you that there could be curse damage in the area where the venom was most prevalent. I'm telling you that if Hermione has visions of children in her future, I can't guarantee that they will be with you."_

_Severus shut his eyes and heard Draco utter two more words he hated hearing during the course of his life: "I'm sorry."_

_The rest of the events at the Ministry and the evening dinner with the Potters had been a blur. Baring the stabbing pain of jealousy at the news of a tiny Potter in the future, Severus had spent the majority of the evening outwardly numb as emotions raged behind his occlumency shields._

—xx—

Minutes had passed. Hermione still had not spoken. Severus gripped her hands and decided to break the oppressive silence. "I'm sorry."

That did it. He watched her eyes blaze, her hands wrung his tightly and she threw her legs astride his hips to face him. "Don't you dare apologize to me. This changes nothing."

"Hermione, this changes everything." He placed his hands atop her thighs and fixed her gaze. "I know we haven't discussed it. But from the beginning we have both envisioned children. I imagine you pregnant every time we are intimate. I hear them when you laugh. I see them when you push your hair over your shoulder. I picture them begging sweets from Winky, and playing in the back garden, and being underfoot when I brew in the lab. I didn't know how much space they had acquired in my mind until Draco said it won't be real."

"He said it was unlikely, not that it will never happen." She countered and plowed forward before he could stop her. _Damn bloody Gryffindor._ "And I don't care. I never pictured children in my life. I was never the little girl that played with dollies. I cringed every time Victoire cried as an infant, and a I wouldn't touch her at first. The only child I have ever been comfortable with is Teddy, and I think it's because I see so much of Remus in him-stop it Severus, you know exactly how much that bothers me."

He had begun a disparaging remark against his former colleague. Even in death, there was little love lost for Severus at the mention of Remus Lupin. Hermione continued on, and he was enraptured by her vehemence to prove her point.

"My point is, it wasn't until the very moment you kissed me that I saw every possibility of what my future-our future-could look like. That first night, when you showed me the faceless child with black curls...I didn't think anything could be so beautiful." She cupped his cheek. "But since I have never planned my life around children, I won't miss what I can't have. As long as you are with me, I don't think I'll ever miss anything."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Gods, woman. I will never know what I did to deserve you, but I would do it over again."

He kissed her. Lovingly. Tenderly. With as much expression of his depth of gratitude and gratefulness for her understanding as his lips and breath and tongue could convey. Then, he drew back from her to stare at her warm, honeyed eyes. "Marry me, Hermione."

"I already said yes, Severus." She cocked her head slightly and laughed.

He smiled. "Tomorrow. Marry me, tomorrow."

She stopped laughing, and he knew she was interpreting his seriousness. "You've only just come back from the dead. You've named me beneficiary in your previously non-existent will. I'm still being asked about my personal life. It is only a matter of time before someone begins to connect the dots. Do you really think that marrying me tomorrow is going to help keep the press away?"

"I don't give a fuck what the press does." He answered steadily. "I know I asked you to marry me a month ago and we haven't discussed it much since. I already feel married to you, and according to Miss Lovegood, we are soulmates so this is not an illogical next course of action. I don't want another day of my life going by without being able to call you my wife."

"Alright. Tomorrow, then." She said after a moment. "And what of the rest? Children?"

She spoke the finally word quietly. He pressed his forehead against hers. "As you pointed out, Draco didn't say it was impossible."

He ran a hand up her thigh, over the top of her short, smooth night dress. He gripped her hip and cradled the back of her head with his other. "And I've never known you to shy away from a challenge, my little lion."

The roving hand continued north, gently holding her breast and tracing a thumb to peak the nipple under the thin material. He listened to her sigh hotly, and enjoyed her back arching, thrusting the heavy mound further into his hand. "I've been told that practice makes perfect."

She ground herself down on his hardening cock and teased the base of his skull with her fingers. She gave a breathy sigh as their cores lined up and created delicious friction. She maneuvered her mouth to his ear, tracing the shell with soft kisses and a trail of her tongue. Her next words sent the blood rushing to his shaft. "Are you willing to give me private lessons, Professor?"

He let out a growl, bringing both hands to the hem of her night dress. He stripped it from her body to reveal the nakedness he craved. Her curls were wild around her face and he crashed his lips to hers. With a gracefulness not always associated with his stature, he rolled her to her back and vanished his pajama bottoms. She moaned as the head of his hard cock rubbed at her wet entrance. "Any time you'd like Miss Granger."

He took a peaked, flushed breast into his mouth, sucking and pulling at the tender flesh. He moved across to its twin and stilled at her next words. Fingers traced down his back and she panted gently, "It's Snape, now, isn't it?"

His sucking hot kisses rose to her throat, and he rocked teasingly at her entrance in reply to her words. He captured her mouth and sucked at her tongue when it entered his own. He swallowed her cry of satisfaction when he drifted a hand down, aligned himself and thrust deeply into her.

They broke apart as they set a quick rhythm. Severus knew that they both enjoyed a soft, sensual love making from time to time, both preferred a coupling that reflected their first night together. Driven by passion and grounded in love, their bodies slapped together and the room was filled with grunts and moans. "Oh, fuck, Hermione! You feel so good."

"Deeper, Severus. I want you deeper."

They continued to moan, and Severus hooked his elbows under her knees. In spreading her wider and raising her hips, his cock filled every inch of her, the tip brushing against her cervix. "Oh, I can feel you there Severus! I can feel all of you."

"You take me so good," he thrusted harder into her. As he was accustomed to doing after Hermione had decided to stop taking the contraception potion due to unwanted side effects, he brushed a hand across the top of her belly beginning to speak the incantation for the charm. Her small hand covered his larger one.

"We don't need it." She held his gaze, and instead moved his hand lower to her sensitive clitoris. He gently brushed it with his thumb and was rewarded with her gasping inhale. She looked at him, the unspoken question floating between them. It wasn't impossible...

Hermione smiled. "Whatever happens, we will be together. And we will be happy."

As their rhythm had slowed during the exchange, Severus felt her buck her hips upward renewing their coupling. "Ugh..." he moaned.

"Fuck me, Severus." She continued to rise to his thrusts. His hand was now circling her bud and she had moved her own hands to her breasts. She massaged them and plucked gently at the hardened nipples. He renewed his efforts and went as hard and deep as she would allow, letting her cries dictate his actions. "There! There!"

"I'm going to come soon, Hermione." He told her. The blissful feeling was building, and he could feel his balls pull up closer to his body. He knew she was close as well, he heat clenching at his stiff cock on each thrust. "I can still pull out."

He didn't want to. He hoped she wouldn't let him. He loved finishing inside her, and despite the odds, now he hoped it would mean something when he did. Without speaking, he knew they were willing to let nature-and magic-take its course. He kept thrusting when she gave no answer, but his resolve was crumbling.

"I'm almost there, Severus." She looked at him. "Please don't stop. Please don't pull out. I want you to come with me. I want you to come in me. Please."

He kept pistoning his hips, going as deep in her as he ever had. He rested his weight on his elbows, releasing her legs, and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you. Let go with me."

And then, in a flurry of final thrusts and enthusiastic cries, they both found release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Did I mention that the Harry/Hermione one-shot has been posted as well? 😁 Would love to hear thoughts on that. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. I can’t believe this is almost over!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you that made the jump to read the posted one-shot of Harry/Hermione in this universe. 🤍

It was an eclectic gathering. Weasley red hair intermixed with the odd pairings of other guests: Potter glasses caught the dying sunlight as they disappeared into the house, Malfoy pure blooded spines stiff in formality, the bald head of Kingsley as he organized a shuffle of parchment, a half giant's loud sniffling as Hagrid dried his happy tears, the pointed black hat and Scottish tilt of Minerva's laugh, the pattering of tiny feet throughout the back garden as Teddy and Victoire chased each other. At the very center of the storm stood Severus clothed in pressed black slacks and black button down, nervously fingering at his necktie.

Hermione watched from the window of their bedroom before checking one last time in the mirror that she had secured the comb holding her hair off her face with a powerful sticking charm. There was a soft knock and she turned to see her best friends enter the room. Harry and Ron stopped just inside the door casting broad smiles at her. "Do I look alright?"

She gave a small turn to show them her dress. It was a feminine, soft, flowing gown of ivory lace. Her hair was cascading down her back and swayed slightly at her movements. Ron was the first to speak. "You're beautiful, Hermione."

He crossed the room to place a sweet kiss to her cheek. She blushed at his action; it was decidedly un-Ron like but she appreciated the sentimentality of it. He pulled a small box from his pants pocket. He used his wand to enlarge it and handed it to her. She opened the black velvet to reveal a delicate rose gold chain bracelet, small dusky pink quartz baubles were woven into the links. "Ronald! Oh, my...I don't even know what to say. Thank you."

Ron opened the fastener and affixed the bracelet around her right wrist. "I looked it up, the quartz represents 'universal love', and that seemed about perfect for you."

She felt her eyes sting with tears and hugged the red haired man close to her. When she pulled back, Harry was still across the room from them. His emerald eyes were watery behind his glasses, and he hooked a hand behind his neck. Ron took this as his cue to meet Hermione downstairs. As he left, Harry was propelled himself across the room to her. They still hadn't spoken a word but Hermione's heart swelled as he approached her. "I thought I was emotional when you married, Ginny. But this is...overwhelming, Haz."

Harry scooped her into his arms while remaining mindful of her hair and dress. He smoothed her curls and pulled back until his hands rested gently at her waist. "Mi, I am so happy for you."

She tearfully smiled up at him. "You know this doesn't change anything, right? I will always love you, too."

He stepped back. "I know, Mi."

He reached into his coat and removed a small box. It was smaller than the box Ron had given her, and this one was a deep red. Hermione gently took it from his fingers. As she opened the hinge, her eyes welled with new tears and Harry spoke. "I went to Aberforth when you sold the flat. He gave me back the piece he had. I thought, this way, you'd always be able to get me if you needed to. Or, I could get you."

The crushed velvet box contained a rose gold locket about the size of a galleon. It was engraved to match the pattern of her vine wood wand with a tiny snitch floating around it. When she opened the hinged clasp it contained a mirror-part of the set Sirius had gifted Harry during his fifth year. She looked at her best friend as he pulled a clasped pocket watch from his vest pocket; it was Sirius' that he had favored before his death. He popped it open to reveal her mirror's twin inside the cover of the watch. Hermione cried in earnest then. She couldn't find the words so she settled for throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Which exactly how Ginny found them.

"Merlin, Harry! I told you not to give it to her until after the wedding!" Ginny admonished her husband and she came into the room. "Now, downstairs with you while I work on fixing the mess you made!"

Harry bussed a kiss to Hermione's cheek as Ginny drew her wand, setting right her hair and light makeup. "See you in a minute, Mi."

—xx—

Severus paced as subtly as he could in the back garden of his house. He couldn't believe how quickly their wedding had come together. It had been less than 24 hours, and everyone that could mean something to Hermione and himself were gathered in the garden, and his bride was upstairs getting ready. Severus fingered gently at the tie he wore, it itched his scar but he had chosen not to forgo it. He was only going to be married once, he might as well do it as traditionally as he could. Draco and Narcissa hovered nearby, trying desperately not to look uncomfortable, but only Draco was succeeding. He noted Kingsley move to the center of the small copse of trees that served as the altar. He knew it meant the time was coming. He made his way to his place beside Kingsley, giving the man a grateful nod.

As the guests took note of the activity, they milled to their seats in the magically conjured chairs. Severus watched as Ginny came through the back door and nodded to him. Everyone stood as the back door opened once more.

His eyes locked on the warm brown of his intended. He barely took note of the flattering gown she had donned for the occasion, or the way her hair was pinned back from her face. He could only see the flicker of tenderness in her gaze and the bright smile that lifted the apples of her cheeks. Severus couldn't hold onto the relaxed exterior he wore, he felt his face break into a genuine grin as Hermione strode down the aisle flanked on either side by Harry and Ron.

—xx—

**Daily Prophet Learns HERMIONE GRANGER MARRIES FORMER PROFESSOR**

**_In a shocking twist, Hermione Granger married her former professor Severus Snape yesterday. The surprise nuptials come barely a day after the ex-Death Eater dramatically revealed himself as living nearly four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, where the wizarding world believed he had perished protecting Harry Potter. The famous spy had been gravely injured by You-Know-Who's familiar, Nagini, and his body was not recovered. Snape miraculously survived by calling his dutiful house elf to his side, and has been in recovery and hiding ever since._ **

**_It was just released this month that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts had written a will before his "death" leaving all worldly goods and possessions to Miss Hermione Granger, the former brains of The Golden Trio. It is unknown at this time how long Miss Granger has been aware of Professor Snape's return, but she had not made any legal moves to claim her beneficiary status._ **

**_How long have these two been together? Was the affair started when Miss Granger was a student? Has she been keeping him held hostage these last four years, using her knowledge as a healer to keep him alive until she secured his wealth? What of Professor Snape's love for Lily Potter née Evans? Was Harry aware that his best friend was involved with the man that claimed to love his mother?_ **

Severus was unable to finish reading the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ before his wife had sent a mild _incendio_ through the middle of the page. It had been with Hermione's blessing that Severus proposed Narcissa send the tip to the publication as soon as the ceremony had concluded the evening prior. Neither of them had wished to drag out the process of becoming public now that they were married. They agreed to let _The Prophet_ have their fun, and they would release a statement through _The Quibbler_ in a month after the fervor died down and they returned from their impromptu honeymoon.

As the edges of the newspaper burned away in his hands, he glanced through the smoke at his new wife across the table from him. Her eyes were alight with mischief, hair badly tussled from their thorough morning shag, and he had never seen someone more beautiful. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost over! I’ll be posting the epilogue early tomorrow. If you’ve been holding off on leaving your thoughts, time’s almost up! Thank you all for your support, a long author’s not is coming tomorrow. 🤍


	32. Epilogue

Severus has just finished scrubbing the cauldron when he heard her sweet voice call from the back door. "I'm just finished."

He stepped through the opening to his lab and turned to close and ward the door. He walked across the garden lawn toward the woman standing in the doorway. Her silhouette stretched a shadow to reach him, as the kitchen light spilled around her. Severus looked at her as he neared her. It was still as beautiful to him as it had been when they had exchanged vows and bonded together in this very yard. The fall breeze tumbled her soft curls around her face, and he reached to cradle her neck as he kissed her. It was tender but Severus felt her respond immediately with the passion their intimacy had always held.

"What was that for?" She breathed when they parted some minutes later. "Not that I am complaining, mind..."

He voice drifted off and he enfolded her to his side, entering their home where he could hear the sounds of others arriving through the floo. "It's your birthday. We have guests. I'm just trying to find a quiet moment with my wife where I can."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his center and tilted her head up to his face from where it rested on his chest. "I can send them away, if you'd rather. You've been working so much, I'm sure they would understand if we needed to change our plans."

They were in the kitchen now. The voices of the Potters (including the giggle of little James), the Weasleys, and Draco Malfoy continued to float through the small hall. Winky was valiantly trying to give her Master and Mistress a few minutes to themselves in the privacy of the kitchen. "There is no need. I only was testing a new method on brewing a calming drought to amend the third year text. I didn't get very far-adding melatonin seemed to disrupt the base of the brew. I can try again tomorrow. You only turn 25 once."

"Actually," his wife began, an embarrassed smile creeping across her face. "While I'm 25 on paper today, I passed that threshold about 9 months ago-I'm closer to 26 now."

His eyes widened for a moment, but he rubbed her back softly. "Third year?"

She nodded. He, of course, had known of her Time Turner usage then. But they never discussed it much further, although the age change now made perfect sense. "I'm not sure why I haven't mentioned it before. Probably because this is the first 'milestone' birthday since then I've truly be able to safely celebrate. Seems strange too, so I'd rather forget about it."

The pair stood wrapped in each other and Severus just nodded. They had been together for over four years now, and he enjoyed that there were still things he was learning about her. In that time, Severus had begun a successful potions business and was beginning to rewrite the Hogwarts potions texts at Minerva's behest. Hermione had continued working at St. Mungo's where she and Draco had radically changed all protocols for dealing with cursed patients. They lived a comfortable, quiet life in Thistlebook House, which was still secret-kept to the whole of the wizarding world but was frequented by their friend and "family" members. Severus merely sighed, content with where their life had taken them.

The noise from the sitting room was growing, as Winky lost her battle to keep the party guests at bay. Small, thundering feet sounded down the hall toward them as a mop of unmistakable black hair flashed into the kitchen, making a beeline toward them. Severus deftly swooped down to catch the fearless toddler as he launched himself airborne. "Uncle Sev!"

Hermione chuckled as Severus was unable to keep the smile from his face. James Sirius Potter had come roaring into their lives with a dramatic birth in the hallway of Grimmauld Place and Hermione's arms. Severus had not been present, but came swiftly after receiving Hermione's patronus asking for help in transporting the newborn, new mother, and shell shocked father to the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. How he had come to be named godfather to a tiny wonder that was named for two of his own childhood bullies was still a puzzle he hadn't figured out. But he imagined it was in no small part to Hermione being named godmother, and Harry being an overly sentimental son of a bitch after the birth of his first child.

"Hello, James," Severus finally replied to the miniature Potter menace. "Have you come to wish your Auntie Mi a happy birthday?"

At the mention of the boy's favorite aunt, he twisted in Severus' arms to reach for the woman in question. Severus was only too glad to hand him off, and watched as Hermione's eyes danced at her nephew's enthusiastic greeting and affection. He tried not to feel the familiar pull of guilt and sadness that always came when he watched her with a child. But the thought could barely linger as their other friends joined them in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" The chorus sounded as all of the guests filtered into the kitchen. Hermione released James back to his parents and turned to bury her blush into his side. He gently wrapped her with a strong arm, dropping a kiss to her head. She mumbled her grumbled her gratitude.

As the multitude of bodies made themselves comfortable in the kitchen, Winky began giving out glasses of champagne. As the diminutive elf made the rounds, greetings and conversations were had amongst the motley gathering.

Winky appeared before himself and Hermione, a solo glass on her serving tray. "Winky, I believe you are one short," he spoke as he gestured to his left where Hermione stood. The elf simply shook her head at him.

Hermione glanced down at the elf and back to him as he argued with her. "Winky knows," the elf said and then disappeared as Hermione gasped.

Severus looked to his wife, but her eyes were locked on those of Ginny Potter across the kitchen from her. At the wordless exchange, the kitchen grew quiet. Ginny's eyes began to well and Severus looked back to Hermione, her own unshed tears glistening. He felt his protective instincts ignite and he tamped down his temptation to rid the house of everyone and sweep Hermione into some privacy. Before he could enact his plan, he heard Ginny speak up.

"Everyone, out." She motioned to the hall and the sitting room fireplace. No one moved at her words and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Now. You heard me. Out. Out. Out."

With disgruntled sounds and brief goodbyes, the kitchen slowly emptied. Hermione still hadn't moved from her place beside him, but the tears had sprung from their confines and were now marking her delicate cheeks. At the last sounds of the floo, Severus gripped her shoulders and rounded her to face him.

"What is going on?" He tried to keep the anger and fear out of his tone. He rubbed her shoulders instead and lifted her chin to have her eyes meet his own.

"Where is my wand, Severus?" She answered, instead.

He looked about and found it on the counter behind her. She was looking at him with a gentleness and fear he couldn't place. But her occlumency was in place, and that made him more concerned than anything else. He handed it to her and watched as she flicked it, wordlessly casting against her body.

A soft, pinkish hue floated above her abdomen. Hermione dropped her wand and it clattered to the floor. Severus could scarcely breathe. He knew exactly which spell she had cast. He looked at her face that was fighting to break into a wide grin. He felt his own cheeks dampen as she spoke.

"Congratulations, love." She sniffled and laughed. "You're going to be a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All’s well that ends well. 
> 
> I began writing this almost a year ago when the pandemic, and it’s subsequent lockdown, looked to be a more permanent fixture than originally believed. It started as an escape, and as a way of reaching out for connection in a disconnected world. I needed to write to remain mentally challenged, and I needed the comments/kudos/favorites/follows/etc for the serotonin in boost. So, if you’re someone that has contributed to that, thank you-from the bottom of my heart. (I’ve tried really hard to reply to all of the comments that have been left on this story because I wanted all of you to know I read them.)
> 
> I have plans to continue writing, but the inspiration for another Severus/Hermione story has not struck, so I’ll be moving forward with my first wizarding war story. I’m going to put the prologue and first chapter of that up this weekend to test the reception. I’d love the support if any of you are willing to give it a go. 
> 
> Thank you all, dear readers, again for the beautiful support, encouragement and love on this maiden story. Feel free to reach out to me in my hiatus (I’ll be writing, I promise), I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> 🤍 Archer 🤍


End file.
